My lavender
by solemate
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha use to be really good friends until one day when fate tores them apart, ten years later, a famous superstar is coming to town, a superstar who has silvery white hair?COMPLETE
1. prologue: Farewell

Story title: My Lavender  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
AN: Hope you will like this story, it is really quite sad but I hate nothing more than a horrible ending so that is one thing you will not get. ^_^  
  
Prologue: Farewell  
  
Hand in hand, two little kids walked down among a field of lavender, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if things were always like this?" the little girl said and smiled at the boy standing next to her. The boy turned his face towards her, his slivery white hair blowing wildly in the wind flying over his face. His face however was somber and held none of the happiness innocence the girl next to him possessed.  
  
"Kagome, I sorry, I didn't want to tell you this but the thing is I will be leaving tomorrow to America. My parents are starting a business there and they want me to live with them."  
  
"It doesn't matter Inuyasha, I can always come and visit everyday,"  
  
"No you can't Kagome," the boy said forcefully. "America is very far away and even if you can go there, the place is far too big or you to find me." He turned his sad eyes towards her. "I don't want to leave either but I am afraid this will be the last day for us to spend together."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him and saw her face go red with tears running down her face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, "You promised you will always be with me and protect me. You lied. You lied."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart shatter into pieces and pulled Kagome into his arms. She clasped her hand behind his back and sobbed onto his shirt.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" She said whispered.  
  
"Maybe, maybe one day, when we are all grown up I will come back to see you."  
  
"And you will never leave again?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated, "And I will never leave again." 


	2. Silver hair super star

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla bla bla, there you go! Now shove off  
  
AN: Enjoy and review.  
  
Title: The silver hair super star.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome smile as her clutched a beautiful glass bottle, within it held a dry lavender.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wow, this is so beautiful, where did you get it?"  
  
"Mom got this for me ages ago. I know you love lavenders so I am giving you are bottle. See, I got one as well."   
  
Kagome smile and held his hands in hers.  
  
"Let this be our memory of each other," she said, "and let our friendship be held forever in our lavenders."  
  
End  
  
It has being ten years since she had last seen of Inuyasha and in a couple of days is would be her eighteenth birthday. She sighed at the thought of spending another birthday without him. "Life is so depressing." She muttered and continued on with her work.   
  
She had been working in a small nursery for a couple of years and she found the place wonderful. She was surrounded by flowers and friends all day and the work wasn't too hard to do.  
  
She heard light footsteps approaching from behind, "Tired?" Kagome turned around and saw Kouga standing there. "Kouga!"   
  
He smiled, "happy to see me huh?" Kagome smiled back. She really like Kouga, especially since he took care of her lot more than anyone else except for Inuyasha.   
  
"Don't push it if you are tired. You know what happened last time." Kouga gave her a brief hug and went back to his office.   
  
Kagome felt a twinge of guilt, she didn't want to lie, but no matter what, she couldn't tell Kouga of her problem. Only a few people know about her illness, her mother and Inuyasha. When she was smaller, kids use to tease her for being sick and pale all the time and how she cannot play or run with everyone else. Only Inuyasha stuck by her, he was her only friend and her only happiness in her miserable life. After he left, she would occasionally visit the lavender fields and think back to the day when they last parted.  
  
"No matter where we are, close and far apart. We will always be together, forever and forever." That was what they said to each other and they will never forget.  
  
Kagome was jerked out of her thought when she heard squealing coming from next door, it was Sango and Ayame and they were looking at a magazine. Curious at their behaviour, she walked up to them and looked at what they were squealing over. It was a picture of a really gorgeous guy and it seems as if he was some sort of super star.  
  
Sango looked behind and saw Kagome staring at the picture.  
  
"He is gorgeous isn't he?"  
  
"Yeh, I suppose," Kagome said hesitantly, it was kind of true.  
  
"Hey listen to this," Ayame broke in. "It says that he will be visiting Tokyo in a coupe of days because he is planning to meet someone who seems to be very special to him." Ayame looked up, her eyes shining. "Hey Kagome, he's coming here on the same day as your birthday! Could it be you he's planning to see?"  
  
Kagome looked stunned when she realized what Ayame just said, "No way, I don't know any famous person especially him who I have never heard of. It is probably just a coincidence anyway." Ayame looked disappointed.  
  
"Pity, you could have introduced me to him. What I would give to have a guy like him." She said dreamily.  
  
"Only you would want a guy like that," a voice growled from behind. They all jumped and saw Kouga striding out of his office. He slung his arm across Kagome's shoulder and said: "Of course Kagome don't know him anyway I am far better in comparison, right Kagome?" Giggling she shrug off his arm.  
  
"Stop joking," she said sternly. "I got to get to work." She was about to leave when something in the picture caught her eye. It seems that the person they were just talking about had a silvery white hair.  
  
~~~~~* ^_^ *~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he got off the plane, they were scheduled to arrive two days later but his stupid manager Miroku decided that they should come earlier so they can set up his studio and organize interviews.  
  
Looking around, he realized nothing had changed much since he was here last time, "ten years ago wasn't it", he thought. "I wonder if the little girl I use to know is still here."  
  
"Thinking of someone?" A voice uttered behind him.  
  
"Get lost Miroku, I am not in a good mood."  
  
"Are you ever?" Miroku said quietly to himself then continued.  
  
"Anyway, everything has been planned and we will be arriving shortly at the place where you will stay until other things come up. Now is there anything you want in particular?"  
  
"Yeh, for you to get lost." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Gladly, as long as I am rid of your company." Miroku said annoyingly and stomped away. Inuyasha looked at the fading figure slightly guilty of what he had said. He tossed his hair back and walked towards his waiting limo.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the picture her face pale and hands shaking. "Could this be him?" She whispered. "How?"  
  
She had been thinking about him the whole day and now lying on her bed she couldn't help feeling at bit angry. "Damn jerk, if it was really him, he would have probably forgotten me." She bit her lip, sadden by her words. "All those years that I have thought of him, I can't believe it was all a waste of time." Kagome rolled on her side and closed her eyes thinking of the wonderful times they had together. "I only I can see him again." She whispered quietly to herself.  
  
End  
  
Yeahhhhhhhhhhh! Another chapter done! Now you don't need me to tell you this, you know what to do. Hint: Something to do with clicking a button at the bottom and rev….   
  
Hehe ^_^; 


	3. To love like no tomorrow

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't need to write this would I? In fact it I wrote the real Inuyasha series, I wouldn't be bothered to writing this story. I am so evil, Muahahaha. -_-;  
  
An: Really like to thank judif08 and osuwariIYK for reviewing my story. Now getting back to it…  
  
Title: I want to love like no tomorrow  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sunlight filtered through the window lighting the room in bright golden rays of warmth. Slightly sleepy, Kagome got out of bed and padded into the bathroom to run the bath, watching as the steam from the warm water rise up into the air. Tomorrow is her birthday and Kagome was looking forward to it.   
  
She smiled to herself remembering how Sango and Ayame had planned for a surprise party on her birthday. Not wanting to ruin their anticipation she had kept silent about it.   
  
She signed not knowing why she was so depressed today, stepping into the bath, she closed her eyes as the warm water rippled against her body. Memories of her past suddenly evaded her mine; Kagome cringed but could not stop it from coming:   
  
  
  
Flash back  
  
"Inuyasha, when will you come to visit me?" Kagome asked placing her little hand inside his.  
  
Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to her, "On your eighteenth birthday I will become back and wait right here for you. Here amongst to lavenders, I promise." He said solemnly.  
  
Kagome beamed, "Okay! I will wait right here for you, you better come!"  
  
Inuyasha smile and held her close. "I will be right here," he whispered.  
  
  
  
End   
  
Kagome snapped her eyes open, "so that was it, Inuyasha was suppose to meet me tomorrow and yet he is not even here," Kagome sign. "I doubt he'll come even if he had promised." Shaking away her thought, she got out of the water and got dressed for work. As she came down the stairs she saw her sister Rin just ahead of her.  
  
"Good morning Rin!"  
  
Rin looked back slightly startled, "Kagome!" Looking around nervously, she gestures to Kagome to come closer. "Please don't tell mom but I have to meet Sesshoumaru today."  
  
Surprised, she stared at Rin with wide eyes. "Aren't you afraid of mom getting angry? Don't you remember what happened last time?"   
  
"Kagome, I had enough of my life having to worry about my sickness and not have any fun." She said.  
  
"I want to go out there to do some things I actually enjoy doing for once without having to hold mommy's hand with others staring at you like some sort of freak because you couldn't do anything that might pressure your little poor heart."  
  
"I know how you feel Rin, but you can't change the fact that there is no guarantee as to how long we will live, what happens if we, well you know?"  
  
Rin looked down her eyes sad, "I know Kagome, I know every time I had to go to the hospital for checks up on my heart or when pain spreads over my chest as it becomes harder to breath." Rin signed.  
  
"Every time I look into mom's eyes I can see the fear behind it, the fear of losing her daughters because their weak hearts might suddenly stop one day but I can't live like this any more Kagome." She looked up and continued:  
  
"I want to love like no tomorrow, to laugh and to care for him whether I will still be there tomorrow or not."  
  
The sisters looked at each other tears running down their face, Kagome understood what Rin said. Every single word because it was exactly how she felt for a long time. Pulling Rin into a hug, they held onto each other seeking for the support they sorely needed.  
  
"Go now!" Kagome said sniffing. Pulling back, she wiped her tears away and smiled up at her elder sister. "Go and enjoy yourself, I won't tell mom."  
  
Rin looked at her with gratitude and ran off out onto the street where a guy on a motorcycle was waiting.  
  
Kagome watched from the up stair window she Rin made her departure, a single tear trailed down her cheeks but the look in her eyes wasn't sad. Instead it held a twinge of rebellion.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
An hour later  
  
Kagome pulled her bike up outside the front of the nursery, got her bag and walked in. Everything looked same as usual, Sango and Ayame was chatting in the next room and Kouga was lock up in his office working away with deals and appointment. Kagome signed contently as she put down her bag and got on her uniform ready for work.   
  
Sango poked her head out of the door, "Kagome! Good morning, I got a few stock here for delivery. Would you mind taking them down for me?" She asks.  
  
"Sure, just wait while I get the trailer."  
  
After loading the plants in, Kagome pulled out the sheet of paper Sango had gave her. It said: 138 Ringdale Street, Groward. Kagome whistled. It was a really rich area and only those famous people who are able to afford it. Jumping into the car, she started up the engine and drove away to deliver the plant.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"So Inuyasha, do you like it?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Groward residence huh?" he thought. "Not bad!"  
  
Ignoring Miroku's question, Inuyasha walked towards the building and looked inside. The place wasn't exactly a house, more like a cross between a studio, office and a living area. In side was lavishly furnished with marble tiles and plush carpets. Everything was gleaming and new and all the designs were the latest style.  
  
"Where will I sleep?" He yelled back at Miroku.  
  
"The bedrooms are upside stairs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Inuyasha came back out to grab his stuff and went back in and started unpacking.  
  
After a while, feeling a bit hot he decided to have a shower. Just at that moment, he heard to door bell ring. "Stuff it," he thought stepping into his bathroom. "Miroku can get it."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome was getting extremely angry, it had taken over an hour trying to find this place and now that she is here, no one was answering the door. She was about to ring again when a tall sleek man with a pony tail open it. He grinned when he saw Kagome.  
  
"They never told me that the delivery person would be so pretty."  
  
Kagome stared at him feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Um, did you order those?" She asks pointing to the car.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll get the guys to bring it in. Why don't you come in?"  
  
Kagome shifted on her foot. She didn't want to sound rude but she seriously didn't want to go in.   
  
"Um, that's okay. I just wait until those guys finish unloading the plants." She was about to turn away when the guy grabbed her hand.  
  
"I am so rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Miroku. Please come in!"  
  
Hesitating, Kagome let him drag her in, her mouth dropped open in awe when she saw the inside of the building. "It is so beautiful!" She thought.   
  
Looking around, a picture on the wall caught her eyes. It was a portrait of a really handsome guy. Kagome gasp.   
  
"No it can't be," she thought desperately.  
  
Miroku saw what she was looking at and chuckled.   
  
"That is Inuyasha, cute isn't he? You know he is living right here?" Miroku looked at the girl next to him and was startled to see her face so pale.  
  
Kagome staggered back, she looked at Miroku and smiled weekly.  
  
"I, I n-need to go." She stumbled and ran out, the men had already finish unloading the plants so she jumped into the car and drove away, shaking in shock.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his room with a towel around his head just in time to see a girl run out of the building. Inuyasha frowned; he could have sworn that the girl looked like… Kagome?!   
  
End  
  
Lol, how was that? Sorry if you think the chapters might be a bit short, it is taking forever to right this but it will get longer as I go on so no need to worry there. Now you know what to do…^_^ 


	4. The past is the past

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, you know the deal  
  
AN: I want to thank all the people out there who have reviewed this story so far, thank you so much. I seriously didn't expect to get any so the amount I got was a pleasant surprise. Just like to mention a few people:  
  
DemonZora  
  
eX Driver Liz  
  
Fox Rox my Sox  
  
Thank you!  
  
Tenken no Miko: If you hate my story so much then don't read it. I like my stories dramatic thank you very much and as for my grammar i never said i was very good at it anyway.   
  
Title: The past is the past  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sango frowned when she saw Kagome hurry in, face red and looking agitated. "She was okay just moments ago before she left," she thought. "I wonder what happened."   
  
She signed and hurries over to the girl who had just locked herself in the bathroom. "Kagome!" Sango shouted pounding on the door. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Go away!" A slightly muffled voice said from the bathroom.  
  
"Kagome let me in NOW." Roared Sango's stern voice, she was about to kick in the door in when it opened and standing behind it was the tear stained face of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! What is wrong?" She said, worried. She had never ever seen her so upset before.  
  
"I don't know! All this years I have hoped for him to come back and now that he is here I am afraid he might have already forgotten about me."  
  
"Kagome, tell me what happened." Sango said confused at what she was saying. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
Kagome looked at Sango tears running down her face. "His name is Inuyasha," she said after awhile. "When I was small, I was always picked on by other school kids I never had any friends except for Rin but she was older than me and couldn't stay with me forever."  
  
She continued, looking away from Sango so that she couldn't see how painful it was for her to talk about this.  
  
"One day, a group of girls were chasing me when Inuyasha appeared and scared them away; from that day on he was my closes friend. We shared everything together and he protected me like his own sister."  
  
"Then one day he had to leave, he told me he had no choice and his parents were set on going overseas. We said our goodbyes and wished each other good luck on what ever our life has installed for us, but I missed him so much and it has been ten years since the last time we meet."  
  
Kagome started to cry even harder, "I don't know why but I just can't get over him."  
  
Sango stared speechlessly at the girl in front of her. She was amazed how Kagome can care for that person for so long especially when she was still a kid when she meets Inuyasha. "Don't cry Kagome, I am sure everything will be fine. You shou…  
  
"No it is not fine!" Kagome broke in. "Do you know who he is? He is the same guy you and Rin were drooling over yesterday, the famous super star Inuyasha." Kagome spat out. "All those years and not one call and now that he is here, he hasn't even bothered looking for me, how do you think I feel?"  
  
"Kagome I am sure there is a reason for this."  
  
"Do you know I was right there in his house? It was so beautiful, perfect and expensive. He has everything he wants, why would he be bothered with me?"  
  
Sango was beginning to get angry, she wanted to help Kagome but she really didn't appreciate Kagome spilling all her anger on her when she wasn't responsible for her pain.   
  
"Kagome, just get over it!" Sango hissed. "So his is rich and popular right now, but does it all really matter if he truly cared for you? You have to move on; he was after all just a childhood friend. You can't spend all your life waiting for him!"  
  
"I know." Kagome whispered. "It's just hard to forget someone who cared for me so much."  
  
Sango smiled at the girl in front of her, she wished she had a heart as innocent and caring as Kagome. Pulling her into a hug, she whispered: "Everything will be alright Kagome, the past is the past. I am sure you will find out one day whether he's still care for you or not."   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Bye Kagome, see you tomorrow!"  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Sango and Ayame waving goodbye.  
  
"See you!" She called out and got on her bike pedaling home. It was late afternoon, after her outburst with Sango, she had felt a lot better and went through the rest of the day without any trouble.  
  
The road was packed, buzzing with the crowd and honking noises from cars who drivers were agitated to go home quickly after a long day of work. Streets filled with passer bys, most of them teenagers who were meeting up with each other to spend another night outside under the glories stars.   
  
Kagome felt a twinge of jealously at those people who were able to live such a simple and satisfying life without a worry in the world.  
  
Kagome signed feeling foolish at her predicament, pedaling on she arrived at her house; it was a beautiful little cottage like house and a wooden fence where rose of all colours grew along.   
  
A little stone pavement lead to a wooden door long carved in intricate designs. On the wall to the left of the door is a bell rusted with age and underneath hangs a sign saying: "Please ring the bell."   
  
Pushing open the door, Kagome felt slightly uneasy. The house was dim and stuffy with no signs of activity.   
  
"Rin?" She called into the house.  
  
"Are you there?"  
  
She was about to go back out when she saw a streak of light coming from upstairs, climbing the stairs as fast as she could she pushed open the door from Rin's bedroom where the light was coming from. Kagome gasp in horror when she saw Rin lying in a crumple heaps on the ground, unconscious.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome paced up and down the corridor of the hospital where her mom worked. An hour had past since she had discovered Rin in the house; she had immediately called the hospital and the ambulance had came within a few minute to carry Rin away.  
  
"Kagome!" A middle age woman called down the corridor.  
  
"Mom, how is she? Is Rin going to be okay?"  
  
Ms Higurashi looked haggard, face drawn in exhaustion. She sank down onto a seat and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Mom?" Kagome said anxiously. "What is wrong?"  
  
Her mom looked up with tears in her eyes. "Rin is fine," she started. "It just..." she broke off tears leaking down her face.  
  
Kagome watched getting more worried by the minute. She wasn't used to seeing her mom break down like this. Her mom was always strong, strong enough to support two daughters and their needs due to their sickness. Strong enough to move on and put the matters of the family in her own hand after her dad died in car crash years ago, it had left the family alone and devastated for a long time.  
  
"It just, I can't bear to watch Rin grow weaker each day. Every time I see her, I hope against hope that she may one day recover and be able to live a normal life but it is just not happening."   
  
Kagome sat down and pulled her mom into a hug, "everything will be all right, mom." She assured her. "I am sure Rin will recover one day."   
  
However, both of them knew deep in their hearts that it was not going to happen, but for now, they can only lie to themselves in order to stay away from the helpless gloom of death.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha tilt his head in concentration as he strum the guitar, the soulless music vibrated through the house souring into the sky, carrying along it the pain of a man who had endured too much. He no longer enjoyed life; it was a mere space of time where you carry on with your daily activities until the day when you are old shriveled and miserable. And then you die and are released from the pain and miseries of living.  
  
Too many events have happened since the day he left Japan and went into a corrupted foreign world. He didn't like America and it polluted skies of smokes, too many people, too many cars too many disasters.  
  
He winced when a flash pf pain whipped across his fingers; he stared blindly at the droplets of red dripping down onto the white polished marble floors forming perfect round dew on the ground. He dumped the guitar on the ground in disgust, "Stupid instrument," he thought.  
  
His eyes focused the glass bottle with a dry lavender in it. "Kagome," he said and grabbed the bottle clutching it to his chest as his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
End  
  
I feel sorry for Inuyasha, oh well, it only a story.  
  
Now.............. I wonder what is that button on the bottom left corner?? Nudge nudge wink wink. ^_^ 


	5. Among the field of lavenders

Disclaimer: You know this is just a waste of my good time so I am not going to write this anymore. If you feel this is important just read it from the first chapter.  
  
AN: Yeahhhhhh!! My story is coming together quite nicely, sorry if you might think it is developing a bit slowly but don't worry because there is plenty of drama coming up. Once again thank you to all those who have reviewed, enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
I am very sorry to have taken so long to update this, the teachers have suddenly gone crazy so as a result, there was an overload of work. I will work my hardest to get the next one posted but it might take a while so very very sorry. ;_;  
  
Title: Among the field of lavenders  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted at the stunned Kagome when she walked into the nursery the next day.  
  
A huge smile lit her face when she saw all her friends standing there in a beautifully decorated room.   
  
"Thank you so much!" She gushed feeling extremely happy. Sango and Ayame grinned at her grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room where Kouga and a humongous cake awaits her.  
  
Kouga smile and pulled her into a hug giving her a little kiss on the cheek, "happy birthday Kagome."  
  
Kagome blushed, "thank you Kouga." Turning to Sango she asked: "how it the world did you manage to convince Kouga to have a party during work?"  
  
"Hey!" Kouga grimaced, "I am not that strict!"  
  
Ayame grinned widely. "Okay, does that means we are still getting paid today?"  
  
Kouga stared at her in dismay, holding his hand up in defeat he agreed. "Okay, but that's just because it is Kagome's birthday, don't you dare try that again."  
  
They all laughed and went to seat down around the big care.  
  
"Okay, everyone hold hands!" Sango announced. Clasping each others hand they all started to sing, wishing Kagome a happy birthday. Kagome never felt so warm and happy, smiling at everyone, she joined in the song:  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" The voices rang together in harmony, each sound filled with joy. After the song was finished Kagome closed her eyes to make a wish, everyone hushed in anticipation.   
  
"I wish my life and the life's of those I love will be forever joyful. To love and live their life to the full without doubt and pain. I wish for mom to let go of her sadness and move on and, and…" she hesitated. "And one day, to be able to have a family of my own to love and care for." They were all silent for a moment, thinking about Kagome's wish. Sango placed her hand on top of hers. "I am sure you will, Kagome." She said sincerely. Kagome gave her a warm smile and placed her hand on top of everyone's. "Thank you for being here with me and for giving me such a great day."  
  
"No problem!" Ayame chipped in.  
  
"Okay!" Kouga clapped. "Cake time!" They all cheered and dug into the cake in front of them.   
  
Having eaten all they could the presents were handed out. Sango gave Kagome a complete cosmetic pack all containing lavender essence and Ayame gave a gold lavender brooch. However the most surprising present was from Kouga who brought her a mobile, it was silver Nokia that was the latest one out.   
  
"Thank you so much!" Kagome said awed. It was much more than she could ever afford.   
  
"No worries, now you can call me anytime when ever you want."  
  
Kagome grinned. "You know what I really want to do now? I want to go on a big shopping spree!"  
  
"No!" Kouga backed up in horror. "There is no way I am gonna be caught dead in a shopping centre with a bunch of crazy girls."  
  
Ayame giggled. "You have to Kouga, after all it is Kagome's birthday, don't be so mean."  
  
Few minutes later they were all piled inside Kouga's car driving away to the mall. Inside were three giggling girls and one very disgruntled Kouga.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
"So Inuyasha, tell us about yourself." The woman in front of Inuyasha said smiling into the camera. He showed his teeth twitching the corner of his mouth looking very much bored; he had no idea why he let Miroku drag him into this. He had far better things to do then wasting his time answering the stupid bimbo in front of him on a live interview.  
  
"You know what my name is, I use to live here. I move to America long ago, came back a few days ago and I like music." Inuyasha smirked inwardly waiting for the woman's reaction at his reply. She coughed nervously starting to realize that this wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought. "Right," she said. "So why did you decide to begin a career in music?"  
  
"What are you deaf? I already told you, I make and sing music because I like music, got a problem with that?"   
  
"No, that is just fine. So do you have a special someone in your life?"  
  
He was beginning to feel irritated, he needed to make a very important phone call and this interview was taking much longer than he had predicted, suddenly he had a brilliant idea, turning his face he grinned at the woman making her extremely nervous at his change of mood, he turned back to the camera and began speaking: "Yes, in fact I do. She was just a childhood friend and we've been apart for a long time. Today is her birthday so I like to wish her a happy birthday, I …"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome, Sango and Ayame trail down the street chatting happily. Behind them was an extremely pissed off Kouga who was carrying all their shopping, now if you now those three girls, the amount they buy are pretty big in comparison to a normal person, it other words at least ten bags of clothing each.  
  
"Darn," Ayame said miserably. "I should have bought the big teddy, it was so cute!"  
  
"Yeah but Kouga would not have been able to carry it for you with all the bags he's carrying right now." Sango said.  
  
"I would have carried it!"   
  
"And relief Kouga of his suffering?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Come to think of it, maybe not." Ayame replied sniggering at Kouga behind them.  
  
Walking along the street they came across the window of a shop filled with TVs, Ayame pressed her face against the glass and squealed when she saw Inuyasha on it.   
  
"You guys, listen to this!"  
  
Kagome walked closer feeling hesitant; she didn't know how she would feel when she saw him.  
  
"I want to wish her a very happy birthday, I know its being ten years since the last time we meet but I hope you still remember our promise on that day." He said smiling at the camera.  
  
Kagome looked on with tears in her eyes staring back at the Inuyasha on TV, "he hasn't forgotten." She thought. "He still remembers me."  
  
"Go Kagome." Sango said. "Before it is too late, don't you want to find out what happened to him after all this years?"  
  
"But what about you guys? I feel guilty just leaving you guys like that."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Ayame shriek shaking her shoulders. "If that gorgeous guy was just talking about you I will personally murder you if you don't go right now!"  
  
"Do I get a say in this?" Kouga asked looking slightly angry.  
  
Ayame and Sango both glared at him. "NO!"  
  
"Okay, I get it." Kouga turned to Kagome, "Go and meet whoever that guy is but if he hurts you call me as fast as you can okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "Okay. See you guys!"  
  
As Kagome quickly walk away, she heard Ayame say: "So how did she know him anyway?"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
  
  
Kagome stared across the beautiful fields of lavender taking in a big whiff of the plant's fragrance. She bends down to pluck a lavender off bringing near her nose. She didn't know why but her love for lavenders has never waned, everything about it was wonderful. Their smells, its shape, even its colour was attractive.  
  
Kagome whipped around when she heard footsteps behind her, her mouth open in awe when she saw Inuyasha. "He looks even more handsome in real life." She thought blushing.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Happy birthday, you are eighteen now aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." She reply slightly confused at his cold tone, he sounded nothing like the way he used to.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl in front of him smirking slightly at her discomfort. Taking a few steps forward, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a brief hug before pulling back.  
  
"So how are you this days? I your heart condition okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled up at him. "I miss you so much Inuyasha, I can't believe that you are really here today."  
  
"I promised didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah but it has been so long, I was slightly worried that you would've forgotten me."  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes causing Kagome to blush even more. "I will never forget Kagome."  
  
Kagome grinned, happy at his reply. "So." She started. "How does it feel like to be a big star now?"  
  
"Not as good as it looked."  
  
  
  
She looked up in surprise, "is there something wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
He hesitated a bit, "Nah, everything is fine. You haven't answered my question yet, how is your heart condition?"  
  
"Oh, the same as always. Can't run or work too hard but I am getting use to it. It's Rin that I am more worried about."  
  
"Your sister huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said sounding a bit sad.   
  
"So what have you been doing?"  
  
"I am working in this really nice nursery." Kagome said cheerfully. "I get to be surrounded by flowers all day. Doesn't that sound great?"  
  
Inuyasha gave a brief nod indicating her to go on.  
  
So she continued with a smile. "I have been working there for a long time now and I meet all this really nice friends. You should really meet them especially Ayame who is crazy about you…" Inuyasha cut in looking a bit bored: "Look, I am sorry Kagome but I am a bit busy today so I have to leave now. Here give me your mobile." Kagome stunned at what Inuyasha said numbly handed him her mobile. (The one Kouga gave her, how convenient huh? ^_^)  
  
Inuyasha took it and typed a few number in it and then handed it back. "This is my number, call me when you need me. I treasure our friendship Kagome and I don't want to lose it just because of my career." He gave her a brief nod and walked off.  
  
Kagome watched sick in her heart as Inuyasha jumped into his sport car and drove away. "I shouldn't have chatted away about myself so much," she thought angrily. "I must have made him bored with my plain boring life." She cursed in anger and slammed her hand into the pole next to her, "what is wrong with you Inuyasha?" She shouted out loud. "Why have you become such a snob?"   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha drove away feeling slightly guilty at his behaviour towards Kagome, he couldn't stand been around her because she reminded him too much of his painful memories. "I'll explain it properly to her next time." He thought to himself. "Miroku is going to be damn pissed when he finds out that I have walked out of my interview again."  
  
End  
  
I promise next one will be a lot longer, now I don't want to annoy you by constantly telling you to review so do it!! Hahaha ignore me, I wasn't threatening you or anything, reviewing or not is perfectly your own choice…..not. ^_^; 


	6. The secret diary

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A very very happy person right here having received so many responses for my last chapter, the next couple of chapters will be a bit more focused on Rin and Sesshomaro and as for Shippo, if any of you have any ideas on how to include him into this story, please tell me! ^_^  
  
AN: I am a bit sick of Sesshoumaro's attitude so I am going to change it a bit, he will still be like him self but a bit nicer, more caring and a lot more understanding.  
  
Title: The secret diary  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome slammed to door behind her furious at herself for spending half her life time thinking of Inuyasha. "Just because they are famous doesn't mean that they have to go all snobby." She muttered darkly to herself. "Like hell I am going to nice to him next time I meet him!"  
  
Kagome started when she heard angry voices coming from upstairs. She puffed as she quickly walked up the stairs two steps at a time. "I am going to kill the person who made this stairs." She thought angrily. She finally reached the top only to meet the furious face of her mother.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Ms Higurashi screeched at her two daughters. "I worked so hard for both of you to have a proper life and all you do is disobey me whenever you can!"  
  
"Shut up you old crone! I don't care what you did for either of us; you have no right to break up my relationship with Sesshoumaro!" Rin shouted back.  
  
Kagome gasped when she realised what happened. "Mom, I am sure this is just a misunderstanding." She said hurriedly. " Rin wouldn't do such a thing!"  
  
Her mother whipped her head around and glared at her, "don't lie to me Kagome, I know everything that you guys have kept from me." She held up a small wrinkled notebook and chucked it on the ground. Looking closer at it Kagome realized it was Rin's diary. "She must have written everything things in it." Kagome thought in dismay. "No wonder mom is so angry."  
  
"I am disappointed in you Kagome, of all the people I would have expected you to tell me. If I hadn't found out any sooner and stopped all this nonsense it is a wonder what might have happened."   
  
"What did you do mom?" Kagome cried fearing the worst.   
  
"Something which should have been done a long time ago," she said nonchalantly. "I merely told him about Rin's condition."  
  
"You told him I might die soon!" Rin cried jumping up from her bed.   
  
Ms Higurashi's eye widen in shock. "No I did not! I told him that you have a weak heart and isn't suitable for a relationship."  
  
"I'll tell you what isn't suitable for me!" Rin screamed in anger. "It is not suitable for a dying person to be cramped up all day in the house, it is not suitable for me to never ever enjoy my life and it is not suitable for be to have a mother like you!"  
  
Her words were met by silence; Ms Higurashi bit her lips and stormed out of the room leaving Kagome to stare wide eyes at Rin.  
  
Rin's leg folded under her and she slumped to the floor sobbing to her self as she rocked back and forth. Kagome felt a twinge of sorrow for her sister feeling guilty because her condition wasn't as bad as hers, she wish that there was some way to take that pain away from Rin. Walking around to room she picked up Rin's diary and started ripping the pages out. Rin looked at her in surprise, tears still running down her face.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I am getting rid of it, if it wasn't because of this stupid diary you and Sesshoumaro would still be together wouldn't you?" Kagome looked down at Rin and smile reassuringly.  
  
"Forget about what happened today Rin, I am sure mom will come to her senses and let you be with Sesshoumaro." Kagome said chucking away the tattered pages and kneeled next to her sister.  
  
"I don't know Kagome. I don't care what mom says, I am just more worried about Sesshoumaro. I don't think he will ever come back to me now that he knows my condition."  
  
"It is going to be alright Rin," Kagome said pulling her into a hug. "If you like I will talk to him and get him understand."  
  
"What about mom?"  
  
"Forget about her for now Rin. Tell me how to find him."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~   
  
Kagome pulled her jacket tighter around her as the bitter cold bit deep into her skin while trying in vain to hold her hair in place as it whipped around her head in the wind flying everywhere.   
  
It was the late afternoon and Kagome was standing near the beach exactly on the spot where Rin had told her that Sesshoumaro should be. Kagome looked around frowning, there was not a single person in site and to think the place would be swarming with people at this hour in such a popular place or so she thought. Kagome suddenly heard the rumble sound of a motorcar, it wasn't far away and it sounded like it was approaching at a fast speed. "It better be Sesshoumaro," she said to herself shivering. "Or else I am going to die from the cold."  
  
As the distant rumble grew closer, Kagome dimly saw an approaching figure of a tall guy on the motorcycle coming her way. Kagome shuffled around nervously eyeing the guy as he drove up to her and got off the bike.   
  
Kagome gasp in surprise when a mass a stunning white hair fell to past his shoulders as he took the helmet of, "it looked just like Inuyasha's hair" she thought. He turned around and glared at her.  
  
"I thought Rin was the one meeting me not you."  
  
"She can't meet you right now; she is in trouble with mom." She said coldly.   
  
"Too think you would have been a bit more understanding." She suddenly bit back. "You know how much you hurt her by storming off like that?" Kagome glared at him not liking his attitude one bit.  
  
Sesshoumaro turned away and looked out into the horizon his eyes filling with sorrow. Kagome was curiously and slightly surprise when she saw signs of internal struggle the guy next to her was having.   
  
"So she told you huh?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a while, and then finally she said: "she told me that after mom meet with you and told you about her condition you went to her straight away for an explanation." Kagome turned and glared at him. "She was angry at mom for doing that but she expects you to understand, she was feeling weak that day and she wasn't in the mood to listen to you accusing her of lying to you."  
  
"So you're saying that she didn't mean what she said?"  
  
"No!" Kagome said forcefully. "She never ever wanted to leave you; she was upset because she thought you would leave her first."  
  
"Yeah, so because of that it was alright for her to say all those things she said?" Sesshoumaro yelled at her.  
  
"Are you deaf or what?" Kagome yelled back frustrated at the idiotic guy in front of her. "I said that she wasn't herself that day, do you expect her to act normally?"   
  
  
  
Sesshoumaro looked away looking angry. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that we can no longer be together."  
  
"And why not?" She said icily.   
  
"Why not? Because there is a high chance that she might, she might…" He broke off unable to say it out loud.  
  
"That she might die on day and leave you alone?" Kagome looked uncaring at him as he flinched at her abrupt words.  
  
"So what if I am afraid of that, how would you feel if someone who you love so much that you would risk your life for and to suddenly find out that she might leave you any minute?" He shook his head angrily. "I don't care what you said just leave me alone."  
  
"Why you…" Kagome was cut off when her mobile ran. Glaring at him she took it out and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome? Kagome hurry up, something happened to Rin." Her mom's voice was hysterical. Kagome gripped with fear because Rin's situation must be really bad or else her mom would be so worried.  
  
"Where is she?" She said quickly.  
  
"In the hospital, just come as quickly as you can." Kagome stared at her mobile as the line went dead. "What happened?" Sesshoumaro said.  
  
"Take me to the hospital, quickly."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
The trip on the motorbike was less than enjoyable and an uncomfortable silence along the whole way. Kagome was worried about Rin and tried really hard to stop herself from screaming at Sesshoumaro to hurry up.  
  
They screeched to a stop in front of the hospital and Kagome quickly jumped off throwing her helmet at him.  
  
The sound of her steps rang across the corridor as she half ran half walked to Rin's room. Kagome stopped dead just as she walked in unaware of Sesshoumaro who had bumped into her at she sudden halt.  
  
Rin was pale, her face covered with sweat as she laboured for her next breath of air. Kagome walked shakily up to Rin's bed and held Rin's hand tightly inside her own.  
  
"What happened?" She asked to Ms Higurashi whose face was wet with tears.  
  
"I-I don't know, one minute she was fine and then the next she suddenly fainted. I thought it was another seizure but then when we got to the hospital her situation had never being worst than before." She said. "We don't think she has that many days left."  
  
Kagome was shocked; she never thought Rin would ever die. Kagome hid her face behind her hands and started to sob unaware of that shocked face of the guy behind her.   
  
"Rin!" Sesshoumaro cried as he brushed pass Kagome to kneel beside Rin. "Oh god I am so sorry, please, please don't leave me!" He held onto her hand his body shaking in distress. "Please wake up!"  
  
Kagome stared helplessly at the sight in front of her; she gave a desperate sob and ran out of the room.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mom started, but she was already gone.  
  
End  
  
Whew!! That took me so long, now to repay my efforts…… REVIEW!! Muahahahaha! 


	7. An embarrassing position

An: Hello my wonderful readers, I sincerely apologise for taking so long to update! I am getting a bit confused about the development of this story and having a really bad case of writers block so please excuse me for the terrible chapters I have done so far. I promised I will try to make it heaps and heaps better and hopefully longer!  
  
Title: An embarrassing position  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran out of the hospital unable to stay in there any longer. She could not be rid of the thought that one day it was going to be her in Rin's position, her lying there silent and still with death lurking around the corner.   
  
"I-I don't want to die." She whispered to herself ashamed at her own fear. Life was so unfair. Whipping the tears away angrily she walked away from the hospital hoping against hope that she would never have to step into that place again.  
  
Kicking the dirt underneath her as she walked down the street she wondered what it would be like to be Rin right now. Kagome smirked to herself, "well you certainly wouldn't be lucky enough to have a guy that loves you so much to be by your side."  
  
She signed and was about to turn back when she glimpse a streak of white in the crowds ahead. "Could it be…?"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha growled as he walked down the street pushing the crowd out of his way. Miroku was going to be pissed again but unless he was stupid, there was no way he would expect Inuyasha to do what he wants him to do. And that includes all those stupid interviews and press conferences. To him they were nothing but a waste of time   
  
He frowned when he saw a familiar face up ahead as he pushed closer he was surprised when he saw Kagome, at that same moment Kagome's eye meet with his and both of them started as they stood rooted to the ground lost in each others gaze. Inuyasha was the first to break their silence; he walked forward and gave her a brief smile.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said uncomfortably staring at the ground, she didn't expect to meet Inuyasha and she definitely wasn't in the mood to talk to him either.  
  
Both of them stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment before Kagome broke in:  
  
"You know, I would love to stay and chat by I really have to go so..." Kagome was about to go when she felt his hand grab hers.  
  
"Wait Kagome, I just like to apologise for my abrupt behaviour last time we meet."  
  
"Well I would have thought that after all these years we were apart our first meeting would be more important than your business." Kagome practically spat the last word out then stepped back slightly surprised at her own anger.  
  
Inuyasha stood silent for a while and then lifted his eyes and looked straight into her own. She flinched staring into the amber depth unable to look away. Finally he broke off his stare. "Here, how about I make up to you by inviting you to dinner?"  
  
"But it's already nine o'clock!"  
  
"So?" Inuyasha asked amused at the girl in spite of himself.   
  
Kagome looked at him helplessly. "I-I can't. I told you, I am busy."  
  
"So your business is more important than our friendship huh?"  
  
Kagome bit her lips cursing him for using her own words to get back at her. "Fine, but I can't stay for long." Inuyasha smile triumphantly. "No worries."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome signed and relaxed as she lean back into the soft chair, they were sitting by the window in a posh restaurant feeling full from the amount of food they ate, she didn't really want to stay there for long but the food was so amazing, most of which she had never tasted before and not to mention that fact that Inuyasha was handling the bill.   
  
Kagome looked out of the window staring at the busy roads and people, she was still thinking about Rin and felt guilty leaving like that, "maybe I should have stayed," she thought. "Then she wouldn't have meet Inuyasha at all but is that a good thing or not?"  
  
"Are you alright?" A voice broke through. She jumped a little and looked at him sheepishly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going back now," she said. "I am sure someone as famous as you would be quite busy." Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth cursing herself for what she said. She didn't quite mean for it to come out that way but it was too late. Inuyasha stiffened and glare at her.   
  
"I have plenty of things to do I am just too stupid to waste my time on you." He pushed his chair back roughly and stood up really to leave when Kagome jumped up and grabbed his hands stopping him in his tracks.  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"I-I am sorry okay, that was not what I meant, I meant that since you are famous and all you should be busy so you would be wasting your time - no you would be wasting my time, I mean we will both be wasting time so…"  
  
Kagome thumped her leg in frustration not quite knowing what she meant. "Just, just ignore what I say okay?" She looked at him pleadingly and started when his lips curled up into a huge smile before breaking up in laughter.   
  
Kagome blushed feeling her face go red, "shut up!" She hissed in anger making her way over to where he was standing when she accidentally knocked into a waiter who was holding a large bowl of boiling soup. The bowl tipped and poured over Kagome leaving her howling in pain from the boiling liquid.   
  
Fully pissed off, Kagome half dragged half kicked the still laughing Inuyasha out of the restaurant after apologising for their disturbance and paying for their dinner. Later on they stopped off near a restroom for Kagome to wash of the residues left by the soup. Kagome signed, she is going to have a hell of a time explaining to her mom why she came home with her hair and clothe wet and smelly matted with little pieces of food.  
  
"Oy, you done yet?" An annoying voice drifted in from outside.  
  
"Yeah, I will be done after I squish your big head down to toilet." Kagome muttered darkly.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She called back in perfect innocence. "Just saying it was a pity wasting such a good bowl of soup!"  
  
"Yeah what ever just hurry up."  
  
"Moron."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side under the white light of the brilliant moon. The street, devoid of anyone held a sense of comfort to Kagome as she lifted her head to welcome the breezed. She inclined her head and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"You've changed." She said lightly.  
  
He stared at her his long hair hiding his expression. "Have I?" He asked her.  
  
Kagome smile and closed her eyes her face lit up in joy as she remember back to when they were young.  
  
"I remember you as a young carefree and a happy boy, you were never scared and never doubt yourself, to me you were my star my model." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha wondering how he was taking this in.   
  
She continued: "I don't really know, I suppose you just have this aura which makes it impossible to stay unhappy around you. You know that time when Mika was beating me? I prayed and prayed for you to come and there you were right in front of me you face flushed in anger at her. I never felt so safe in my life."  
  
"People change…"  
  
"But you are completely different!" Kagome cried forcefully. "You have become cold and ignorant, in can see it in your eyes that you no longer care anymore, if you didn't look like yourself I would not have recognized you!"   
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth and stop abruptly. "What is your point Kagome?" He said in anger.  
  
Kagome looked at him trying to see through his eyes and grabbed his arm. "Tell me what happened, what happened after you left?"  
  
He wrenched his arm away, "mind your own business!" He shouted. "Don't try to understand me, you are nothing but a stupid girl, you will never ever understand me so don't!"  
  
Shocked, Kagome took a few steps back watching him pant slightly from his outburst.  
  
"I won't." She said quietly. "Until you tell me why you have changed so much, until you tell me why you have become such a horrible person and until you have told me want happened to you in this past ten years I will not MIND MY OWN BUSINESS!"  
  
Inuyasha swung around and gripped to front of her shirt pulling her toward him until they were millimetres apart.  
  
"You want to know huh?" He growled and the terrified girl in front of him. "What do you want to know? You want to know how my parents were tortured and murdered in front of my very eye. Or do you want to know how I have run for my life for five years starving along the side of the street? What I have experienced in my life is something I like to keep to my self." He said cruelly. "And unless you want to suffer, you better stay out of it."  
  
Inuyasha sneered at her and let go of her shirt pushing her back watching as she fell crashing down onto the pavement. "Goodnight." He said his eyes glinting harshly and disappeared into the night.  
  
Kagome picked her self up shaking in extortion as her eyes knotted in fear. She winched at the slight movement feeling pain lace up through her body. Examining herself, Kagome found several cuts and gashed along both of her arms. Her knee was bleeding and she was sure there was going to be plenty of bruises on her body when she wakes up the next morning.  
  
It was near midnight and she had no idea where she was. Kagome shivered under the pitch black sky which was studded with pin point stars and stumbled a few steps along the path cursing Inuyasha for abandoning her.   
  
The cold of the night was settling in with the wind picking up speed, Kagome started to panic not wanting to be left along in this place spinning around she eyed the area desperately for any sigh of human activity and in her dismay there was none but the oppressing silence occasionally disrupted by the called of an owl.  
  
Kagome sucked a breath in and clutched her throat. "Not now!" she screamed silently to herself. Her heart was beating wildly as she fumbled around in her pockets for her medication, her head swarming in nausea.   
  
Her finger came in contact with her bottle and pulled it out. Kagome felt her self beginning to lose conscious and the ground loomed up to her face as she crashed back down for the second time of the day. She dimly glimpsed the orange tablets scattered along to ground sinking back into her well familiar world of darkness. Her eyes closed.  
  
End  
  
See you for now! 


	8. I apologise

AN: *Eye popping* *Spin around and fall over* La gosh thank you all so much for all your reviews, they were such fun to read! Anyway, as usual here is my apology for taking so long to update, *Drop down on my knees* Please, please forgive me! *Cough*  
  
Anyway I hope you will like this chapter, I notice all the previous ones were a bit boring with not much romance in it so I am filling this one with a bit of fluff, don't worry though, Inuyasha and Kagome won't be getting together for awhile, there is still the issue of introducing Kikyo. Muahahahah!  
  
Title: I apologise   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Miroku walked down the stairs whistling contently as he opened the front door, a faint string of curses could be heard coming from Inuyasha's room which Miroku ignored and changed from whistling to singing out loud (Slightly out of tone)-  
  
# SUCH A BEAUTIFUL MORNING, SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY, LA LA LA L- #  
  
He broke off singing and hurried out the door as he heard Inuyasha stomp out of his room looking murderous.  
  
It was seven o'clock in the morning and Miroku had just received a phone call in reference to Inuyasha's music contract. He had being trying to get the deal signed for years and It had be a bit of a shock when the company started to consider it.   
  
The company owner was Naraku, a pompous and self righteous man who had long dominated the music industry. His company is a big muti- million dollar enterprise which screams of success as you enter his fifty-five storey building.   
  
Miroku climbed into his car flicking his hair back and tying it into a pony tail as always. Tall, strong and competitive, Miroku have always being confident in himself and today he sets out with a mission in mind-to sign up with the Naraku cooperation.  
  
If he was able to get a deal with the very man himself they will be guaranteed success, following the footstep of many who had succeeded in what Miroku hopes to do.   
  
Driving along the road Miroku's eyes shifted from the rood to the small picture lying on the dashboard. It was a picture of Inuyasha which had being taken before he got famous.   
  
He remembered him coming to his office one day with the cassette in hand which had held the song that became his very first major hit. Miroku smiled slightly remembering back to the way his life use to be.   
  
Running a small company called The Talented and Gifted, business wasn't too successful occasionally flooding with wanna be punks whose over confidence in themselves and their music disgusted him. And then came Inuyasha, Miroku remembered that day too clearly.  
  
He had being busy writing refusal letters back to applicants when a guy walked in scowling, his beautiful face flashing in contempt.  
  
Wearing a mere T-shirt and jeans none of which looked expensive, he came striding into the room demanding to see the manager, his white hair swirling around his head and his hazel eyes, glaring at any who dares stand in his way.  
  
Miroku chuckled, who would have thought Inuyasha would turn out to be the way he is today. He reached the end of the road and started to make a right turn when he saw a body lying on the side of the road few metres ahead.  
  
Miroku slammed on the brakes and hopped out of the car as it came to a stop. Running up to the body he dropped down beside it and turned it over noticing it was a girl. The girl had shoulder length hair which was raven black contrasting with her pale yet lovely face, Miroku eyed the girl warily her chest rising slightly indicating that she was still breathing.  
  
He hesitated unwilling to waste time on the girl and be late for his meeting, his conscience got the better of him and with a grunt he lifted the body up and placed in the back seat of his car.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up with a headache barely remembering what he did last night. Running his hand through his thick hair he stumbled around the house cursing Miroku for waking him up so early. "I am so going to flatten him once he comes home." He grumbled.  
  
"Unless you want to suffer, you better stay out of it!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned wondering when he said that, he popped himself down on the couch and closed his eyes ready to get back down to sleeping when the door bell ran… and kept ringing continuously.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha yelled refusing to get up from the couch. When the bell didn't stop ringing he finally got up and yanked the door open, his mouth dropped in shock when he saw Miroku carrying an unconscious Kagome behind the door.  
  
Miroku pushed past him and dumped Kagome on the couch. "What are you deaf?" He snapped at him. "I have been ringing that bell forever and by the looks of it I am going to be late for my meeting."  
  
"Shut up Miroku, what the hell do you mean by this? Don't tell me you were responsible for getting that Kagome like that!"  
  
Miroku glared at him, "oh no, we had such fun last night and then I decided to take her home and keep her by making her unconscious. Are you crazy?" Inuyasha returned his glare.  
  
"I found her like that on the street not too far away from here.   
  
Anyway I got to go so I'll leave her with you. You better take good care of her. By the looks of it, you should know her since you know her name."  
  
Inuyasha stared incredulously at him. "What?!" He yelled at Miroku. "Hey wait Miroku, how am I suppose to take care of her. Miroku come back here!" Inuyasha coughed spitting out the dust raise from Miroku's car as he pulled out of the curve and drove away.   
  
Inuyasha walked back in the house slamming the door behind him feeling pissed of. He had just remembered what happened last night and wasn't too happy about the stupid girl who had made him say all those things he did. What he said was only part of the real story but it was still his business and she had no right prying in it.  
  
Inuyasha signed as he looked down at the girl lying on the couch, maybe I shouldn't have just left her like that he thought.  
  
With a grunt, he lifted Kagome up and carried her upstairs to his room and placed her on his bed tucking her in so that she was warm. His eyes roamed her pale face, sad eyes which even he did not notice.   
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome well and her condition was no mystery to him. He knew that she was in no immediate danger, all she needs was a good rest and take her medication and she would be fine.   
  
Inuyasha settled himself comfortably beside the bed watching over Kagome as he thought back to the way his life use to be, when it was carefree, meaningful and joyful.   
  
  
  
He lips curled into a smile thinking of Kagome when she was small, that little pout she does when she doesn't get what she want was clear in his mind, so was the times when she cried her heart out in his embrace when others had refuse to accept her into their group jaunting her because she was weak.  
  
His glanced at the guitar he left on the floor from last time when he played it and had unceremoniously chucked away. He stood up to retrieve the instrument and sat back down holding it in position, his head tilted as he fingered the string. The gentled vibration of the strings fluttered in the room growing as Inuyasha started to play.   
  
He did not notice Kagome wake then, too immersed was he in the process of making music. He sang:  
  
"Fleet as an unseen star in the dwindling glade  
  
Old as the hidden root that feeds the world  
  
Hard as the light that blinds the eye  
  
I am this, and this, and this,  
  
Soft as a river is to the sleeping swan   
  
Cold as the moonlight fainting on a stone  
  
Deep as the deathless moss on the singing tree  
  
I am this, and this and this"  
  
The music slowly drifted off dying under his fingers as they cease moving.  
  
"That was beautiful!" A voice beside him side. Inuyasha turned around a bit startled.  
  
"You're awake."  
  
Kagome nodded and attempts to rise only to sinking back down coughing. Inuyasha dropped the guitar and moved to her side. "Would you like a glass of water?" He said his tone sounding worried. Still coughing Kagome shook her head sucking deep gulps of air trying to ease the fit.   
  
"I'll be alright." She said after a moment. Inuyasha looked at her an awkward silence starting to grow between them. Kagome fidgeted down his gaze as jumped a bit when Inuyasha suddenly spoke.   
  
"Look I am sorry about last night, I shouldn't have left you there I…"  
  
"It should be me apologizing here Inuyasha." Kagome broke in. "I-I had no right to pry in your business and I am sorry I did."  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a moment hesitating a bit. "There was really nothing much to be known, after we moved…" Inuyasha held up his hand silencing Kagome who was just about to talk. "I owed it to you Kagome; anyway it isn't such a big deal."  
  
"As I was saying after we moved to America, my parents settled down and ventured into the big business society. They were proud and over confident, needless to say they end up dealing with the wrong people and got murder when they decided not to go through with the deal."  
  
"I am sorry Inuyasha."  
  
"Don't be. I don't care about it anymore, I just glad that I escaped." Kagome looked at him, his face clouded over eyes tight with anger.  
  
"You do care Inuyasha." She said slipping her hand into his holding onto his gaze. "You hate them for abandoning you; you wish you died with them so you can stop feeling of the guilty because you hate them and you don't want to."   
  
Inuyasha looked away and stood up quickly. "Called me in you need me." He said shortly and walked out of the room.   
  
Kagome rolled onto her side groaning, why can't I just shut up for once she thought to her shelf. Her eye lid eventually grew heavy and she fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha growled as he walked down the steps, the girl got too close to what he was thinking; he hated how she can understand him so god damn well.   
  
His mind was an emotional mess at the moment; Inuyasha briefly glanced at the door of his room then walked out and got into his convertible trying to clear up his mind.  
  
Kagome woke a few minutes later hearing the distant sound of a car. Throwing back the covers she pushed herself up and padded into the bathroom staring at the haggard face that was looking back at her in the mirror.   
  
She twisted the tap watching the cold water pour out and plashed it onto herself felling slightly refresh and the shocking cold water startled her awake.   
  
Her eyes shifted to a photo frame hanging off the wall beside the mirror.  
  
It was a picture of Inuyasha, his handsome face grinning as he slung his arm over the shoulder of another lady. Kagome frowned examining it closer; the girl almost looked like her. At the bottom of the frame, there wrote: All the love from Kikyo.  
  
End  
  
Welllllllllllllllll..... How was it?   
  
readers: Shut up  
  
Me: @.@ *Sniff* I was just asking ;_;  
  
Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! there was no fluff! *sign* I just have to make it up to you guys in the next chapter, hopefully. 


	9. Suicidal attempt

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: As usual thank you all for your wonderful response in regards to my last chapter, for those of you who are getting confused so far I am starting to write up the background bit of the story so just read on and everything will be explained.   
  
Still deciding on whether Inuyasha and Kagome should get together earlier or later but I am not too keen on instant love or coupling, what ever you wish to call it so we will just have to see. Warning: Things are going to get more complicated as the story develops so do ask me if you have any problems.  
  
MoonGodess2: Gosh thankyou so much, you must be one of my most the dedicated reviewer!  
  
Title: Suicidal attempt  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome clenched her hand slightly annoyed at her sudden spasm of jealousy, it wasn't as if she and Inuyasha was together or anything, she didn't know why she was feeling like this. Kagome signed unhappily depressed about her current love life-which was none.   
  
She knew Kouga likes her but somehow she found it hard to return that feeling, deep down in her heart there was always a spot for Inuyasha no matter how hard she tries to deny it.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom and felled faced down onto the bed taking in a deep breath of Inuyasha's scent. She frowned when her stomach grumbled, pushing herself back up she strolled out of the room hoping to find Inuyasha.  
  
A few miles away  
  
Inuyasha glanced at his watch; it was already ten am in the morning. Kagome should have woken up by now he thought. Flooring the pedal he speeds down the street ignoring the honking cars behind him.   
  
He pulled up in front of his two storey house and strolled in to find Kagome raiding the kitchen. She looked up started at first then turned sheepish when she saw a mess around her. Inuyasha smiled at bit.   
  
"Come on, we'll go out to have breakfast."  
  
"Okay."  
  
On the way in the car Kagome fidgeted uncomfortable having being so close to Inuyasha. Feeling slightly woozy she closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat. She smiled happy with the fact that she was still able to be with Inuyasha, at that moment, the image of Kikyo in the photo popped up in her head. She sat up again and glanced cautiously at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from the side of his eyes catching her glance, his hair bellowing back as the wind rush past his head. (They are in a convertible)   
  
"What?'  
  
"Who is Kikyo?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked back to the road. Kagome bit her lips wondering if she had insulted him yet again. The silence lasted for a while before Inuyasha started to talk just when Kagome was beginning to think the he wasn't going to reply.  
  
"Kikyo and I met in America…" He paused a bit before continuing on. "I suppose she was like me, our lives were very much different but we were both trapped in uncertainty and neither of us happy."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome again. "Are you sure you want to know this?" He asked. Kagome blinked a bit, "oh yes, please continue." Inuyasha signed a bit and started again. "We met on one of those days when I was still wondering in the streets, she saw my state and offered me help. In return, I helped her a bit with the company she was managing. Kikyo's dad is a bastard who constantly abuses her. It is a good thing she doesn't stand his treatment but that doesn't mean she was happy."  
  
He signed a bit and made a right turn before continuing on. "To make a long story short, we helped each other through the years and now that her fathers dead and me with my proper career I guest everything turned out well."  
  
"So is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Inuyasha turned and looked at her. "She is very important to me." He turned back and said:  
  
"We're here."  
  
Kagome looked around in amazement half stumbling out the car, his comment about Kikyo partly forgotten. They were outside a small restaurant but that happened to be the only downside, there were beautiful lush greenery around the eatery with gorgeous crafted tables and stylish little chairs.   
  
"It is so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed as she whirled back at Inuyasha. He smirked a little. "I know you will like it. Come on, I am hungry."  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha in and they took a seat next to a small water feature by the tree. Inuyasha chucked her a menu before proceeding with his, ordering a few things. Kagome looked at the menu and gulped at the prices; Inuyasha saw this and frowned a bit when she ordered a small orange juice and a toast.   
  
He called the waiter order and ordered a few more extra plates then he had originally had in mind.  
  
Kagome's eye widen when she saw the amount of food lying on their table.   
  
"Do you eat so much Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, I usually don't eat breakfast. They are for you." Inuyasha said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"But…"   
  
"No buts Kagome, the amount I earn is at least ten times the worth of this meal each day. Anyway, it is the least I can do for stranding you like that last night."   
  
"I've forgiven you even though there was no need to but I am too hungry to care so thanks."  
  
Inuyasha spent the next few minute watching in amazement as the girl in front of him shoved food down her throat in shocking speed.  
  
"Kagome if you don't slow down you are going to choke." Still chewing Kagome grinned at him. "I'll be right." She said and continues eating though slightly slower.  
  
They sat for at while eating in silence when Kagome's mobile ran all of a sudden. Both of them jump before Kagome quickly answered it.   
  
Inuyasha frowned as she watched the girl's eye widen before turning frightened. She hanged up and leap up running out to the car. Inuyasha stash some money on the table before following suit.  
  
"What is wrong Kagome?" He said hastily running to the car.  
  
"Quick drive me to the hospital, they think Rin want to suicide!"  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha pulled up in front of the hospital and watch Kagome hop out of the car running up to the steps.  
  
"Kagome, would you like me to come with you?"  
  
"It alright!" She called back. "I've trouble you enough as it already is, thanks for the meal!" Before disappearing into the building. Inuyasha sat there for a moment before he pulled out and drove away, a small frown hanging on his face.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome's shoes echoed across the hallway as she ran up the stairs to where Rin's room was situated. When she arrived puffing from exertion Ms. Higurashi was already there along with Sesshoumaro who was sitting beside her.   
  
They looked up when she walked in and rushed towards her.  
  
"Have you heard from Rin?" Both of them said quickly looking worried. Kagome stared at them.  
  
"No, I haven't heard from her. What wrong Ma? What happen to Rin?"  
  
Ms. Higurashi sat down rejected on the bed as she covered her face behind her palms.  
  
"She heard." Her mom mumbled. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaro confused. He just shrugged, having no idea what her mom was talking about.  
  
Ms. Higurashi signed. "I was afraid this day was going to come."   
  
"Ma, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Rin's test result just came back, unless we do a heart transplant, Rin won't have long to live."   
  
Shock silence settled in the room as the other occupants realise what she meant.  
  
"There isn't another heart available is there?" Sesshoumaro said quietly. Ms. Higurashi shook her head tears falling out of her eyes.  
  
"How did Rin know?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I don't know, she must have heard when the doctors and I was discussing about it."  
  
Kagome realized Rin's feeling must be in turmoil right now. "We have to find her!" She said suddenly.   
  
"What do you think we have being trying to do?" Sesshoumaro said harshly.   
  
Kagome bit her lips, thinking desperately for a way to find Rin. She turned looked around the room realizing something.  
  
"Sesshoumaro, Rin had her mobile during her stay in the hospital right?"  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
"Rin couldn't have gone far, call her using your mobile, we can follow her ring tone."  
  
Sesshoumaro stared at her for a while before pulling out his mobile and started punching numbers in. In a moment they could here faint sounds of a phone ring coming from above, they looked at each other before running out of the room and headed for the stairs.  
  
After a moment, Kagome trailing behind Sesshoumaro clutching her chest due to a stitch arrived at the top. Sesshoumaro kicked the door in and was buffeted by strong wind which lashed around their head, shading their eyes, Kagome and Sesshoumaro walked onto the roof top of the building and cried in surprise when they saw Rin seating down on the edge dangling her foot.  
  
"Rin! Oh Rin please come down from there!" Kagome cried approaching her at a run.  
  
Rin whipped around surprised to see Kagome. Her eyes narrowed before she turned back and stared out into the city.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I will jump."  
  
Kagome halted unsure of what to do. At that moment a figure strolled past her and stood right next to Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaro glanced at Rin dismissively before looking away. "Were you always this selfish Rin?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Selfish? You think I am selfish?" Rin cried. "You are not the one who is about to die anyway what have I done to be called selfish?"  
  
Sesshoumaro glared at her angrily. "How much effort do you think you mom and Kagome went through to take care of you? While you were crying dejected and feeling unhappy who were the ones who comforted you? Do they complain huh? And what about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"So you don't care do you? Just go and die and forget about all those people who loved and cared for you, forget the fact of how many heart you will be breaking including your mom if you jump right now."  
  
Tears trail down her face as Rin hugged her self. "I am doing what is the best for everyone." She cried. "No one would have to feel sorry for me when ever they look at me and mom wouldn't have to be so stressed out all the time."  
  
Rin started to chuckle which then turned into laughter which rang in the air. "Why are you so worried anyway Sesshoumaro? I will die anyway, what is the difference between dying now and dying later? You hated me for lying to you well now is you chance to escape from the pain you'll have when you lose me."  
  
"What are you doing?" Rin said sharply when she saw Sesshoumaro suddenly climb up onto the ledge beside her.  
  
"If you want to die then I will die first so I don't have to see you fall and watch as your body shatter on the ground bellow."  
  
Rin's eyes widen in fear. "Are you crazy? You have no reason to suicide!"  
  
"You think losing the one you love is not reason enough to suicide? Do you still want to die because if you do, I will be one step ahead."  
  
"No! Sesshoumaro please don't!" Sesshoumaro looked at her.  
  
"Then promise me you won't jump, live the remainder of your life with me no matter what happens."  
  
Rin nodded crying as she clung onto Sesshoumaro who carried her down.   
  
"Rin!" Kagome cried and ran up to her, the sisters embracing each other.  
  
"I am so-orry Kagome." Rin sobbed. "It alright now." Kagome said patting her head before returning her to Sesshoumaro's arms. Kagome gave him a silent thank-you before leaving then to inform her mother of the good news. Rin was alright, now that she has Sesshoumaro with her till the day she dies, they will always be together.  
  
End  
  
  
  
"Sighed" Yeah I know, it took a bit long to right that but hey!! School holidays are here! Can't make any promises but updating should be a lot faster now.  
  
Don't worry, next few chapters will be more focused on Kagome.   
  
See!! I am making a effort! The chapters are getting longer!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Dinner Invitation

``````````````````````````````````  
  
AN: ??? (Can't think of anything to say) ^_^;  
  
Title: Dinner invitation  
  
Um… This may sound silly but can anyone out there please tell me what Ayame looks like? Pretty please?  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
"Eh? Oh Kouga!" Kagome smiled as she wave to him and got of her bike clutching her bag.  
  
"Hey are you alright? I heard about what happened with Rin." Kagome grinned.   
  
"Shouldn't you be asking Rin that?"  
  
"No, because I am more concerned about you."  
  
Kagome's smile wavered a bit. "Thanks Kouga." Before she walked into the nursery and was greeted loudly by her friends Sango and Ayame.  
  
"Hey Kagome, have you heard about the concert Inuyasha's holding?"  
  
"Concert?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ayame said enthusiastically. "They said it is going to be really good and Inuyasha won't be the only one singing-there's going to be heaps of other gorgeous guys there too!"   
  
Kagome looked at her blankly, "don't tell me gorgeous guys is your main reason for going to concert and or other gigs."  
  
"Why else do you go there for?"  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at each other, a small grin hanging on their faces as they shook their heads at that girl's denseness.  
  
"Get back to work girls." Kouga snapped as he walked in. "I won't be paying you to have you sitting here chatting."  
  
"Go away Kouga." Sango replied. "You're ruining our happy atmosphere."  
  
"I will be ruining more than that if you don't get back to work!"  
  
"Let go girls." Kagome said with a grin. "Before Mr. Meanie Head explodes."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"What?! What the hell do you mean by this Miroku? Who said I want to participate in this concert thing?"   
  
"This is your big chance Inuyasha! You haven't had a big appearance for years, now is a chance for you to come back to your success." Miroku said enthusiastically.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about Miroku? Did I even get a say in this?"  
  
Miroku glance at him before looking away signing. "Inuyasha, as your agent and administrator I have every right to organise your career and social involvement with out your consultancy."  
  
"Well that's just too bad isn't it because I am not going to do it; anyway, don't you think it is a bit suspicious for this Naraku guy to change his whole show so that it is based on me instead of some of his other client?"  
  
"Well that is just because I am a wonderfully talented businessman who is able to convince the guy that your involvement in this show would be immensely beneficial to him." Miroku said smugly.  
  
"Keh! Cut the crap Miroku!"  
  
"You are going to go on that show no matter what you say Inuyasha and by the way, for media purposes you going to need to find a girl to go with you. Pick whoever you want as long as she is presentable."  
  
"Wh-what? Miroku, COME BACK!" Inuyasha yelled at the retreating figure as he slowly digested the information. How the hell am I going to find another girl he thought.   
  
Inuyasha frowned, the name Naraku sounded familiar and he had no idea why.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat down with a sign, tired from the day's work. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kouga sauntered over as Kagome packed up for the day.  
  
"Hey Kagome, um…" Kouga looked up from the interesting spot on the ground. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Kagome paused at bit surprise at what Kouga said. "Sure, you want to invite Sango and Ayame as well?"  
  
"No no no, it is just for you and me."  
  
"Well okay." Kagome said slightly uncertain.  
  
"Great! I will pick you up at seven. See you then!" Kouga said brightly and walked off.  
  
Kagome stared after him dazed at his revelation unaware of a pair of reproachful eyes glaring jealously at her from the other room.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome signed as she got onto her bike and started pedaling home wondering how Rin was doing now. She still hasn't gotten over the fact how her mom had accepted Rin and Sesshoumaro's relationship, she really admired Sesshoumaro's courage to stay with Rin till the very end.  
  
Love is a strange issue she thought, she wasn't sure if she really want it. At that moment a car suddenly came out of no where and Kagome was directly in its path. She briefly glimpsed a tuff of hair before she veered off and her bike slide away from under her.  
  
Half daze from her abrupt landing, the person in the car jumped out and ran up to her. Grouching down beside Kagome she realised it was a he, a cute one too with a mass of red hair on his head.  
  
"Are you alright?" The guy asked her his eyes blazing in alarm and concern.  
  
"I better be." She mumbled pushing herself off the ground and brushing herself off. "Where do you learn to drive like that anyway?"  
  
"It is my first driving lesson!" He said defensively.  
  
"What? Without an instructor and driving at top speed down to street?"  
  
"Mind your own business!" They glared at each other before he signed and said:  
  
"I am Shippo and you are?"  
  
Kagome looked away from him and picked her bike up examining it for any damages. "Kagome." She said briefly then got onto her bike.  
  
"Be more careful next time Shippo." She said as she pedaled away.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"I am home everyone!" Kagome was met with silence. She signed, the house was empty again. She wondered lately if she was the only one who's actually using this house. Rin was always with Sesshoumaro and her mom, well the hospital was basically her home anyway.  
  
She dropped her bag on the couch and went to have a shower, her mind on the dinner with Kouga latter on that day.  
  
Kagome relaxed as the warm water lapped her body embracing her with warm comfort. After a while, she stepped out of the bathroom feeling slightly refreshed and went to the wardrobe to pick what she was going to wear for the night.   
  
She choose a sleeveless black dress with a halter neck which reached three inches above her knee and adorn it with a black high heel gem studded pair of shoes. She knew she was going to have a hell of a time walking in it but she really couldn't care less.  
  
Putting on some brief make up she picked up her handbag and walked down stairs to wait for Kouga to arrive determined to make her night out worth while.  
  
Just then she heard a knock on the door, Kagome smiled briefly before she picked up her bag and went to the door only to be greeted by Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kouga whistled as he drove along the street. He was happy that Kagome would accept his invitation; even though she was nice to him he knew she didn't really like him but he had hope and he hopes that their relationship will develop and that one day they will be together.  
  
As he turned into her street he saw the light on Kagome's house which filtered through the windows and onto the streets brightening what was once a dim neighbourhood. Kouga killed the engine and climbed out checking himself out on the shiny surface of the car before he grab the bunch of roses from the back seat and walked up to her front door.  
  
Kouga frowned when he heard voices coming from inside the house, he was pretty sure Kagome told him the house would be empty except for her. He wondered if she had visitors but knocked on the door anyway.  
  
The voices paused for a bit before Kagome's head peeked out from behind the door. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw Kouga.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
After Kagome had found Inuyasha standing behind her door instead of Kouga, the shock eventually gave way to puzzlement. Inuyasha had come to ask her to spend a night with her and having heard of her other plans, he grew insistent.  
  
"Kagome, come on. I really need to talk to you tonight."  
  
"We can talk right now." She demanded  
  
"Kagome!! I can't talk right now, not when you are to busy waiting for that wimp to arrive while looking like a whore."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I do not look like a whore!" She growled.  
  
"You're certainly getting close."   
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch unaware of the dark aura eliminating from the girl next to him. For a split second Kagome felt like punching him, who was he to walk into her house trying to ruin her date whilst calling her a whore.  
  
Her hand went inches from his face when the door knocked, she jump and quickly withdrew her hands before jumping up to get the door.  
  
"I am not going with you tonight Inuyasha, Kouga asked me first and there is no way that I will be calling our date off just because you need to talk." Kagome called back careful not to look at him while wondering how he will react.   
  
She started when she realized it was the first time she had talked to him in that tone, either she was really irritated tonight or that Inuyasha was no longer as important to her as she had originally thought.  
  
Hoping in was former rather than the latter she opened the door and still got a shock when she saw Kouga which to her was quite silly because she was expecting him.  
  
"Oh, hi Kouga. Please come in." She said happily while accepting the roses.  
  
Kouga step in smiling, his expression darkened when he saw Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a moment before he drawled: "My my, aren't you rude." He pause for a sec eyeing Kouga up and down before continuing, "I am after all Kagome's friend. It would be nice if you could speak to me with more courtesy." Inuyasha's eyes flashed with annoyance clearly unhappy about that guy.   
  
He couldn't understand what Kagome saw in him.   
  
Kouga turned his back to Inuyasha dismissing and spoke to Kagome instead.  
  
"You look stunning Kagome!"  
  
"Thanks Kouga, you want to go now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
They reach the door and were about to open it when they notice Inuyasha behind them.  
  
"What the hell do you want stupid turd?"  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome said disapprovingly.  
  
"I am coming with you guys." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Try stopping me."  
  
Kagome looked at them two slightly annoyed at been left out.  
  
"Shut up you two! Hurry up and work it out before i get mad!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga stared after her as she made her way to Kouga's car, both of them surprised at her outburst  
  
"Must have been feeling left out." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kouga nodded. "Must have."  
  
They both looked at each other shocked that they were agreeing with each other.  
  
They looked away, a disgusted expression on their faces then made a rush for the car.  
  
"Kagome, come sit with me at the front!"  
  
"No Kagome, don't sit with that ugly idiot! Sit here!"  
  
Kagome glared at them. "I AM STAYING WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW! SHUT UP AND START DRIVING!"  
  
Both of them shut up and it was a while before any of them started talking. Inuyasha and Kouga however did not see the little grin which hanged on Kagome's face during the whole journey. One point of Kagome she cheered silently.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
They arrived outside a jazzy restaurant which looks like they were earning quite a lot tonight. You could see people everywhere crowding around both outside and in.  
  
"Looks like there is a party tonight." Kouga said.  
  
"Wow, you're so smart." Inuyasha exclaimed dryly. "Because of you we're never going to get a seat."  
  
"Don't start." Kagome snapped.  
  
Kouga started walking towards the place, he called back. "You see unlike some people who will have an irreversible mental problem for the rest of their lives, I've made a reservation which means that no matter how crowded the place is, there will still be a seat for us. Meaning Kagome and me!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him tugging both of them away. "Kouga, since he is already here just let him stay and -" Kagome glared at Inuyasha just as he was about to make a smart comment. "Inuyasha will behave and stop acting like a brat."  
  
Kagome left both of them and started towards the restaurant. She was happy tonight and nothing was going to ruin her mood. Nothing better she thought menacingly before giggling at her behaviour.  
  
She was beginning to like the way how she was able to boss the guys around. She signed at bit, maybe I shouldn't be like this she thought silently. Oh well, stuff it.  
  
The restaurant was actually a really big multi purpose building which was beautifully designed and planned out with a sophisticated garden and fountains up the front where the car park was situated.   
  
Well cared for lawns lined the path which leads to the door made up of two massive panes of glass sparkling from the numerous lamps and globes inside. The place had a modern design with well furnising of high quality furniture.  
  
It was a three level building and Kagome could see the first level contained the restaurant while the second was five star hotel rooms however she wasn't clear on what the third level was.  
  
As they reached the reception Kouga went up to the woman and they talked for a while before he signed a few things and they were lead in.  
  
Inside was buzzing and it seems as if everyone here was having a good time. There was a band on the stage playing and after Kagome listened for a while she decided they were worth the amount being paid for them to perform tonight that is a large amount presumably.  
  
They sat down and picked up their menus.  
  
"Oi Inuyasha, you're paying tonight." Kouga growled.  
  
"I thought you were the one who invited us here in the first place therefore you should pay."  
  
"I invited Kagome not you!"  
  
Kagome glared at both of them hissing at them to shut up. She was starting to feel embarrassed when heads start to turn to their table amused by the argument.   
  
Just then she felt something zip past her arms before a rush of pain shot through her body. Momentarily blind she was confused by sudden explosions of noise and gunfire.   
  
She could hears screams around her and when she opened her eyes she saw Inuyasha and Kouga crouched by her side worry signs on their faces.   
  
But she wasn't paying attention to them, instead she was watching as they got surrounded by heavily built masked men who were all armed and pointing their guns around the place.  
  
The microphone sound and everyone's attention shifted to the man standing on the stage with several guys around him all armed and looking extremely dangerous.   
  
The guy wasn't too clean nor did he looked like the type of rich guys but the steely glint in his eyes showed that he wasn't a man to be dealt with easily. Kagome was pretty sure by looking at him that he could very well kill a person with his own hands and not care about it.  
  
"It's this simple ladies and gentlemen." He growled through the speakers, his voice echoing in the rooming which was silent except for occasional whimpers and sobs.  
  
"Work with us and you will be unharmed. If I see you trying to escape you will be shot. If I see you trying to call someone through a mobile or any other contacting devices you will be shot, if you make any unnecessary movement you will be shot. DO you understand me?"  
  
He didn't wait for a reply but simply grabbed a gun from the guy next to him and pointed to a random person before he pulled the trigger. Screams rang in the air as blood spurted from the unlucky person who died immediately, a bullet through his brains.   
  
The guy's eyes narrowed and pointed the gun around the room.  
  
Kagome gulped, fear tightening in her heart as she saw the barrel of the gun pointed directly at her!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
End  
  
*Sign* Does this mean that I am going to need my own body guards now after that cliffy?  
  
^_^ Just like to say thankyou to all those who have reviewed, i am sorry if those of you notice that i wasn't replying to your reviews anymore. Writing this story was harder than i thought and getting writers block didn't really help. Hopefully i should be able to get back to replying your wonderful messages but if i don't i am still reading every single one and loving them!  
  
Now you know what to do.........  
  
See you for next time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. A complex event part one

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Don't worry, the action will be over soon, after all this is a romance story.  
  
Title: A complex event - part one  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome gulped willing the gun point away from her head, her shoulders sagging with relieve when it did. She could feel the tension coming from Inuyasha and Kouga who were by her side.  
  
She clutched her arm blood already seeping through her palm as the wound from the bullet worsens. She had a glimpse of it and she could tell she was in trouble if she doesn't get it fixed soon. The wound was an inch and a half across and about a third of an inch deep, maybe a bit less and it was starting to look a bit green.  
  
Kagome bit her lips gasping slightly from the pain feeling pissed off because her evening was ruined. She felt like screaming at them but unless she had a death wish, it wasn't a very wise decision.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered catching her gasp of pain.  
  
"Not if I continue bleeding, no."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Kagome, I find a way to get out of this." Half eyeing the armed men he ripped off a piece of his clothe and bound it on Kagome's wound as tight as possible, wincing when Kagome gasped again, the pain evident in her sound.   
  
"Promise me you will be careful!" Kagome whispered looking into his eyes.  
  
"Don't try to be a hero Inuyasha, you going to get us all killed." Kouga hissed.  
  
Inuyasha regard him coldly. "This kind of situation I've experienced before, I know what I am doing, or will be doing anyway."  
  
Kouga smirked slightly but didn't say anything, his eyes intent on the activities around him.  
  
Kagome turn back to the leader, the one they called Bankotsu. The ruthless piece of shit she liked to call him.   
  
They were ordering people around, rounding up groups from the front and working their way to the back where Kagome and co was.  
  
She saw each group being ushered out of the room and upstairs where she resumed they would be locked up in the hotel rooms. At least it was a five star room she thought slightly surprised at her ability to joke at a time like this.  
  
The men reached their table and one of them yanked Kagome up, she let out a cried of pain as the guy made a grab for her ruined arm. Kouga and Inuyasha instantly struggled to reach her said and only stopped when the guns were jabbed at their heads.  
  
"I am fine." She mouth at them before Kagome, along with the rest was dragged out as well.  
  
They were thrown into the room their hand and legs tied up. The door slam shut, the sound of a key in the door before silence.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga wormed their way across the floor to reach Kagome's side; she was beginning to feel dizzy from blood loss.   
  
She leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder and closed her eyes dimly aware of Inuyasha and Kouga discussing. When did they start to get along she wondered before she drifted off unconscious.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome drifted off then started struggling out of the bounds.   
  
"Oi Kouga, a little help here." He whispered.  
  
Kouga looked at him objection fleeting across his face for a brief moment before he shuffled over.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He said.  
  
"There is a knife in my pocket, see if you can reach it, it's on my right."  
  
"Move closer anyway why the hell do you carry knives in your pockets?"  
  
"Mind your own business, you got it?"  
  
Kouga struggled around for a bit before the sound of string tearing filled the air; Inuyasha jumped up free from restraint and proceeded to untie Kagome.  
  
"Hey you ungrateful idiot, what about me?" Kouga glared.  
  
"You can wait, Kagome's losing too much blood, I got to help her first."  
  
Kouga went quiet for a moment watching Inuyasha as he moved the unconscious Kagome to a better position before he quickly change the bandages.  
  
Kouga stretched after Inuyasha untied him and went to Kagome's side as well.  
  
"You think she'll be alright?" He said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him for a while before he replied, "I hope so."  
  
"So what are we going to do now? There are too many guys out there for us to take out."  
  
"They won't keep us here for ever, once they get what they want they will either release us or kill us."  
  
Kouga stared at Inuyasha, "I am guessing that killing us would be more likely right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded without speaking glancing around the room as other occupants stare at them.  
  
"I don't think we should untie them yet, too much movement is going to make us suspicious." Inuyasha turned to Kouga.  
  
"How do you feel about climbing?"  
  
"No good, anyway they boarded up the windows."  
  
"Not the air vents." Inuyasha said smiling gleefully.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
A moment later Kouga found himself crawling along the not very spacious air vent coughing out dust which have long condense in the metal encasement.   
  
Inuyasha was just up ahead having trouble himself because there wasn't enough room for him to move in it properly.   
  
They went on like this for a few minute before Inuyasha reached an opening. As Kouga caught up with him they both stared down from the ceiling from a different room to see Bankotsu alone in a room watching the television.  
  
"Live reports of a tragic event which took place in the sunrise hotel when the people there are now being held as hostages by a mysterious man who we are still unclear what his demands may be…"   
  
Voices drifted from the TV reaching their ears. Inuyasha and Kouga were slightly relieved that their situation was known to the public but now they were facing with the problem of how to get out of it.  
  
They stay like that for a while before Bankotsu whispered something into his earpiece and got out of the room.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down and looked up waiting for Kouga before he rushed to the door and pressed his back on the wall. Kouga followed him whispering urgently.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." He admitted.  
  
Kouga stared at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Are you telling me that we left Kagome and came all the way here and you don't know what we are going to do?"  
  
"Hey, lay off will you? I not the only one who can think up something here, at least I hope not."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Kouga growled.  
  
"Look!" Inuyasha said exasperated. "Just shut up and do what ever you want."  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up -" He broke off angrily when he saw that Inuyasha was no longer paying attention to him. Seething, he sat down thinking of a way to get him back.  
  
Meanwhile back in Kagome's room she had just woken up to find herself untied and Kouga and Inuyasha gone. She was about to question the other captives but they were either too scared or asleep to respond to her properly.  
  
Kagome slid off the bed and went to the bathroom then smiled to herself when she saw the metal frame on the air vent broken off. She debated on whether to follow them then decided to wait until they come back.  
  
She didn't think she would be too much of a help anyway.  
  
She walked back out of the bathroom and jumped in fear when she saw the door bang open. Behind the door were Bankotsu and five of his gangs their guns cocked and ready.   
  
A few people in the room started to scream but went quiet when the guns were pointed at them.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome said hating how her voice cracked at bit. Bankotsu's eyes widened before he grinned, the amusement not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
"Get her." He gestured to the guys behind him. He looked at Kagome and walked up to her. Kagome struggled to free herself from her captives while glaring at the sneering guy in front of her.  
  
She briefly noticed the sudden change in his expression before he threw a fist which connected with her face. Kagome cried out in pain her face exploding in pain from the fist.  
  
Bankotsu grabbed her chin, his tight grip making a red mark on her face. "It is my hobby to see people squirm from terror and the spurt of blood after I put a bullet through their heads. I have dedicated my life to make everyone of my operation run smoothly and successfully. I do not appreciate having two stupid boys running around and ruining my plan."  
  
He looked at her before backing away. "Take her away and get the control room prepared, I like to have a talk with those boys."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other before they kick the door open and jumped out into the corridor. The place was deserted, taking a left turn they eventually found their way to the restaurant to find a couple of the men patrolling the area, their radios cracking every few minutes.  
  
They sneaked past them looking around the place for anyone else before they ran up the stairs. Kouga cried in alarm when he saw the next floor filled with guards and did a running kick to the nearest guy before he wheeled around throwing out his fist.  
  
In a few moment Inuyasha and Kouga was out numbered, barely missing the gun fires they were pressed against the wall around the corner away from the enemy both acquired a gun for themselves.  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha swear, his face covered in sweat.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
Kouga looked at him his eyes widening when he saw a bullet wound on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
"Right now? I am fine. In a few hours? I will be anything but."  
  
"It doesn't look too bad."  
  
"No, it only went through an artery and straight out through the back." He said sarcastically gritting his teeth while he tries to bandage to wound.  
  
At that moment a voice suddenly filled the air.  
  
"Gentlemen, I must say I am impressed that you have managed to stay alive for so long."  
  
The voice boomed in the air, the sneer in his voice evident.  
  
"I must comment on your stupidity dear lads. You see, this hotel is very efficient in the fact that this place is equipped with secret cameras in many rooms to allow them surveillance on their employees and some shifty guests."  
  
The voice cracked up laughing while Inuyasha and Kouga grimaced realising what he was implying.  
  
"You see, unfortunately you guys have choose to stumble in on one of the rooms which had a secret camera installed. I must admit you guys gave me quite a shock when I saw your figures appeared on screen. You will be glad to know that I have punished the guys who were responsible for you very severely and to get you back for surprising me like that I've got a little surprise."  
  
The voice dropped off for a while before coming back on this time with someone else. Inuyasha and Kouga waited with dread, their guess revealed when they heard Kagome's cry of pain.  
  
"Do you hear that my boys? Don't underestimate me for I know a lot of things around here and the first thing I did was to get this girl after I noticed your escape so throw away your guns or your friend here will die!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other before they got up slowly and chucked away their guns. With hands in the air, they got out from around the corner and walked in view of the men who quickly grabbed them whacking them with their guns for mirth before they lead them away.  
  
  
  
End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!! This is so hard to write!!!!!!!!!! Anyway at least I am able to get this updated, not as fast as I would have liked but hey, I am trying. Thanks to all who have reviewed, i truly appreciate it.  
  
Next chapter: A complex event - part two  
  
Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. A complex event part two

``````````````````````````````````````  
  
AN: @.@ OMG!!! Over a hundred reviews, must be a miracle!! Anyway thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
chimichanga(): To reply your question, no English is not my first language in fact I have know it for about five years which I suppose is long enough -_-; but I do check my work even though I may have skip some mistakes at times by accident. Don't worry I am not insulted by your message and I am sorry you aren't feeling to well, hope you get better!  
  
Title: A complex event-part two  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga were roughly shoved into the very room where Kagome was held captive. Kouga tripped and sprawled on the ground shooting a glare in the direction of the laughter before pushing himself back up.  
  
They were taken to the control room, apparently the head quarter of the men. They could see Kagome through a wall size glass pane, she was tied up on a chair, masking type over her mouth.  
  
Kouga frowned when he saw a red patch on her cheek, he growled wondering who had hit her. Inuyasha eyed him wearily not quite sure who he was directing the growl, a growl crept up his own throat when he saw Bankotsu up ahead coming to meet them.   
  
The men behind them tightened their grip on their arms whilst nodding to their boss.  
  
With a bored expression on his face, Bankotsu walked up to them and threw a punch in Inuyasha's gut then did the same to Kouga, he stood back observing the two as they doubled over gasping for air.   
  
"That is but a minor punishment for escaping from that room, I assured you that those incompetent men of mine received a far greater injury compare with what you got and are going to get."  
  
He looked at then for a while then gestured to the guys behind him. Kagome watched with wides eyes as Inuyasha and Kouga was dragged off into another room.   
  
After a while Inuyasha and Kouga were thrown back out, this time their faces were bloody, bruises developing over their eyes.  
  
Kagome guessed that they were also hurt on their body from the way they winced when they moved.   
  
The men tied up those two and followed Bankotsu out of the room eyeing each other   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Bankotsu gritted his teeth before he picked up his ringing mobile.  
  
"Bankotsu my dear, all is well I hope?" The voice on the other end on the phone was muffled but nevertheless unnerving.   
  
"Yes sir." He replied stiffly.  
  
"Good, treat the white hair guy carefully Bankotsu. I have further business to deal with him."  
  
Bankotsu spoke impatiently. "Don't tell me that this whole operation was staged to get this guy. They are plenty of other less risky ways I am sure."  
  
"Yes that is very true but this whole operation was not staged just to get this guy Bankotsu, there is another guy there who took something very valuable to me. I will send you the details on him, punish him severely for me and get him to return what is mine."  
  
"But sir, I still don't understand! Why didn't we target this people individually? All this is just a waste of effort!"  
  
"Bankotsu, you are here to work for me, not to question the type of work you are given." There was a hint of warning in the person's voice.  
  
"I only work for you because you promise to get my brothers out." Bankotsu snarled.  
  
"They will be out eventually, when the time is right. As for now, why don't you enjoy yourself with the captives? I know I am finding it quite amusing, I wish I was there to see the fear on their faces."  
  
"You are a sick man."  
  
"So they say Bankotsu, so they say."  
  
The line went dead, Bankotsu stared at the phone for a moment then slammed it against the wall with a growl.  
  
"Some day I am going to get you, you sick bastard!" He said under his breath.  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kagome eyed Inuyasha and Kouga from the other room while trying to undo the strings that was holding her to the chair. She wiggled her body trying to move the chair closer to the desk on the far side of the room. She was sure she saw a pair of scissors on the desk.  
  
The chair scrape a millimetre off from the original spot, frustrated by the attempt, she tried harder, this time almost unbalancing the chair. It took a lot of concentration for her to right herself again, her heart at her throats the whole time because she didn't want to fall with the chair.   
  
She was sure there was no way she would be able to get back up if that happened and what more it would look pretty pathetic once Bankotsu and his men returned.   
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried again not planning to give up. She nearly reached the desk when the door suddenly opened and a couple of men came in.   
  
They didn't bother looking at Kagome, instead they headed straight for Inuyasha and dragged him back out the room. Kagome saw a brief flash of confusion in his eyes before he was gone.  
  
Once the door closed, Kagome released her breath not releasing that she was holding it. She gave the chair one last shove and kicked the desk watching the scissor jump closer to the edge on the table. Come on she will it and cried yes silently when the scissors fell off and was swiftly caught by Kagome.   
  
Shifting her hold of the scissors, it took her a while to get it into the right place before she started sawing at the ropes. She was free in a moment; quickly she pulled off the masking tape over her mouth and proceeds with the rest of the ropes.  
  
Finally free, Kagome jumped up with a cried and rushed out of the room the help Kouga. Her eyes widen when she saw the extent of the damage the men did to Kouga's face.   
  
Kouga looked up at her surprised that she was there, holding still, he waited until Kagome was finished with the ropes then pulled Kagome into a hug.  
  
"Are you alright Kouga." Kagome said hugging him back slightly, her tone worried.  
  
Kouga pulled back and looked into her eyes. "As long as you are safe I am fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
He glanced at the door before getting up wincing slightly.   
  
"Come on Kagome, we got to save Inuyasha."  
  
"So you care about him now huh?" She said with a smile as she helped him across the room.  
  
"Care for that stupid turd? I don't think so. I am only helping him because I know you care about your Inuyasha."  
  
"Thanks Kouga."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was feeling confused, he had a slightly suspicion that this was not an ordinary hostage crisis.   
  
He suspicion was confirmed when he was lead into another room where Bankotsu was apparently having an unenjoyable conversation on the phone.  
  
"…what the heck do you want me to do now?"  
  
Inuyasha strained his eyes unable to hear the conversation clearly.  
  
"…what about the rest?" Bankotsu paused for a while. "Yes sir, good bye."  
  
He slammed the phone down and spoke into his ear piece before glancing up at Inuyasha.   
  
"Bring him in."  
  
Bankotsu looked at him before he took out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. The men shove Inuyasha into a seat and left, he watched while the guy in front of him lit it and took a big whiff.  
  
"You must be a special guy for my boss to want you so much." Bankotsu said puffing out the smoke.  
  
"I am honoured though I really don't think I want so much attention from your boss."  
  
"Cut the wise crack." Bankotsu snapped. "What the hell did you do anyway?"   
  
"It's funny you know, because I have no idea myself. You would think that I would know something about this after going through all that."  
  
The guy ignored him.  
  
"So who is this person?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.  
  
"All I know about him is that he is a really sick annoying bastard who is too smart for his own good." He said taking another drag from his cigarette.   
  
"So you don't know who the person is?"  
  
"Who HE is, no body knows and I really don't care either."  
  
Inuyasha eyed him puzzled at his attitude and response. "So what are we suppose to be doing?"  
  
"Nothing, we are waiting for the old rat to sent his men over to pick you up. In a few hours, you would have the very honour of meeting him, well hearing him a least."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him, not too happy to here that.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Kouga and Kagome walked lightly along the corridors jumping into a room or a dim corner every time one of the men walked past. They had no idea where they took Inuyasha and Kagome was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?"  
  
"Don't ask me." Kouga replied then patted her on the back. "I don't want to admit it but Inuyasha is a tough guy. I am sure he will be fine Kagome."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile at least half of Tokyo's police department have arrived outside Sunrise Hotel including Kagome's mom, Rin and Sesshoumaro, all of Kagome's friends including Sango and Ayame and last but not least Miroku who was half worried about Inuyasha and half eyeing Sango.  
  
They all waited outside worrying about what os happenin to theirs friends   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Bankotsu both heard at the same time the approaching sirens from police cars. Bankotsu cursed and went for his phone dialling in the numbers quickly before placing to phone to his left ear.  
  
"Sir, the police are here. What do I do now?" He paused for a bit before answering: "Yes I have them…is that all sir?....Very well."   
  
He hanged up.  
  
Fidgeting his earpiece, he repositioned it and started talking.  
  
"This is Bankotsu; I want everyone in position. Bring that guy and meet me under the stair on level one."  
  
Bankotsu grabbed his suit case and motioned to the men in the room.  
  
"Grab him." He said "Let's go."  
  
"Yes sir." The men replied stiffly and walked Inuyasha out of the room.  
  
"Hey Bankotsu, which guy were you talking about?" Inuyasha called out from behind him.  
  
Bankotsu didn't bother to turn around. "A guy who took something from my boss, he will be coming with us." He said briefly as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha looked around him, it seems as if everyone was prepared to leave and knew what they were meant to do.  
  
"Your men are pretty organised." He commented.  
  
"That the only reason why they are alive."  
  
Inuyasha frowned a bit, he was really starting to dislike this guy and he felt sorry for the people who have to put up with him.   
  
Looking out the windows he could see the whole street outside crowded with police cars and the officers including the media and curious passer bys, he thought he saw Miroku but dismissed that idea and instead paid attention to another guy who they had just dragged out.  
  
The guy had bruises all over his face and his shirt was torn and bloody. Inuyasha couldn't see his face properly, his distinctive features obscured by the damaged caused.  
  
Bankotsu strolled to the door his gun cocked and ready. Grabbing the microphone from a gun next to him, Inuyasha watched as Bankotsu spoke.  
  
"I any of you are to make any move, the two hostages I have here will die." His voice rang across the area, everyone was silent waiting for the man speaking to make his move.  
  
"I am being particularly nice today because usually I would've just killed everyone, if you don't want to die I suggest you move away now!"   
  
The policemen looked at each other then turned to the commanding officer. The guy looked flustered having never before being in this situation. He stepped out his own microphone in hand before he spoke into it.  
  
"W-we ask of you to drop your guns and let go of the hostages." The guy stuttered. "If you don't cooperate we will have t-to take y-you done by for-force."  
  
Bankotsu roared in laughter, the rest of his men sharing his amusement.  
  
Inuyasha grimaced, he could see how pathetic this officer was, if he was in Bankotsu's shoes, he too would not have being moved by the guy's proposal.  
  
"You make me laugh 'commanding officer', that sounds like a pretty lame threat to me." Bankotsu grinned then held up his gun. The policemen shuffled around nervous of an attack.   
  
"I have being looking all day for an excuse to do this." Bankotsu loaded his gun and aimed into the crowd.  
  
"This is my final warning, if you do not move out now, my men and I will take down this whole neighbourhood and I assure you I am looking forward to it."  
  
The officer wiped his forehead, sweating profusely. Finally he started ordering his men back, ignoring the protest coming from the civilians.  
  
"Smart move." Bankotsu snarled slightly disappoint at losing his chance for bloodshed. He whispered something into his ear phone and in the next minute five van arrived in the neighbourhood stopping directly outside the Sunrise hotel.  
  
Bankotsu waited until all his men have moved inside the waiting vans before he and Inuyasha climbed on.  
  
Inuyasha briefly saw Kagome rush out of the building along with Kouga before his head was pushed in and the door behind him slammed shut.   
  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried after the van, she felt like running after him but there were people behind her who were holding her back. The next few moments past by in a blur, she saw many faces flashing past her, her mom, Kouga, Sango even the man who she had sent flowers to sometime ago.  
  
They were all saying something but she couldn't hear them, just then she felt her heart constrict before suddenly the world around her started to sway.   
  
Kagome dimly remember being carted into a vehicle before she passed out, the last thing on her mind was what happened to Inuyasha.  
  
End  
  
End of another chapter and many more to go.  
  
What happens to Inuyasha will be concluded in the next chapter and then hopefully this story will move towards romance instead of all this drama which I totally hate writing.  
  
Thankyou for all your reviews, please include your email if you wish me to reply or answer a particular question.  
  
Queries:  
  
There has being a few queries in regards to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and what Kikyo has to do in all of this. I just want to make it clear that Inuyasha and Kagome were very closes friends and still are after all this years.   
  
Their relationship will develop further on but currently they are just friends not in love or anything even though both have briefly accounted that feeling for each other.  
  
Look forward to the next chapter!!! ^_^ Solemate 


	13. A small warning

  
  
I am so sorry having taken so long to update, with so many tests to study for and being extremely busy lately I do hope you forgive me for this horrible crime. (Have sympathy, they were real life situations not made up excuses)   
  
As usual, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and read on…..  
  
Title: Small warning  
  
  
  
The trip took a while; Inuyasha could not tell how long because the windows were boarded up. He wasn't too nervous just slightly unhappy because he was in a position where he was unable to defend himself.   
  
Inuyasha looked up and stared at his captive, most of them were hard men who weren't allowed to show emotion, he wondered who the boss was and how he was able to get and find these types of men working for him.  
  
All too soon the van was stopping and after a few minute, the door was pulled open from outside. Light streamed into the van making him momentarily blind for a second before his eyes grew accustomed to the sudden brightness and focussed on his surrounding.  
  
They had driven into an abandoned warehouse, around him were motor vehicles which were either rusted and looking extremely old or missing large chunks of it self.  
  
As he climbed out the van a guy behind Inuyasha pushed him towards the direction where everyone seems to be heading. Inuyasha was confused because they were heading right into a blank wall. The group paused in front of the wall and waited for Bankotsu who was communicating into his earpiece.  
  
After a brief moment there was a loud clank followed by a beep before a section of the wall in front of them pushed out and slid to the side. Slightly surprised, Inuyasha followed the rest of the group as they proceeded down a small and dark tunnel.  
  
The tunnel brought them to a small well furnished room which branched off into several other quarters. The men behind him headed off into the door on Inuyasha's left while he was lead off with the remaining people to the right.  
  
Eventually, Inuyasha was brought to a room which was dark except for the brief outline of the objects in the room against the shadows.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice drawled from the darkness the chair swinging around. "It's being a long time since I last saw you."  
  
Shivers travelled down his back, he pondered for a while not comprehending why the voice sounded so familiar.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Tut tut tut, forgotten me have we. Here, this object might refresh your memory."  
  
An object came hurling out of the shadows landing near Inuyasha's feet. He bent down and picked it up.  
  
It was a necklace, alike the one his mother gave him on that day…  
  
"How did you get this?" Inuyasha said his voice came out ragged and harsh.  
  
"Your parents were one of the few who I trusted Inuyasha. I was very disappointed when they betrayed me."  
  
"So you killed them?" Inuyasha shouted his voice filled with fury. He wrenched his hand free from the two guys behind him and made a lunge for the man in the shadows but his attack was brought short when he was sent flying from the kicks made by the goons who were originally holding him.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, I have no intention of hurting you so don't force me to."  
  
Inuyasha puffed spatting out blood from his mouth. "You son of a bitch! What the hell do you want from me?" He growled.  
  
"I have everything that I have ever desired; I need nothing from one as petty as you." The guy spat.   
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing lately, certainly a lot better than I would have liked but one can't have everything going their way can they?"  
  
"You see Inuyasha nine years ago; after your parent betrayed me I made a vow to make sure that all those associated with your parents would suffer."  
  
"Then why-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"I am not finished, have patience my boy."  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha roared his outburst was rewarded by another series of kicks.  
  
"I have kept track of you for a long time Inuyasha, watching you grow from the tiny twat you once were to an arrogant bastard."  
  
The man chuckled to himself.  
  
"You tried so hard my boy; it breaks my heart seeing you fail so often."  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Inuyasha shouted struggling from the men's hold.  
  
"Swear all you like Inuyasha."  
  
"You wouldn't care would you, because you know what? Those words don't insult you, they just describes you as clear as night and day!" He seethed.  
  
The voice was silent then suddenly from the shadows; a fist struck Inuyasha on his face.  
  
"Normally you would be dead by now."  
  
"Go along and kill me." Inuyasha said through his gritted teeth.  
  
"That will just take all the fun out of things." The man signed...  
  
"If I hadn't being so busy lately, you would never have made it as far as you got now. I will make you suffer Inuyasha, to the point when I am satisfied and then I will kill you."  
  
"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Inuyasha yelled, his vision turning red from anger.   
  
The chair swung back around, "take him away."   
  
"Let go of me you morons." He said struggling.  
  
"This is a small warning Inuyasha," the man added. "Just remember, if you don't want anyone you love to get hurt, stay away from them."  
  
.  
  
Kagome gasped and sat up quickly. She looked around her wildly barely taking in her surrounding. She was about to jump off the bed when the door flew open and her mother burst in.  
  
"Kagome! Oh I am so glad you're fine" Ms. Higurashi cried hugging her daughter close.  
  
"Mom, get off me, I need to go find Inuyasha." Kagome complained struggling to get out of her mom's hold.  
  
Her mother pushed her back into the bed. "You are staying right here Kagome." She said sternly. "Your Inuyasha is fine; they found him lying on the ground on a street few miles from here. Apparently the kidnappers decided to let him go."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Her mother shrugged. "I don't know that was all the police told me."  
  
"Where is he now? I've got to see him."  
  
"No Kagome, I told you once and I am not telling you again. You are staying in the hospital until you are well enough. Rin and I have being so worried about you."  
  
Ms. Higurashi signed and sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"I can't stand this anymore, first Rin and now you. This family is falling apart and it is all my fault!"  
  
"Momma, I am sorry. Please don't feel upset about us." Kagome said feeling guilty.  
  
She signed again and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Promise me you will take good care of yourself."  
  
"Yes I promise."  
  
"Good." She said briefly. "Inuyasha refused to go to the hospital for treatment so I assumed he would be at home right now. I need to see some of my other patient so I am going to leave you for now, if you need anything just call one of the nurses okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and waved her mom off.  
  
She sank back onto her bed wondering what Inuyasha was doing now. She wondered what they had done to him and way they had let him go without any demands for ransoms.  
  
She groaned and rolled over, her head throbbing.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes and slept hoping Inuyasha was okay.  
  
  
  
"Ow! Would you lighten up there man?"  
  
"It is your own fault for not going to the hospital, shut up and stop complaining!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku and turned his head away while he bandaged his wounds.   
  
"So what was all that about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Miroku said throwing down Inuyasha's arm watching him moodily as he howled in pain.  
  
"Why you Miroku." Inuyasha growled clenching his teeth. "When I am fine, I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Oh are you? Well then I guess you won't have anyone to take care of you would you?" Miroku stood up and made to leave when he thought better of it.  
  
"I am only doing this because of what you have being through lately, you are lucky to have a guy like me here."  
  
Inuyasha drifted off half way through Miroku's grumbling. He felt sick in his stomach for he too was confused at why the guy had let him go. If the threats the man made were true then that means that he can no longer hang out with Kagome. He did not want to see her get hurt.   
  
Inuyasha groaned.   
  
He should be feeling angry after meeting the guy who had killed his parents. Indeed part of his mind was already planning on a way to kill him yet he was also scared, not so much for himself but for the people around him.  
  
The last thing he wanted was for those he cared about to be hurt because of him. He didn't think he could withstand that kind of guilt and responsibility.  
  
The phone rang and Miroku picked it up for a brief moment before he handed it to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome's voice sounded urgently from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah I am fine look-"  
  
"I am so glad, I can't believe what happened. Do you know why they let you go?" Kagome broke in.  
  
"Kagome listen to me. Please don't speak to me anymore. In fact don't see me at all. This is for your own good Kagome I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha slammed the phone down avoiding Miroku's look. He was shaking badly. It was even harder than he had thought to say that to Kagome, he hoped that she will forgive him one day.  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at the phone her heart sinking slightly. However she refused to believe that Inuyasha had did that on purpose, she believed there was a reason behind it and she was going to find out about it.  
  
A short while later Kouga walked into the room. Kagome had jumped slightly feeling guilty inside because she had forgotten about him.  
  
They had a brief conversation before Kouga left and Kagome was alone again.  
  
What's happened to you Inuyasha she thought unhappily. I wish you were like the way you were before you left.  
  
A single tear leaked out of her eye, it travelled down her face unnoticed.  
  
A few mile away someone was feeling just as unhappy.   
  
End  
  



	14. Our night together

  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am beginning to feel that I am repeating myself too often lately but it is all for a good cause.   
  
I know, I know. I have being dying for some romance between our two staring couples so this chapter is more based on those two. Also I hope it would make it clear to some doubtfuls out there that this is definitely an Inuyasha and Kagome fic.  
  
Title: Our night together  
  
  
  
A week has passed and Inuyasha was no longer answering Kagome's calls, instead, he concentrated on the up coming concert spending most his day rehearsing.   
  
He had decided to go along with Miroku's plans and go along with what this Naraku was planning for him.  
  
Life went back to normal and except for the occasional hassles coming from reporters who wished to interview Inuyasha on both his concert and the kidnapping incident things were as it was before.  
  
After a few days later Kagome returned to work and she could no longer deny the fact that Kouga really like her. Despite all his attempts and small gifts she was unable to feel anymore different to him then she did before.  
  
However she did not have the heart to openly tell him about her true feelings, something which she wasn't too sure about herself. Event though she did not like Kouga anymore then a close friend she did not understand where her relationship with Inuyasha stands or had stood.  
  
It was even more frustrating how Inuyasha wasn't returning her calls in fact, she was pretty sure he was avoiding her. There were times when she really wants to strangle that stubborn idiot.  
  
Sango and Ayame are already preparing the camping equipments they will need on the night before the tickets to the Inuyasha concert comes out.   
  
Kagome called them crazy; they just think they are extremely dedicated fans.  
  
Rin remained with Sesshoumaro, what they did together Kagome had no idea of. Last time they meet was in the hospital and both of them felt that the end of their time together was nearing the end.  
  
Rin was growing weaker and the signs were growing. Her face was pale and lifeless and she was constantly tired. Kagome had never felt so low and desperate in her life, she could not stand to watch and wait as Rin's life span grows shorter.   
  
If there was a time when she needed someone she could love and depend on, now was never too soon.  
  
.  
  
On a particular night, her mother was still in the hospital and she was home along again. There being no moon, the night was waxed as thick as pitch. The wind had dropped and the neighbourhood was strangely hushed as was Kagome's house, devoid of all movement.   
  
Kagome shivered throwing on her thick coat as she ventured outside. She closed the door behind her and walked down the pathway to the gates. The latch on the gate went click and the hinges creaked as it swung open then close behind her.  
  
She walked down the street, her face turning rosy from the biting cold of the night.   
  
As she walked, her surroundings faded away as she pondered and dreamed of what it would be like if she was with Inuyasha.  
  
The aftermath of the past day's fear and exertion had made her aware of how precious life is. She herself was plague with exhilaration and terror, her pain and confusion of losing the people who she loved not to mention the threat of her own illness.  
  
She didn't want to tell her mother but lately the attacks were growing more and more serious. There were several occasions which she had coughed up large amounts of blood and there were the constant feeling nauseas in her stomach.  
  
Soon her meaningless wonder brought her to a small bridge, under it flowed a small streams snaking its way throughout the land and out to the sea.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath in and closed her eyes relaxing under the darkened sky. However she was not aware of the fact that she wasn't alone and another had waited in the shadows long before she had arrived.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha cursed his stupidity at choosing to wonder near Kagome's house. He crept around behind a tree waiting for Kagome to turn around before he could get away from there.   
  
This was not the time he wished for Kagome to see him. He turned away and tip toed off, the soft grass underfoot masking any noise he was to make.  
  
He nearly made it to his car when he glimpsed a small shadow creeping from behind the girl. Inuyasha crouched down and stared at figure then flew up and made a lunge for Kagome as the figure pounced.  
  
Kagome let out a startled cried which were cut short when a hand clapped over her mouth. She struggled trying to get away but the person was way too strong.   
  
Suddenly she was released; she fell to the ground puffing aware of fighting noises coming from behind her. She pushed herself up and whirled around her eyes widening in surprise when she saw Inuyasha throwing a punch at who seemed to be a guy.  
  
It didn't last long and soon the guy deciding that Inuyasha was more than a match for him decided to flee.  
  
Kagome limped over to Inuyasha having sprained her ankle slightly when she fell. Inuyasha walked over to help trying her avoiding her eyes, this was noticed by Kagome.  
  
"Don't come any closer Inuyasha, not until you tell me the reason for this."  
  
"I don't get what you mean." He replied flatly.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed in angry. "Just what do you mean by that Inuyasha?"  
  
"After what we have being through the least I expected of you was to avoid me like that. Just what was the reason for this Inuyasha?"  
  
"There was no real reason Kagome, if you don't have anything else to say then I bid you farewell."  
  
"Running a bit fast are we?" Kagome spoke bitterly.  
  
"At first I did not wish to believe it but now I can no longer lie to myself anymore. I just don't understand why our old friendship meant so little to you or is it probably just me?"  
  
"No!" Inuyasha cried forcefully. He whirled around and grabbed her hands pulling her close so that they looked directly into each others eyes.  
  
"My affairs are complicated Kagome. My reluctance to be involved with you had nothing to do with our friendship which I value greatly."  
  
He released her and stepped back. "Please Kagome don't make it any harder than it already is. The past is the past; let it be over and done with."  
  
Kagome stared at him incredulous. "You want me to forget everything about us? How can you say that?"  
  
"There is nothing about us Kagome! Merely good friends when we were young. Stop imagining things!"  
  
There was a shock silence between them, neither truly comprehending what had being said.  
  
Kagome felt her hand lifting before she brought it across Inuyasha's face. The sound of the slap filled the air punctuated by the angry puffs coming from Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha stood there stunned then his eyes narrowed. He clenched his hand turning away from her, his foot stomping through the brittle leaves which covered the ground crushing the thin blades of grass that had poked it way up above ground.   
  
Anger blazed inside Kagome, she wasn't surprised at Inuyasha's answer instead it was the way how he said it so carelessly that pissed her off.  
  
"Inuyas-" Her breath fell short and her lungs heaved replacing it with violent hackings.   
  
Inuyasha turned around exasperated and found Kagome kneeled over on the ground coughing madly.  
  
He rushed over to her concern filling his eyes.  
  
"Get – get away from me." Kagome gasped pushing him away. She pushed herself up and staggered away with Inuyasha at her heels ready to catch her if she was to fall.  
  
"Kagome please, I am sorry okay?" He pleaded desperately trying to grab hold of her.  
  
"Get away fro- move!" She flung his hand away and fell to the ground. Inuyasha startled by her sudden movement toppled over on top of her.  
  
Kagome struggled from beneath him until he grabbed both of her hands and held her still. Her coughing ceased.  
  
Inuyasha's mind grew numb his thoughts and cautions in disarray as he stared into the eye of the still girl beneath him. His head lowered, their hearts racing against each other as the distance between them grew closer.  
  
Their lips were the girth of a needle apart when Inuyasha came to his senses and drew away.  
  
"I am sorry." He mumbled breathing heavily as he helped Kagome up.   
  
"No Inuyasha." Kagome said softly feeling slightly disappointed. Inuyasha looked up. "I should be me apologizing here; I didn't mean to slap you that hard."  
  
"Does that imply that you were meaning to slap me lightly?" He said his mouth upturned into a grin.  
  
She slapped his shoulder playfully. "You know what I mean Inuyasha." Kagome looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I beg of you to tell me why you were avoiding Inuyasha. I promise you I will stop bothering you when you me the true reason, what ever it might be."  
  
Inuyasha grew silent his eyes shadowed. He gave out a big sign and lead Kagome to a tree near by helping her to sit down.  
  
"I do remember telling you how my parents were murdered."  
  
Kagome gasped. "Are you saying the murderer is back to get you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her slightly startled. "You are partly right." He admitted.  
  
"I wouldn't have cared as much if it was true but the son of a bitch decided it would harm me more to take out those who I cared about first."  
  
He looked at her his eyes searching. "Don't you see what I mean Kagome? If he were to know that you had anything to do with me you would be in great danger!"  
  
"But that is stupid Inuyasha! By staying away from everyone you are doing exactly what he wants you to do. Anyway he can't kill everyone you are associated with. That would practically be whole of Japan since everyone loves you so much."  
  
"I can't risk it Kagome. I don't want to."  
  
"Inuyasha if you want to revenge your parents for their death and for what this guy has done to you all this years you should be doing everything you can to stay happy and spit him." Kagome replied seriously.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled pulling her close. "It is not that easy Kagome."  
  
"You don't know until you try."  
  
"Is that what you want me to do?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should go home and rest, before your illness acts up again." Inuyasha said helped her up.  
  
"We will talk another day Kagome, I will call you."  
  
"So is that a date?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You can say that." He replied and they walked away smiling at each other.  
  
  
  
The man that had attacked Kagome crouched in the shadows seething.   
  
He was afraid to go back now that he had failed to bring Kagome to his boss as he was ordered to.   
  
He hoped to himself that the information about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship was able to keep him alive.  
  
  
  
Wow!!! A happy ending for once well for Kagome and Inuyasha anyway. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Bye  
  
Solemate 


	15. The surprise visitor

.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews and I just like to apologise for taking so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Title: A surprise visitor  
  
  
  
A small groveling man crouched in front of another who was pacing the room calmly.   
  
The man who they called the Boss had a striking face and stature. You knew his was a man of authority at first glance but what was most deterring about him was the cold pair of calculating eyes he wore on his face.  
  
He stopped in front of his desk, his dark flowing hair swished in the air as he opened the draw waiting for the guy on the ground to finish talking.  
  
He swung around picking up the gun and aimed. Three quick bangs were issued and soon the floor was spewing with blood and brain blasted out the guy's head from the bullets.   
  
After a minute Bankotsu came in with a few men behind him who set about cleaning the mess in the room.  
  
"Sir!" Bankotsu said with his head bowed.  
  
"Yes Bankotsu, is there something you need?" The man asked, a smile on his face as he sat down placing the still smoking gun back in the draw.   
  
Bankotsu shifted nervously looking at the dead body from the corner of his eye.  
  
"No sir, I just want to inform you that the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha is confirmed, it seemed that they already knew each other before he arrive in America ten years ago."  
  
The man chuckled. "Is that the only thing you want to say?"   
  
"Why did you kill one of my men Naraku?" Bankotsu said flatly waiting for the man's response.  
  
The guy shifted slightly surprised then started laughing. The intimidating sound rang in the air as menacing as an unspoken threat.  
  
"You did your homework well Bankotsu to know who I really am." There was an edge to the smile in his voice.  
  
"However, that piece of knowledge would do you little good Bankotsu." He drawled. "By knowing my true identity I can guarantee that one day you will not be able to leave this place alive."  
  
"You can try to kill me sir but you cannot forget the promise you made to me."  
  
"It is really a wonder why a pitiful guy like you would care so much about your brothers."  
  
"You have never cared in your life for whatever you do, I doubt you will understand."  
  
"No I will not Bankotsu and I don't plan to. To answer your question, killing that guy was minor punishment for failing to do his duty to bring Kagome here."  
  
"I would not think that death is a minor punishment sir."  
  
"Bankotsu Bankotsu," Naraku signed. "You know too little about this society we are dealing with. To die a quick death is something which many others have wished for but can never get or would you have preferred me to put him through many years of torture before I kill him??  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good, I am sure you have other things to see to Bankotsu." He said abruptly.   
  
Bankotsu caught the words of dismissal and made his leave unable to forget the terror in the eyes of the guy Naraku had killed so quickly.  
  
That was the third guy he had lost under Naraku's hand. One day he will make Naraku give back to him twice of what he has taken.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, why do you think this Naraku guy wants us to be in his concert?" Inuyasha asked as he drove to his rehearsal.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as it benefits us, does it really matter?"  
  
"I don't know, somehow I don't really like this person."  
  
Miroku looked at him. "Aren't you judging this guy a bit quickly? After all you haven't met him yet."  
  
"It's just this feeling Miroku and I don't like it."  
  
"There is a spot there." Miroku pointed and directed Inuyasha to the place. After they finish parking they got out of the car and walked into the building.  
  
Their footsteps rang across the hall, the polished marble tiles gleaming under the fluorescent light.  
  
"What are we doing here anyway?" Inuyasha asked as they turned a corner and walked up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Partly to rehearse and get this show together and well, mainly to meet this guy we're dealing with."  
  
"It better not take long." Inuyasha grumbled and pushed open the door where Naraku was waiting behind it.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga called running to catch up with her. Kagome turned around and signed inwardly. She had being trying avoiding Kouga lately yet somehow he always seems to know where she was.  
  
She put on a fake smile and greeted Kouga.  
  
Kouga stood puffing in front of her his hand behind his back.   
  
"Surprise!" He said holding up two tickets in front of Kagome's face. "This is the VIP ticket for the premiere of the movie The Scent of Love. I heard you and the girls talking about it so I thought you might want to see it."  
  
"Kouga please-"  
  
"Here's the ticket, you won't believe how hard it was to get one of this tickets. I will meet you tonight outside the cinema ok? Bye!" He grinned at her and ran off.  
  
"Kouga, Kouga..." Kagome signed in despair. Tonight was the night Inuyasha and she was meeting and for Kouga to pick to same night to ask her out on simply bad luck.  
  
"You are so lucky Kagome." Someone signed.  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around to see Ayame standing behind her.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Ayame smiled, annoyance fleeting across her face. "I mean how lucky of you to get to see the movie premiere with Kouga. I wish I was in your shoes right now."  
  
Kagome looked at her out of the corner of her eye realising with a start that Ayame must have feelings for Kouga. She was guilty for not realising the truth earlier.  
  
She suddenly had an idea. "Ayame here's the ticket, why don't you go with Kouga tonight instead of me?"  
  
Ayame stared at her pushing the ticket away. "Are you crazy? Kouga wants you to go with him not me. You can't just go around giving the tickets away, don't you care about all the effort he spent in getting them?" She exclaimed.  
  
Kagome fell silent and looked away for a moment. "To tell you the truth Ayame, I have never viewed Kouga anymore than a close friend."  
  
"But he likes you-"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Kagome retorted. "I have being trying to tell him but he just won't listen."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Ayame asked after a while.   
  
"I was hoping that you could help me." Kagome looked at her. "Go to the movie for me."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha pulled into the drive way and slammed the door shut angrily. The meeting had gone badly and further more it had confirmed his suspicion about Naraku.   
  
He doesn't quite know the answer but he does know that his doings are nothing close to good.  
  
He walked up the drive way to his front door to find it wide open. He couldn't believe it, now he has a thief in his house. Could his day get any worse.   
  
He stormed inside his eye's widening in surprise when he saw-  
  
"Inuyasha!" The girl cried and threw herself at Inuyasha, her arms wrapping around his neck.  
  
"What are you doing here Kikyo?" He exclaimed pulling her off him. "I thought you were in America, why did you come here?"  
  
"What? Am I not welcome here?" Kikyo said pouting.  
  
"Please answer my question Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo signed and sat down. "Come here Inuyasha, look at what I bought you. I would have come here earlier had I known there were so many stores to shop from."  
  
"Kikyo!"   
  
"Okay okay. Geez come down Inu. I was just bored back at home and you were taking so long here so I thought I might as well as come here to be with you."  
  
"I told you to wait for me Kikyo, I will be busy here so I wouldn't be able to spent time with you."  
  
"That's okay, I'll just wait until you finish work."  
  
"Kikyo! Stop this-"  
  
"Don't say anything Inuyasha, I miss you so much. Now that I back with you, let not argue anymore. Okay?"  
  
Inuyasha signed and embraced her, how was he going to tell Kagome about this, he did not know.  
  
  
  
"See Ya!" Kagome called waving at Sango. She got on her bike and pedaled home to prepare for her date with Inuyasha tonight.  
  
She smiled to herself thinking back to that night when she had slapped him. She knew she had misunderstood Inuyasha, after all this years; he was still just as caring and sweet as he was ten years ago.  
  
She couldn't wait to see him tonight.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo I have to go out tonight, if you feel lonely just call Miroku and he will come to accompany you."  
  
"No Inuyasha, you can go whenever you like but just not tonight. It's our first time together after we've being apart for so long, how can you just leave me here?"  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried in frustration. "This meeting is important to me; we can celebrate any day but not tonight."  
  
"You got another girl don't you?" Kikyo said coldly. "You were always like that Inuyasha, doing what ever you like."  
  
Inuyasha signed. "Kikyo-"  
  
"No I don't want to hear it!" She cried. "Either you stay here with me tonight or leave me forever."  
  
She glared at him. "Choose Inuyasha, choose right now."  
  
  
  
A few miles away, a lonely girl waited in the dark on the very spot they had met last time they were together.  
  
The wind lashed in the air like howling ghosts whipping the leaf and sand into a miniature tornado striking all that barred its way.  
  
Kagome hugged her self sheltering behind a tree wondering to herself whether Inuyasha would arrive or not.  
  
  
  
"What is your decision?" Kikyo asked. Her eye's narrowing.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the glass bottle which contained the dried lavender and signed inwardly.   
  
"I'll stay." He replied regretting it almost immediately looking away from Kikyo's triumphant smile.  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
I am so horrible...  
  
ps: I am sorry but lately I won't be able to reply your wonderful reviews. If you have any pressing questions I will try as hard as I can to get back to you.  
  
If you are annoyed by the mistakes or typos which I have made lately, please forgive me because I am really rushing through these chapters. There is stack of work as tall as a person waiting for me to see through so I am really pressed for time. If you like to complain please email me other wise look forward to the next chappie!!  
  
See Ya!! 


	16. I will walk on

Chapter 16: I will walk on  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up on Sunday feeling dreadful from last night. She was going to kill him next time she sees him, how dare he leave her standing in the freezing wind and not show his damn face.  
  
She threw off the blanket and stumbled into the bathroom, a somber face stared back at her. Kagome signed, what happened last night had affected more than she had wished to admit.  
  
I can't let this continue she thought. I have to find out whether he likes me or not, I would rather a rejection than spent everyday thinking about him.  
  
With the objection in mind she showered and prepared her self for the day…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaro wrapped his arm around Rin shivering figure. They had waked up early to see the sunrise, a scene which Rin still greatly treasure.  
  
Enveloped in each others warmth Rin smiled contently. She raised a shaking hand to Sesshoumaro's face and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Promise me something Sesshoumaro." She whispered.  
  
"Everything you want Rin."  
  
"Promise-" She broke off coughing. "Promise me that you will live on after I go. I don't want to see you sad after my death."  
  
Sesshoumaro pulled her tighter into his embrace. "Don't say that Rin, I don't want to hear it." He choked out.  
  
"Please promise me Sesshoumaro."   
  
"I promise you Rin."   
  
Rin smiled and looked back at the sunrise.  
  
"The beginning of a new day, the dawn of past suffering and the start of a fresh beginning. That is our love Sesshoumaro. It will never ever end no matter what."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was warming up and birds sang in the air as Kagome walked to Inuyasha's house.   
  
Since the moment she had woke up there was a sense of dread and fear in her. Last time she felt it was just before a sudden heart seizure when she was twelve.  
  
Trying to ignore it her footsteps slowed as she finally arrive. She stared the two storey building and walked up to the front door. Taking in a deep breath she straightened herself and pressed the door bell waiting for someone to answer the door.   
  
The person who opened it wasn't who she had expected.  
  
Accept what you see  
Become who you are  
  
Rin knew the moment had arrived; she lifted her head slightly and captured Sesshoumaro's lips with her own. Their passionate kiss didn't last long before Rin went limp in his arm.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaro whispered shaking her. Rin opened her eyes slightly, her hand hovering near his face.  
  
Sesshoumaro grabbed it and held it to his face where silent tears flowed.  
  
"I will never leave you my dear."  
  
"Don't forget me…" Her hand dropped with her head rolling to the side. Sesshoumaro hugged her tighter his shoulder shaking in remorse.  
  
"Don't leave me Rin." He cried. "Please come back to me." He buried his face in her hair holding on tight to what was no longer there.  
  
He barely noticed the golden orb of light making its way above the horizon nor did he see the fires of glory cast it warmth to the world as light crept onto the calm sea.  
  
He was oblivious to all but his grief for the world had stolen his love; she was forever gone from him.   
  
She died without regrets and without pain for her the greatest happiness of her life was to die in the arms of the one she had loved.  
  
Her spirit hovered above her unmoving body and the weeping figure of Sesshoumaro, she smile down at him and faced the sunrise moving on to the next world.  
  
Pain smiles down on you  
Your heart breaks again  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered not daring to believe her eyes. Her eyes shifted and saw Inuyasha coming from behind Kikyo. Both of them dressed scantily looking like they had just woken.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat; she could not believe her eyes. Kagome took a step back laughing silently at her self, her emotions in turmoil.   
  
She didn't know what to feel, whether she should be jealous of Kikyo or angry at Inuyasha.   
  
How could she be so stupid, Inuyasha loves Kikyo not Kagome; Kagome was just a childhood friend, nothing more.  
  
But you will carry on  
And continue your path  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called from behind her.   
  
She paid no heed to his call. Her heart was aching and she didn't understand why. Hardly anything had happened between them, he was not worth her love or her pain.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand to stop her from running. "Listen to me Kagome; it's not what you think."  
  
"Don't say anything Inuyasha, I don't care any more." Kagome looked at him in the eyes her heart sinking. "What you say is true Inuyasha, I should have listened." Kagome withdrew her hand from his grip their eyes locked with each other.  
  
"There was nothing between us and there never will be." Kagome looked away. "I never thought that I will be saying this," She continued. "But I was wrong about this."  
  
"You don't mean this Kagome." His voice sounded angry but it was only there to cover the secret pleading tone beneath.  
  
"Yes I do!" She cried. "I loved you Inuyasha, since that day you left for America you took my heart with you and now, it seems to me that you no longer need it."  
  
"It time for me to take it back and get on with my life as you with your own. Take care of Kikyo." Kagome looked at him one last time and turned away.  
  
This time no tears ran down her face as they had for him too many times before. She walked away oblivious to where she was going. She needed to get away before her resolve crumbles.   
  
She saw only grey, dimly registering that this was how it feels like when your heart breaks. Love brings colour and happiness and at the same time takes all of it away.  
  
Her mobile was ringing, she held it up to her ear and answered.  
  
"Rin's dead Kagome." Said Sesshoumaro's cold voice.  
  
No matter how far   
How hard the path may be  
  
Kagome sank down on her knees, her grasp on the mobile loosened. She watched unfazed as the phone clattered onto the ground.  
  
Rin was dead.   
  
Her heart was broken.  
  
"Why?" She whispered. "Why is this happening to me?"  
  
But the tears refused to come down, she was in shock.   
  
She had to find Sesshoumaro and stop him from doing anything stupid she thought. She had promised Rin that she would take care of him.  
  
She placed her grief behind her and picked up the phone hurrying on to find Sesshoumaro. She had a vague idea where he might be.  
  
Place the grief behind you  
And walk on bravely  
You will get through this  
Boldly and valiantly   
  
They were on top of a building, all three of them including Rin's peaceful form. The wind buffeted Kagome's hair and wrapped them self around Sesshoumaro's prone figure.  
  
"Sesshoumaro…"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid. I promised Rin that I will live on."  
  
Kagome was silent, she understood Rin's wishes.  
  
"You should call your mom." Sesshoumaro said briefly after a while.  
  
"I will do that, soon." She replied but remained where she was, both of them drowning in their own pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
One year later  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome opened the door to her apartment and kicked off the high heels with a sign. Pausing for a second, she picked up the glass bottle which contained the dried lavender she had treasured so much and closed her eyes trying to forget what it had reminded her of.  
  
Kagome had decided to leave after Rin's death. Her old home contained too many memories and she found it impossible to face both her mother and Inuyasha.  
  
So she left, quit her job and moved away quietly with no one except for Sango who had the barest idea of what she had planned.  
  
Sango was her only link to what had being happening at home after she left, last time she heard from her, Sango had informed her that she had met a guy called Miroku, however, she failed to mention the fact that Miroku works for Inuyasha nor did she gave the barest clue that the reason she met Miroku was due to Inuyasha's and his determinacy to find Kagome.   
  
Over the years Kagome had traveled around Japan until one day when she met up with an old school friend and together they formed a small TV program. The famous show now known as "Love Struck'  
  
It was a small but popular show and they had famous people from all around Japan coming onto the show to discuss their problems on their relationships.  
  
Kagome gripped the bottle. A sudden urge to break it grew in her. Some how, Inuyasha had managed to wreak her life and even though she knew he wasn't the main reason for her unhappiness, she could find no one else to blame.  
  
"Damn you Inuyasha!" She screamed and buried her face in her hands. "Why can't you just disappear from my life?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha strolled out of the meeting room fingering the lavender bottle in his pocket.  
  
He had never forgotten about Kagome nor did he forgive himself for letting her go.  
  
He was still partly angry at her for leaving like that. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She couldn't even give him a chance to explain.  
  
Inuyasha pushed open the rotating door and ran to his car ignoring the calls coming from behind him.  
  
Last thing he needs was to be stuck with a bunch of crazy fans. You would think they have better things to do with their life.  
  
As he drove, his mobile started to ring. Inuyasha glanced at it debating on whether to pick it up or not.  
  
He finally gave in and answered.  
  
"What do you want Miroku?" He said slightly pissed.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you today?"  
  
"Just get to the point."  
  
"Well you are not going to believe this but guess what?" Miroku squealed excitingly.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Why don't you tell me?" He drawled.  
  
"You are so hard to get along with you know? Anyway, you are still trying to find Kagome right? Well if you were paying any attention at all during the meeting we just had, the host of your next TV interview happens to be Kagome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
Sorry for the delay and thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews.  
  
I know a few of you are complaining about the lack of fluff so the rest of the story will be completely devoted to the couple. 


	17. The interview

Chapter 17: The interview  
  
AN: OMG!! You guys are such wonderful people, so many reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry if this chapter may be a bit short. I just realised that i haven't updated for a while and lately I haven't really been satisfied with my writing so I apologise if the story is a bit poor lately.  
  
Hopefully, I get the next one up soon. It should be longer, better be...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome slammed her hand down on the desk.  
  
"I still can't believe you did this to me Hojo!" Kagome growled at him. "You knew about my relationship with Inuyasha, why did you have to make me interview him?"  
  
Hojo signed. "How many times do I have to tell you this Kagome? It was Inuyasha's company who wanted us to give him an interview and anyway you are the host, I can't make anyone else do the interview because you are the only one I got."  
  
"Well why can't find someone else?" She continued desperately.  
  
"Because Kagome, Inuyasha specifically wanted YOU to interview him. Now get lost unless you want to help me with all this paper work."  
  
Kagome eyed the massive pile on his deck and hastily retreated. "Why would he want me to interview him?' She questioned herself on her way out "What happened to Kikyo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat beside Miroku as they drove to the town where the Love Struck show was aired. Inuyasha fingered the lavender bottle thinking about Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure Kagome is going to be there, because if she isn't…" He started.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha; don't you trust your Miroku?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. "Ha ha, that better be a joke." He said dryly.   
  
"So what are you going to do about her?" Miroku asked after a moment, the wind whipping through his hair as he drove. "You think she still hate you?"  
  
"I don't believe I ever spoke to you about this."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I already know what happened." Miroku grinned. "My new girl friend happens to be Kagome's very best friend!"  
  
"When is she gonna become old?"  
  
"Not his one." Miroku replied seriously. "She different, I mean really different."  
  
"What? No boobs for you to grab?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Quite to opposite actually." Miroku grinned at him.   
  
"You old disgusting pervert."  
  
"So…" He said after a moment,seeming to be announcing something.  
  
"What?" Miroku snapped knowing this wasn't gonna be good.  
  
"You think we can stay down there for a while?"  
  
Miroku stared at him in surprise. "Don't tell me you are still going for Kagome, what about Kikyo? I thought you guys were in love!"  
  
"We were never in love! We are just close friends!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well...not from my point of view." He added.   
  
"I think I owed it to Kagome, at least I have to see whether she is happy or not."  
  
"I think she would be wonderful as long as you stay away from her." Miroku muttered.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Nothing Inuyasha, I am just presuming if she spent all this effort just to get away from you I don't think she will be too happy to see you again. Not to mention the fact that Kikyo is never going to let you go."   
  
"Cut the crap Miroku, you don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha looked off sullenly; he couldn't help admit that Miroku was right somehow.  
  
They remained silent for the rest of the trip until they stop and got out of the car.  
  
"Well, this is it." Miroku announced.  
  
Inuyasha eyed the place. It wasn't too impressive, just a small building in a small place. He looked at Miroku questioning but Miroku only shrugged.  
  
"As far as I know this place is quite popular."  
  
"Popular my ass, Kagome better be here." Inuyasha muttered darkly and walked in with Miroku following behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome walked around the building carelessly. She was still trying to get over the fact that she will be seeing Inuyasha soon. After spending a year away from home just to avoid him she realised how much she was looking forward to his arrival.   
  
She wondered what happened to Inuyasha during this year.  
  
Is he still with Kikiyo? She questioned to herself.  
  
Why should you care? Another voice popped in her head.  
  
Does he think about me?   
  
Well You certainly think about him, it gloated  
  
Kagome frowned.   
  
I don't feel for him anymore.   
  
Stop lying to yourself Kagome, it's only painfully to suppress your feelings.  
  
I am not lying she thought desperately, he only brings pain.   
  
You must have you forgotten the happy times...  
  
I don't know, I don't care. I don't want to think about it. Kagome shook her head trying to clear the voices.   
  
Thats no going to help, he will be here soon...  
  
She suddenly stop. I don't want to see him, at least not yet. She looked around eyeing the door way downstairs. I better get out of here.  
  
Kagome rushed down the stairs hoping to reach her office before Inuyasha arrive. She was nearly there when she saw Inuyasha walked into the building.  
  
Kagome skidded to a stop and stared at him her heart beat thudding in her ears.   
  
She couldn't believe how much she missed him. A year had passed and never during those times had she experienced such turmoil inside herself.   
  
They stared into each other's eye, a moment that felt like eternity. She stumbled down the stairs and tripped, the next moment she was in his arms.  
  
His heart beat thudded against hers, the rhythm dance like never before and for once she felt safe in his embrace.  
  
What am I doing? She her eyes snapped opened. No, I can't do this she thought desperately her heart breaking, not Inuyasha!   
  
"Get off me." Kagome suddenly gasped pushing him away.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her. "No!" He cried forcefully. "I am not letting you go, not ever."  
  
Kagome finally threw his hand off her and took a few steps back puffing.  
  
"Get away from me." She seethed, her thoughts clouding with anger.   
  
"How dare you Inuyasha! You never consider what others want or how they feel. You still have Kikyo Inuyasha; you have no right to be with me."  
  
She glared at him. "You shouldn't have being here. Go back to your Kikyo and get out of my life!"  
  
Kagome sobbed and fled to her room leaving Inuyasha in the hall way stunned and annoyed.   
  
"Shit, shitshitshit!" He swore. "What have I done now?"   
  
"What did I tell you…?" An annoying voice piped up.  
  
"Shut up Miroku! Shut up!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inuyasha didn't see Kagome until moments before they were on stage. She walked passed him and onto stage smiling at the audience and the camera.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes never left her, it followed her every movement like it was afraid to every lose sight of what it seeks.  
  
"…and today we are honoured to have the famous Inuyasha here in this very stage. Please welcome him!"  
  
Inuyasha started out of his pondering, on cue, he strode out to where Kagome was standing and held out his hand. Kagome took it, their eyes met for a brief second before she motioned for Inuyasha to sit down.   
  
They waited for a brief moment until the applause died down.   
  
Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortable at how close she was sitting next to Inuyasha.  
  
She began asking him questions and he replied just as morbidly. It was quite clear the tension between those two but the audience could not fathom at the reason why.  
  
"…tell me about that girl you loved."  
  
Inuyasha went silent, his eye shadowed. Kagome looked up frowning.  
  
What the hell is he doing she thought.  
  
"You know how they say that you don't know what you got until you lose it?" He started suddenly, his voice dead serious.  
  
Everyone's attention was directed to him, his tone brought in an air of importance.  
  
"I met that girl among fields of lavender. Even though it was a long time ago the memory is still vivid in my mind."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and tried to ignore his intoxicating voice.  
  
"It was like a painting, the rolling hills of green and purple colliding and merging into the deep blue sky."  
  
He took a deep breath in. "The air was filled with the beautiful perfume of lavender and it was there that I saw her."  
  
"Wh-What did she look like?" Kagome continued hesitantly.   
  
"She was like you ten years ago."  
  
Kagome's heart sank. Oh crap, you stupid idiot! Now you've done it.  
  
She signed.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha, you don't know what you are saying-"  
  
"Yes I do, I love you Kagome. I have always-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled jumping. "If you loved me you would have told me before I left, if you cared about me at all you would have told me about Kikyo and not SLEEP with her."  
  
"I was going to tell you but you ran away and I did NOT sleep with Kikyo. She arrived at my door steps one day all the way from America. I owed her a lot Kagome, I could not just tell her to go."  
  
"You owed her a lot." She repeated bitterly. "That's all the more reason why you shouldn't leave her."  
  
"Kagome! What I have owed her in my life does not automatically commit my life to her nor does it have anything to do with a relationship!"  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
Inuyasha glared at her annoyed at her stubborn attitude. He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her full on the lips starting both Kagome and the audience.  
  
She tried to pull away but he would not let her. He was determined to convince her that his feelings were real.  
  
Kagome looked at him uncertain of his intention. He kissed harder, as if he had felt her uncertainty.   
  
Their hot lips pressed together tightly emotions raging in their minds as they each come to terms with what they are really doing.  
  
Kagome signed inwardly knowing she was going to regret this, she couldn't help herself anymore.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, her actions caused the audience to erupt into applause.  
  
Damn, they both thought realizing where they are.  
  
Oh what the heck…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere else two people was watching them on Tv, one jealously, the other annoyed...  
  
Somehow, their relationship wasn't going to work without a fight...literally.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
End  
  
Unfortunately, happiness doesn't last long….   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks again for your review... 


	18. Hold My Hand

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Such a big response…sniff…so touched…  
  
Thankyou all so much for your wonderful reviews...  
  
Eyes shining in gratitude  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Kagome held onto his hand as they ran towards the car. It was only an hour since the airing of Love Struck and already, a huge crowd of press and fans milled around the studio waiting to catch a glimpse of the couple.  
  
They had almost reached the car when the crowd noticed the two and started chasing after them.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the door throwing Kagome in then jumped into the car himself driving off at full speed.  
  
Kagome looked back at the crowding which grew smaller in size as they trail behind from the speed of the car.  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled, she felt so happy for they were finally together.  
  
No matter what, she promised to herself, we will be together. No matter what…  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome smirking to himself. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Guess Inuyasha."  
  
He pondered for a second then smile. "Is it because of the fact that everyone now knows you are with the most handsome popular and rich guy in Japan?"  
  
Kagome glared at him slapping his arm.  
  
"Don't be so full of yourself. If that's what you think, I'll rather you stop now so I can get out of this car."  
  
Inuyasha ignore her request, instead he replied with: "Soon Kagome, soon you will see what I mean."  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome as they gaze out to the rolling plains of lavender, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.  
  
"When everyone turns their back away, do you still stand and hold my hand?" He recited.  
  
"I will be there to bring you through, with my hand through whatever pain." She replied and burst into laughter.  
  
"I can't believe you still remember that silly poem I made."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled lowering his head. "How can I ever forget Kagome, you were forever my light and I never need you more."  
  
"Since when did you become so romantic Inuyasha?"  
  
"Since the day you left me one year ago."  
  
Kagome signed. "You did a rash thing today, not many people are going to accept our relationship."  
  
"Who cares what others think?" He said hotly. "As long as we are together, I don't give a damn to their problems!"  
  
Kagome clapped her hand over his mouth shushing him. "I can tell that Kikyo loves you Inuyasha, she will not give up easily."  
  
"Don't misunderstand me…"  
  
"I know Inuyasha, I am just reminding you that's all. I still have to convince mother about this too."  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "I am not too concerned about Kikyo or your mother. It someone else that I am really worried of."  
  
Kagome looked at him with a trouble expression. "You don't mean Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer but she could tell from his expression that it was true.  
  
"How can that be? I heard not a word of him nor has he done anything since that day!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I am worried about. He was going to make me pay my parent's crime and I don't think he would let me off that easily."  
  
"I-I don't think we should-"  
  
"No!" Kagome cried. "Don't say that Inuyasha! We've being apart for too long, I don't want to leave you again."  
  
Inuyasha cupped his hand around her cheeks wiping away the tears.  
  
"Are you not afraid of the dangers?"  
  
"Not with you by my side." She answered boldly.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. Thank you so much."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes his shoulders sagging with relief. What I would give to have Kagome forever by my side he thought as they embraced…  
  
"I can't believe this1!" Kikyo screamed smashing the vase into pieces. "He promised me, he promised."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Kikyo dropped onto the floor sobbing. "How can she do this to me? How can she take away the only man that I ever loved?"  
  
At this moment, the phone suddenly started ringing. Kikyo snapped her head around.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She whispered crawling to the phone pick it up.  
  
"Hello my dear Kikyo."  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha is that you?" She cried clutching the phone.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but unfortunately I am not Inuyasha. However I am someone who will be able to get you your precious Inuyasha back." The voice drawled.  
  
"Who is this, I demand to know your name!"  
  
"You won't be demanding anytime soon. Just listen to my plan and do as I say. I guarantee you will have our Inuyasha in the end."  
  
"What-wait what do you mean?"  
  
Her question was met with the sound of the dial tone. She hung up and sat down limply.  
  
"What am I to do?" She said to her herself unaware of what she was going to get herself into pretty soon.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Kagome shrieked running out of the way as Inuyasha made a running dive to catch her.  
  
"Stop this Inuyasha, I beg you!" She cried half laughing half dodging him.  
  
"This is your punishment for leaving me for a year Kagome; I won't let you off this time." Inuyasha made a grab for her and tripped bringing Kagome down as well.  
  
Both of them fell in the grass laughing out loud.  
  
"I wish time would stop for moments like this." Kagome spoke wistfully after a moment then turned to face Inuyasha.  
  
Their lips meet for a brief second hesitant at first then gained confidence and began devouring eat other. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring every hidden crevice; his hands loving caressed her waist.  
  
Suddenly he stiffened pulling away. Kagome opened her eyes confused at his sudden reaction but he wasn't looking at her, instead his eyes focused on an object behind her.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head pretending to kiss her while whispering urgently.  
  
"I can't believe how fast the bastard is on us again." He swore.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are being watched, I am not sure by how many though."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen, worry flitting across her face.  
  
"Pretend nothing has happened Kagome, just do as I say. Everything will be fine" He reassured her.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up slowly following his prompt. They were nearing his car when gun fire broke out.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome pushing her in front so that her back was covered then both of them made a run for the car.  
  
They jumped in and speed off circling around for a few times to make sure they weren't being followed then continued their drive.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome shouted to be heard over the wind at the speed they were driving.  
  
"To my hotel where there would be more people and security. I won't be surprised if they are waiting at your house right now!" He replied just as loud.  
  
"How can you be sure that they aren't watching your room?"  
  
"I am not, but there is no where else I can think of now."  
  
They droved on in silence for a while until the hotel came into view.  
  
Inuyasha started swearing his head off when he saw the crowd outside.  
  
"I should have remembered god damn it." He swore slamming on the brakes.  
  
"How can the fans still be here? How long are they planning to wait for you?"  
  
"Get use to it Kagome, the wonderful life of a superstar." He replied bitterly.  
  
Kagome looked at him warily. "Wait Inuyasha, isn't there another way to get into the hotel?"  
  
He started at her thinking deeply. "They might have a fire exit we can use but how do we approach the hotel without being noticed?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Leave it to me!" She said confidently.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
Inuyasha open the door to his room slamming it behind him before collapsing on the ground in pain.  
  
Kagome whirled around then shrieked when she saw the patch of blood on his shirt.  
  
"Oh my god Inuyasha! You got shot! How can you hide it until now?" She exclaimed kneeling down and fumbling with his shirt.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you." He replied drawing in his breath in short gasp.  
  
"Let me call the hospital."  
  
"No!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing her hand to stop her. "Its not to bad Kagome." He gasped.  
  
"Just fix it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She exploded. "There is a hole right through your chest!"  
  
"Kagome, please!"  
  
She hesitated staring at his painful form then surrendered in desperation.  
  
"Wait here for a second Inuyasha. I need to go get some supplies." She stated coldly helping him into a comfortable position before grabbing the keys and walking out of the room.  
  
When she returned Inuyasha was lying on the floor eyes closed and unconscious.  
  
She hurried over to him carrying him onto the bed them pulled of his shirt exclaiming over the severity of the wound.  
  
Muttering to herself, she did the best she could to stop the bleeding glad that the bullet went right through so she didn't have to take it out herself.  
  
Awkwardly bandaging his chest, she laid him back onto the bed and waited for him to wake up.  
  
Fear and anger knotted inside her heart as she prayed for Inuyasha's wellbeing. She promised herself that she was going to make the person pay thrice for what they have done to Inuyasha at whatever cost.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Bit short but couldn't help it, this ending was to good to pass off.  
  
Stay in tuned to found out what is going to happen to Inuyasha.  
  
To their relationship.  
  
What Naraku is planning and what Kikyo is willing to do to get Inuyasha back.  
  
And last but not least, Kouga is back for Kagome!  
  
Oh yeah, and for those thinking that the last chapter was the ending, I like to remind you that I am only HALFWAY through with this story.  
  
A lot more to go...  
  
The end 


	19. Long awaited reunion

....................... .. . . . .  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Chapter 19: Long awaited reunion .  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update…--; hopefully I will be able to finish this story soon. .  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Sunlight filtered through the window, the glow of warmth cast over the two sleeping figures on the bed, their sorrow figures unmoving.  
  
Eventually the girl stirred. The mass of raven hair reveal a pale and tense face, her concern directed at the sleeping figure of the tall male on the bed. After a moment, she sighed and got up.  
  
Kagome grabbed the keys and walked out of the room and down the corridor of the hotel. She approached the lifts waiting impatiently for the door to open. After a few minute, she gave up and took the stairs instead.  
  
A moment later the same elevator door open and a woman stepped out. Her features alike to girl who had stood at the same spot not a moment ago.  
  
Kikyo took out a piece a paper clutching it firmly in her hand then proceeded to Inuyasha's room.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Kagome held the phone pressing the numbers hesitantly. The phone rang once before it was picked up immediately.  
  
"Kagome? Is that you my dear?"  
  
"Mum…" Kagome cried silently. It had been so long since she heard her voice.  
  
"Kagome where are you? Where have you been lately? I have been so worried!"  
  
"It okay mum, I'll be coming back soon. I am just calling to tell you that I am okay. Please don't worry about me."  
  
"How can I not Kagome?" Ms Higurashi sobbed into the phone. "I lost two daughters in one week, if it wasn't for Kouga and his help I don't know what I would've done!"  
  
"Kouga?" Kagome whispered stunned at what she just heard. "Is Kouga still there?"  
  
"Kagome…Kouga still loves you baby. I don't know if it's right for you to be with Inuyasha, especially seeing as how hurt Kouga was when he saw you guys on TV."  
  
"You all saw us? How can this be?"  
  
"Kagome, almost everyone knows about your story now. Come home when you are ready okay? I am waiting for you."  
,  
,  
,  
,  
"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up from the bed.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha flinch at the tone of her voice. "I am sorry-"  
  
"You are sorry?" Her voice rose. "What are you sorry for? For the pain you cause me by public announcing your love to another? Or maybe because not once have you bothered spending time with me this year since you were too busy looking for your precious Kagome?"  
  
"Kikyo, please understand that what we feel for each other is not love, there is no point to stress this relationship. We will only hurt each other."  
  
"I can' believe you said that Inuyasha. There is feeling between us and I will make sure that we will be together, no matter what!"  
  
Kikyo stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving a shaken Inuyasha behind her.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
Kagome looked carefully at the figure from across the street. Her heart thudded when she realised that it was Kikyo. Kagome hurriedly said goodbye to her mother and hang up.  
  
At the same time, the girl caught Kagome's figure, her face turning into a scowl.  
  
Kagome steeled herself as Kikyo approached her.  
  
"Kagome, I am going to make you pay for taking my Inuyasha. Never once in my life have anyone dare to hurt me this much. I will return the pain which you have caused me Kagome, thrice fold if not more."  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't love you Kikyo." Kagome retorted. "He chose me over you and if you were to have any decency left, you would stay away from us."  
  
Kikyo growl then slapped Kagome leaving behind a red handprint.  
  
"You better watch out Kagome because I am not planning to let Inuyasha go so easily. I had him first and I will be his last."  
  
Kikyo grinning at Kagome's shock expression. "Stay away from my guy you bitch!" .  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome come in the hotel room and instantly got up and walked over.  
  
"What are you doing Inuyasha? You are injured, go back to bed!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her hugging her tighter instead.  
  
"You meet Kikyo didn't you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Don't take her seriously Kagome. Kikyo has always been strong willed so she would not take this easily. But she will eventually accept it, don't give up now."  
  
"I d-don't know if this is right Inuyasha. She looked really upset."  
  
Inuyasha sighed wrapping his arms around her tighter. "This is our happiness you are talking about Kagome. Her pain will not be anywhere near mine if you were to let me go like the way you did before."  
  
Kagome reached for his face searching his eyes and was glad at what she found.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"I love you too Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha leaned down and there lips met. For that one blissful moment Kagome forgot about her troubles and instead focussed on the happiness that was in front of her, ready for her to take and keep forever.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
"Kagome!" Ms Higurashi shrieked as she flung back the door and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Don't you ever dare to leave me like that again Kagome."  
  
"Mom, I am fine please, let go already." Even though she said that, she was glad to see her mother again. Her relief faded altogether when she glimpse someone else standing behind them.  
  
"Kouga…"  
  
"Kagome, nice to see you again." Kouga replied stiffly. He nodded at Inuyasha who was standing behind Kagome then disappeared to the back of the house.  
  
"Ms Higurashi, it's my pleasure to met you." Inuyasha offered his hand to which she ignored.  
  
"I can tell that my daughter love you a lot Inuyasha. However I do not plan to let her throw away her love so easily."  
  
Ms Higurashi stared at him steely, trying to judge to uncomfortable man standing before her.  
  
"Mom…what are you doing?" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Be quite Kagome." She shushed her and then turned back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome have suffered too much because of you Inuyasha, but I know you two belong together and I think you will be able to bring her the happiness she deserves. However…" Her voice rose-  
  
"If you EVER hurt her again, I will make sure that you will never see Kagome again. DO you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Ms Higurashi. I will take good care of her."  
  
"Good." Her face cleared and then surprising both of them, she gave Inuyasha a warm hug and ushered them into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you hungry my dear? Lunch is ready, have it with me before you go anywhere else okay?"  
  
Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand nodding at her mom's request. She was happy because her mom had accepted them. The worry in her heart dissipated and so was her hesitation with her relationship with Inuyasha.  
  
Hell, if even her mother approved it, then they must have done something right.  
  
Inuyasha heaved a big sigh of relief.  
  
Kagome's mother was one scary woman.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
"-so Inuyasha confessed his love and the rest of the story you already know." Kagome said wrapping her arm around Inuyasha as they sat around the sofa sipping warm tea.  
  
Ms Higurashi smiled a bit then frowned.  
  
"I am no longer uncertain about you and Inuyasha, Kagome. I can tell he is a good guy. However I am worried about this Naraku guy. What if he decides to attack Kagome again?"  
  
"As I said before, I will do everything I can to protect her." Inuyasha replied with feeling.  
  
"That I already know, but it is hard not to worry when you daughter is being hunted by a mad man."  
  
"Mom, we are still not sure yet who Naraku is after. After all, none of his attacks were directly aimed at me, maybe he isn't even aware of me yet."  
  
Inuyasha stiffen. "We can be certain that he is aware of you Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at him worried. "He would have found out everything about you by now. As long as it's someone important to me, he will know about."  
  
"Well, he'll just have to face both of us then. There is no way I am going to let him get off easily for shooting at us and putting a bullet through you Inuyasha." She said hotly.  
  
"What!!" Ms Higurashi exclaimed. "You certainly didn't mention that in you story Kagome!"  
  
"Opps…" Kagome replied meekly cowering under both her mom and Inuyasha's glared.  
  
"God dammit Kagome…How bloody long do we have to take to convince your mother this time?" He growled under his breath.  
  
"Until I am convinced that Kagome will be safe - which seems to be extremely unlikely at the moment!"  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Kouga frowned angrily. That arse hole. What did Inuyasha have that he didn't?  
He can't understand why Kagome would choose someone like Inuyasha over him.  
  
Deep in thought, he was unaware of Ayame who had stopped walking.  
"What are you doing lagging so far behind?" He snapped when he realised the she wasn't beside him.  
  
Ayame narrowed her eyes. "You were thinking about Kagome weren't you?"  
  
Kouga stiffened then sighed exasperated. "What the hell are you thinking about Ayame, why would I be thinking of her?"  
  
"Because Kagome came back didn't she?" Ayame snarled. "With her pretty boy Inuyasha as well.."  
  
"Ayame, I am warning you. Don't speak of Kagome in that way."  
  
"Or what? Are you going to hit me?" She yelled.  
  
"I can't understand this Kouga. Why do you still care about someone who doesn't give a shit about you while you turn a blind eye to those who do?."  
  
Ayame walked up to him and shoved him back roughly.  
  
"Where was she when you needed her most huh? Did she ever give you a chance to show her your love? No, she did not because she doesn't like you! Wake up Kouga, she will never love you no matter what!"  
  
"Shut up you bitch. I don't know about Kagome but I know that will definitely never like someone like you!" He yelled back and ran off angrily.  
  
I am going to get Kagome, "NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!" He screamed out loud still running.  
  
Ayame sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She had lost Kouga again and it was Kagome's fault - again.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
  
Hello!! How was that? Too boring?? Well the love triangle is coming.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
Keep reading...the plot thickens.  
,  
,  
,,,,,,,,  



	20. The secret tale

Chapter 20: The secret tale ...

  
  
  


The wind rustled in the air but to Kagome's face, it felt like the fiery breath of devil himself. Disorientated, she did not know where she was running but only to keep moving for every step she falters brings her pursuer closer and closer.  
  
It was an agony lifting each foot, what felt like lead and heavy steel dragging her down with each step.  
  
Her heart beat pounded in her ear, the guy was approaching closer and closer. A shadow loomed ahead of her – "I am here…." A dry voice rasped...

  
  
  


"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" Kouga yelled shaking her to stop her violent trashing.  
  
Kagome screamed snapping her eyes open. The deep brown calmness of Kouga's eyes quietens her but nevertheless, she was still shaking from the memories of the dream.  
  
Breathing harshly she threw the blanket back and got out off the bed unsteadily. The floor swayed around her feet rushed up to her face as she collapsed on the floor coughing.  
  
Kouga was by her side in an instant.  
  
"Kagome, what wrong?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. The familiar pain growing in her chest was fading slowly.  
  
"I am fine Kouga; can you get me a glass of water please?" She asked still coughing.  
  
She sat down heavily on the bed watching Kouga as he ran out of the room in search for water. The pain was fading but in it stead, fear grew.  
  
She had thought her illness was gone when the coughing disappeared. Two months passed since she stopped using her medication and now-  
  
"…Kagome here." Kouga passed the glass of water along with a bottle of pills.  
  
Kagome stared at it and then at the guy in front of her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Your mom told me everything after you left."  
  
She was silent for a while and then nodded.  
  
Kouga sat down beside her while she gulped the pills down winching as the bitter taste filled her mouth.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To pack my things and leave."  
  
Kagome looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kouga smiled, the expression not quite reaching his eyes.  
  
"You are here now; there is no point in staying in this house. It time I go back and pick up what I have left behind."  
  
Kagome looked down, guilt racing through her heart. "I am sorry-" She began.  
  
"Don't be, as long as you are happy now." Kouga spoke sadly.  
  
"W-we can still be friends Kouga. I am sure of it!"  
  
"Can we?" He said quietly.  
  
No we can't, Kagome realized. It no longer the same as before, too much have happened since then.  
  
She smiled sadly and reached for his hands.  
  
"Kouga, there is still Ayame. She has deep feelings for you for a long time now."  
  
Kouga turned and grabbed her hands, his sudden action startling her.  
  
"It not Ayame I want, it's you KAGOME!"

  
  
  


Inuyasha cursed as he leaped off the bed, he was going to be late for his meeting with Kagome.  
  
Leaping down the stairs, two flights with each step Inuyasha ran to the door and threw it open crashing into Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried as she fell back and was caught by him in the last second.  
  
They lay there stunned for a second before Inuyasha came to his senses.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled getting up from under Kikyo.  
  
"To tell you that I need you Inuyasha. What I said before I did not mean it but, I cannot live without you, do you understand?" She cried.  
  
He eyes widen in surprise. "I am sorry Kikyo." He replied stiffly his eyes shadowed. "I cannot return your feelings no matter what."  
  
"No even when Kagome no longer wants you?" She cried harder.  
  
Inuyasha paused unable to watch the girl in front of him.  
  
"Not even then." He answered quietly.  
  
Kikyo grimaced then chuckled as she rose from the ground.  
  
"It ironic isn't it Inuyasha?" She laughed anger showing clearly on her face. "Two years ago you would have being asking if I was hurt instead of why I am doing standing outside your door."  
  
"What-" Inuyasha took a step back wary of her attitude. What the hell is she doing? He growled to himself.  
  
"Naraku was right Inuyasha!" She whispered her eyes shadowed. "Someone like you cannot be trusted."  
  
Kikyo laughed approaching him. "If you want something done you should do it by force. Am I right Inuyasha?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kikyo? What did Naraku do to you?" Inuyasha yelled shaking her shoulders violently.  
  
"Don't touch me Inuyasha." She said menacingly. "I will show you the pain you have caused me. I will show you what it feels like to be betrayed by those you love until the day you wish that you life is no longer worth living and then you will come crawling back to me-"  
  
"I WILL NEVER DO THAT!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Oh but you will Inuyasha. You see, Naraku has being helping me a lot lately. He helped me discover some rather interesting things about you or should I say disturbing?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her anger clouding his thoughts.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He growled.  
  
"Why are you no longer polite anymore Inuyasha? You use to be so sweet to me-"  
  
Inuyasha slapped her. So hard that the impact made Kikyo stagger back with pain.  
  
"I never treat those who deal with Naraku kindly. Something you should have already realized before you went to him." He snarled.  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes clutching the side of her face. "I will make you pay for doing that Inuyasha."  
  
A malicious grin filled her face. "What am I saying?" She laughed. "I already have what I need to make you pay Inuyasha."  
  
Still clutching her face, she pulled out a package from her bag and threw it in front of him.  
  
"In there is evidence for the crime you did four years ago with out anyone knowing-or that's what you had thought."  
  
"There is enough evidence there to proof you guilty and more to send you to jail." Kikyo chuckled and continued- "Inuyasha! If that's not enough, we've manage a way to connect it to Kagome, isn't Naraku smart eh?"  
  
His hand shook as he reached for the package. So this is what Naraku planned for him, not only that but to make it worst, he manage to drag both Kikyo and Kagome into this.  
  
"If you do not want Kagome to get hurt Inuyasha, I suggest you listen and agree to what we say. Or else I WILL NOT HESTIATE EXPOSING YOUR CRIME INUYASHA!!"

  
  
  


..Inuyasha sat in the corner of the dark room, the pile of information from the package scattered around him.  
  
Naraku had revealed something not even he wanted to know about, the secret he had kept for a long time…

His secret tale…

.  
  
…Hanaki was a girl I meet before I had even realized the existence of Kikyo. She had filled my desolate heart then with warm and for once in my contemptible years of existence I found happiness and peace within myself, yet like everything else in my life, that kind of feeling was not to be…  
  
…Untainted and adoring she was, though one was not without their secrets and she had one that was very much her own…  
  
…The moments we had together was pure bliss and as time passed away quickly and eventually so did our happiness…  
  
…Hanaki was from a rich family and like every rightful family's heir, she had obligations to meet and that was to marry Yoshima, the first son of the second richest man in the district…  
  
  
  
  
…That day…

.  
  
"Inuyasha…" She cried as we hugged under the sheet of cold that was the rain. She finally found the courage and told me her story, the whole story about the lonely life she had to withstand while living with her father…  
  
.. .it included the terrible secrets she had kept hidden inside her heart for a long long time…and this was the story she told me…

..Her father was a beyond comparable insatiable man and the sole reason he marry her mother was because of the money her family processed. As planned, as years went by he killed his wife and inherited her riches but was too late to stop the birth of their child who her mother had named Hanaki.  
  
The child who was cursed by her very father on the first day of her life. She was a pest, a nuisance he did not need in his goal to conquer to business world and become richer and richer. The year Hanaki was three; too young to comprehend what she was witnessing yet the image still remained in her mind.  
  
The body of her mother on the ground surrounded by men who was covered with her blood and there in the middle stood her father.  
  
Her hate for him grew but so did fear, fear for a man who could kill his own wife so carelessly but she was lucky because her father thought little about her daughter and with the newly possessed money from his dead wife, he began setting he eyes on the riches elsewhere.  
  
Slowly, his empire grew and so did his allies along with enemies.  
  
Takoshi was one man who matched Hanaki's father's ability and power in the field of business and schemes. He was one man who he could not defeat so stead, he decided to unit with him.  
  
What better way to do that then to marry his beautiful daughter with his greedy lustful son? So the engagement was set and the wedding planned.  
  
The two men rejoicing in their own brilliance, both were enjoying their triumph of ridding a possible treat to their dominance.  
  
That was when her nightmare began. Yoshima came and tormented her every night. He was under restrictions from his father, not allowed to touch her until their wedding day yet he found other ways to satisfy his needs…

.  
  
…As I sat listening to Hanaki's story, I realized my own pain and trouble were pitiful when compared to her. I could only try and quest the terror she live through spending her life with a father who had killed her mother in front of her…  
  
…I decided to help her…without realizing what wrong I was going to commit…  
  
…Hanaki and I decided to elope but to our horror her father found out…  
  
…On that day, he sent twenty men to kill us. Somehow the guy to who Hanaki was engaged to found out and also came along making to group twenty-one…  
  
…My memory failed me from that bit onward for my brain have no longer wished to store the details on the incident that happened that day. The only thing I remembered and the only thing I wish I didn't was that…

.  
  
…my hand was filled with the blood…

.  
  
…One was the guy I loathed because Hanaki was engaged to him- Yoshima and…

.  
  
…the other was Hanaki…

.  
.…………………………………..


	21. lover's pain

Chapter 21  
  
  
  
  
  
"Naraku, are you sure we have enough evidence to control Inuyasha?"  
  
The two figures were in a dim room, dim enough to obscure their faces but still reveal their motions.  
  
A tall slim form of a female was standing and pacing the room while the other sat behind a big mahogany desk, his back to a mass of heavy curtains which hid the windows and probably a couple security guards behind it.  
  
"Kikyo, optimistic as always." The man chuckled.  
  
"I just want to make sure that's all." She snapped.  
  
"My information is never wrong Kikyo. The men know the price they will pay for if they were to leave out any necessary information let alone getting it wrong."  
  
Kikyo scowled at that man's tone. If she wasn't that desperate she would never have made a deal with him in the first place. His almighty powerful attitude both agitated and annoyed her.  
  
Fear however was another question. She had thought she feared him before but now, she was unsure of the man's true motives. Sure he could kill anyone cold blooded just as easy as opening his mouth to utter the command yet something was wrong about him.  
  
Having witness many of his dealing seeing as she is visiting him occasionally now, compared to the way he treats his subordinates, the way he treat Kikyo could almost be kind-  
  
"What do you plan to do with this Inuyasha?" Naraku spoke.  
  
Kikyo jolted from her thoughts and sneered upon hearing Inuyasha's name.  
  
"That will be my business Naraku; I have ways to make Inuyasha suffer."  
  
"Care to share the details?"  
  
"I thought you like surprises Naraku."  
  
He did not reply, only chuckled.

  
  
  
  


Inuyasha slammed his fist again the wall, his mind too dazed to respond to the pain that was shooting up his arm.  
  
He had spent to whole day in his room trying to find a way out of this and now, he was angered by the conclusion that there was no escape this time. Naraku had done his research well and there was enough prove there to make anyone guilty.  
  
Not only that but were the father of the guy he killed noticed about this, Inuyasha was pretty sure the guy will not just leave him to the authorities. No, he will be seeking revenge for his son and he was one man Inuyasha do not want to be stuck with.  
  
He had gone through the files one after another. All the photos and tape recording of the scene each labeled and organized only proof that what Naraku said to him on their last meeting was all true.  
  
The bastard really did follow his every move throughout the years.  
  
Inuyasha groaned clutching his head. He cannot understand why Naraku would save all this evidence until now. Why would he waste such precious information and control it had over Inuyasha on the request from Kikyo.  
  
What the hell is he planning?  
  
As if on cue the phone rang, one, twice, three times before he finally decided to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" He grumbled.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo!" He was surprised though he should have already predicted that this was going to come.  
  
"I think you know what I want you to do now."  
  
Inuyasha grimaced "I don't know what you are talking about Kikyo."  
  
The person on the other end started laughing. "Don't lie to me Inuyasha, you know what I want."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Kikyo stiffened getting annoyed. "Break up with Kagome today and do not tell her the reason why."  
  
"Why should I Kikyo? I love Kagome; I see no reason as to why I should break up with her."  
  
"Don't tell me you want to go to jail Inuyasha." Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Jail is not an unfamiliar place to me Kikyo."  
  
"And Kagome?" She added harshly.  
  
"From the materials you gave me, there is nothing that remotely linked her to my crime. Know your facts before you come confronting me Kikyo."  
  
"Break up with her Inuyasha," Kikyo screeched- "or else I will make sure Kagome gets hurt one way or another."  
  
She took a deep breath in trying to calm down. "I am sure she would like to hear that person she love and trust is nothing more than a murderer, a murderer who murdered someone he loved." She finished with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha swearing was met with the sound of a dial tone. Angrily slamming the phone down, he checked the clock and saw it was already four in the afternoon.  
  
If he knew Naraku well enough, spies and camera would probably be set up around his house by now. His every move monitored.  
  
His eyes drifted to the bottle which had encased the lavender he had so dearly treasured over these passing years. He couldn't help being depressed. Some how his life wasn't meant to contain happiness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coming!" Kagome cried. She struggled on her coat and quickly came down the staircase.  
  
She flung the door open, only mildly surprised that it was Inuyasha outside.  
  
Smiling broadly, she ushered him in and bustled around making both of them a cup of coffee noticing his downcast face.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked placing his cup in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her for a moment and looked back down, unable to meet her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome." He said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I-we can't stay together anymore." He took a deep breath then continued. "Kikyo needs my help. I only just realized how much she sacrificed for me and I can't abandon her. Not now, not when she still loves me."  
  
"But I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
His eyes jerked up guiltily. "I am sorry Kagome but I can't remain faithful to Kikyo if I am still with you."  
  
"Please forgive me." He pleaded.  
  
Kagome was silent, not because she was angry but because somehow she knew he was lying.  
  
"I don't know why you are doing this Inuyasha but I am sure there is a reason. I will wait for you, until the day you problems are solved."  
  
"NO Kagome!" Inuyasha cried-"Why are you so selfish? I can't love you anymore, don't you understand? Don't-"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
He didn't get time to finish before he was forcefully dragged out by Kagome's mother.  
  
"I warned you young man; I never want to see you in this house ever again!" Ms Higurashi seethed.  
  
"W-wait." Inuyasha tried to stop her. He got out the bottle from his pocket and threw it at Kagome.  
  
"I want you to have it, both of it. Please give it to someone else you love in the future."  
  
The door slammed shut and the house was silent.  
  
Kagome clutched the bottle then placed it beside hers on the desk.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Her mother asked sounding worried.  
  
"I am fine mother." She said trying to smile. "I just need to be alone for a moment."  
  
"Okay dear, call if you need me okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked up the stairs trying to take it all in. Even if he was threatened by Naraku or Kikyo, he had no need to return the bottle. Did it mean that he really wanted to break up with her?  
  
Did he really care about Kikyo that much? She jolted out of her thought when she saw Kouga approach.  
  
"Kouga…"  
  
She looked down. "Please Kouga, not now. I can't."  
  
Kouga growled. "Why Kagome? Why do you still care for that guy after what he did?"  
  
"When you love someone Kouga, it doesn't just go away. It stays in your heart and no matter how painfully, you can't let it go because it is precious to you."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "Do you understand Kouga? You don't love me; it's just a crush which you will get over eventually. Ayame is the one you truly deserve Kouga because unlike me, her love is real and it will last."  
  
Kouga was speechless, whether it was because his love for Kagome had truly being denied or because of her revelation on Ayame. Either way, they weren't important right now because the figure in front of her was bent over in pain clutching her throat.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" He cried holding her as she collapse.

  
  
  
  


"Bring both Kikyo and Inuyasha to me. She had her fun, now it's is my turn."  
  
"Yes sir!" The men replied and hastily retreated from the room.  
  
"This game is beginning to tire me Inuyasha. I think I will call it to an end." Naraku spoke to himself and laughed feeling no particular amusement.

  
  
  


well, at least we are nearing the end….sorry for the delay, had bad writers block.


	22. My revenge

Chapter 22: My revenge.

>  
>  
>  
>

"Sir, Kikyo is here."

"Only her?"

"Yes."

Naraku paused for a moment then frowned. "Bring her in."

The door closed and opened after a moment. A tall girl walked, wearing a pissed off expression.

"What do you want Naraku?" She snapped.

"I told you to bring Inuyasha, why didn't you?" He asked quietly.

Kikyo ignored him and plopped down on the couch eyeing her nails.

"We agreed that you will let me have Inuyasha. I know you and his history Naraku. Handling him to you will be the last thing I'll do."

The man swung around in his chair and faced Kikyo for the first time.

"If you are not willing to compromise Kikyo, then I will have to do it the hard way."

Kikyo's laughter was silenced when two men came barged into the room and grabbed her.

"I am a reasonable man Kikyo. I will help you if you'll help me. It is unfortunate that you are not willing Kikyo because I was looking forward to watching you kill Inuyasha."

"Let go of me you bastard." She screamed trashing against the men's arms.

"You thought you were so smart didn't you Kikyo? You like many others have just fallen into my trap; it just goes to show you shouldn't be so full of yourself."

"Take her out." He motioned briefly to the men and picked up the phone.

"You can get those two now."

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Kagome opened her eyes to the familiar surroundings of the hospital ward. The disinfectant smell hung heavy in the air, almost visible against the stark paleness of the walls and equipments.

She signed and pushed herself up against the pillow, the pounding headache fading like an old memory. She looked out the window and took a deep breath in. The trees billowed waving its branches to the soft blue sky under which the visitors and patients walked. The garden was in full bloomed, its multitude array of colours blending into each other.

Kagome saw all this but was unable to smile. Images of what happened in the past twenty four hours slowly came to her and all she could do was clench her palms tight to prevent anger from busting. A small tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes which she angrily brushed away.

She hated Inuyasha, hated him for doing this to her, for making her hurt time and time again. She hated herself more because she was unable to stop loving Inuyasha.

His soft eyes which hid behind layers of emotions that churned in his mind and his touch… an image of Inuyasha dead and bloody suddenly popped up in her mind making her cringe.

There was a commotion outside and footsteps echoed outside the hall. Kagome ignored it too busy trying to forget what she had just imaged. The door banged open and two men barged in.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed eyeing the men in surprise. "Who are you?"

The men didn't answer. One of them clamped his hand over her mouth while the other proceeded with tying up her hand. Kagome struggled against the man until eventually – the lack of air black every thing out.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

When she woke up she was inside a dark room. She couldn't move and realised that she was chained against the wall. The chains jingled against her movement as she tried to find a way off it.

"Don't bother."

Kagome yelped and swung around unaware that there was another person inside. The voice was slightly familiar to her - then she suddenly remembered.

"Bankotsu?!"

"Still remember me huh?" The voice drawled with no emotions was evident.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were Naraku's man!"

Bankotsu laughed, laughed until he choked on his own saliva.

"I was my dear," he said angrily "until I found out that he had no intention of helping my brothers out of jail so I decide to quit."

Kagome paused slowly digesting the information.

"And then what happened?"

"He got pissed off so the locked me up and told me he had sent men in to kill them, everyone fucking one of them."

Kagome gasped shocked at what he had said and could not find the words to reply.

"Um...so what is going to happen to you?" She asked nervously after a while.

Bankotsu sniggered but did not reply.

Kagome took that answer as he did not know and went back to pulling against the chains.

Her hands were spared before long when the jail door clinked open and a man came in.

A short while later, with extra bruises, a sore throat and a very much pissed off guy Kagome arrived in a small office. She was ready to scream the house down when she glimpse a shape in the corner. It took her a minute to realize it was a body and another to recognize the female body shape.

She turned around to ask who it was but was answered with a rough shove into the room.

"Thanks for being so kind." She muttered angrily. He guy only glared at her and then slammed the door shut.

The loud bang echoed in the air stunning her ears for a second. She shook her head and crawled to the corner trying to clear the noise out.

The body was twitching from what Kagome guess was pain. When she touched her, the person flinched and crawl deeper into the wall.

As carefully as possible, she turned the head to identify the person. A little scream tore through her throat sending her crawling back a fast as possible.

The body was Kikyo but it had changed dramatically. Her face was so bloody that it was hard to recognize her at all. Scratched marks traced their way along the cheek from the nose to the ears and what had left of her beautiful lips was reduced to an ugly bloody blob of flesh.

Guessing from her position, whoever did this to Kikyo had done much worst to her body. Kagome shook from terror and anger. She never liked her but no one deserved this kind of pain.

Tearing her gaze away from the stricken body, she eyed the room she was thrown in and in her dismay; it was completely empty of any other object. She glanced at Kikyo clenched with worry. If she doesn't get help soon, she was most likely to die.

She needed to think of something and fast. "Come quickly Inuyasha," she whispered. "Don't let another die because of you."

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Inuyasha grabbed the man's arm and twist it all the way around until he heard the sickening crunch of a dislodged arm. The man screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

Another came from behind him with a gun in hand.

"I don't think you should use that," Inuyasha said breathing through his mouth as his nose was still bloody from the punch the now unconscious guy had given him.

"Naraku won't want me dead, not unless he was the one who did the killing."

"You better co-operate Inuyasha, Naraku has both girls now and I heard that one is in a bad shape-" he didn't get to finish the sentence before Inuyasha pounced on him.

All trace of humanity left his eyes and was replace by cold hunger, the once hazel turned red. The man in his grips shuddered in terror.

"Is this true what you just said?" He uttered a low growl from the base of his throat.

"It is true sir, we-"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He roared in his face.

"A-at Naraku's base ne-near the harbour." He stuttered his eyes not leaving Inuyasha's face.

"Well, Naraku should have brought more men to get me." He bared his teeth and twisted the terrified man's neck in once quick moment ending his life.

Inuyasha stood there staring at the bodies around him. He grunted falling on his knee. This scene reminded him too much of what happened years ago, things he did not want to ever see.

Suddenly, a phone ran in the air. Inuyasha groped around for his phone and realised it was someone else's phone that was ringing. Getting up quickly, he looked around until he saw it lodge underneath the man with the knife in the head.

"Stan? The boss request for your appearance and that for Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha will most certainly be present shortly sir," he drawled, fury dripping from his words. "It is most unfortunate however that Stan and his men are unable to join you due to complicated reasons."

"W-what?! Wait who are you? What did you do to Stan?"

"Stan? The one with the broken neck or the one without an arm?"

Inuyasha chuckled and chucking away the phone. Naraku is going to pay for this. Aiming for him was fine but hurting Kikyo or Kagome was most certainly not.

Kicking away the dead corpse, he treaded through the puddles of blood relishing the feel of Naraku dying in his hands, slowly and painfully.

>  
>  
>  
>......................................

I know, I deserve to die for never updating but hey, forgive me for a cookie??

end>>


	23. The heart is a frail thing

Chapter 23

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

**The heart is a frail thing**

**>  
>  
>  
>**

Kagome coughed choking on her own blood. The punch came quick and hard and relentless. Her vision clouded. She could see pin pricks of light behind her eye lids and it took all her strength to stay conscious.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled at the figure in front of her but whoever it is ignored her.

Ten minutes later, blood ran down her face and she felt numb which is a refreshing change was but it brought about a feeling that something was very wrong.

The room was relatively small, not tiny but small. The was dark made it hard to walk around without falling on yourself and the biggest light source came from the strip of brightness under the door.

There was a loud raucous outside. Kagome had slightest suspicions that it might be Inuyasha but didn't dare to hope. At least the man had stop hitting her to check out what was going on.

Kagome shifted to her right wriggling her hands trying to get blood circulating through them. They were bound tight behind the chairs squishing her hands together so tightly that it felt like the bones was about to break.

She knew there was going to be a painful red patch tomorrow.

The door bang open and this time two men came in. They took off the bounds and half dragged Kagome out of the room.

Her eyes were blinded for a moment, the sudden brightness bringing tears to her eyes.

Not far away was another two men dragging Kikyo. Her legs trailed the ground leaving the floor with a thin trail of crimson blood which glowed in the light.

The men beside her was grinning which made her scare and cautious at the same time because the moment right now didn't seem to her a something to be happy about.

They turned a corner and approach a red oak red which had two men guarding it. You could tell they were alert and ready to pull out their gun in any second.

Sounds of crashing behind the door traveled down hallway making the men's grip tighten on her arms. She winced but walked on, Kagome was certain now that Inuyasha was here.

She wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing but nevertheless, she was glad he was here.

It only took them less than a minute to arrive. Kikyo was dragged in first – more crashing and yelling – and then she walked in taking another minute to adjust to the dim lighting.

The room was a mess and Inuyasha was at the center of it. But what amazed her was the fact that no one tried to stop him. Kikyo laid the ground some distances away from Inuyasha. She was still unconscious.

Inuyasha made no move towards Kikyo but his eyes widen in anger when he saw Kagome walk in.

"What did you do to her face?" He growled at Naraku.

No one said anything so he tried again.

"What the hell are you doing Naraku?"

No response, the silence was so thick and uncomfortable the only thing you could here was Inuyasha cursing to himself.

Kagome frowned still wondering why he did not make a move towards either of them. She looked around accidentally caught the flash of a gun. She realized they had threatened him, not to shoot him but Kikyo.

"I want you to choose." Naraku said finally.

"Between those two - one for me and one for you."

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no way I am leaving anyone in your hands." Inuyasha yelled.

"Alright then, shoot them." He commanded.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock. "What – no wait!" Inuyasha made a half dash half scrambled across the room at a lightning fast pace placing his body in front of Kikyo's to shield her from any potential bullets.

He was glaring at Naraku unaware of what he just did.

"You have made you choice Inuyasha. Take the Kagome away."

Kagome felt the two men's presence behind her but she was beyond caring. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo over her and it hurt to finally find out who he valued most at a time like this.

Se spoke but the voice felt distant almost broken but she was too proud to let it show.

"Get Kikyo out of her Inuyasha. Don't worry about me."

Inuyasha looked at her, realization dawning in his eyes. He could see her anger and regret. He spoke unable to keep the guilt out of his voice.

"There is no way I am letting you stay here, either we all leave or no one leaves."

Naraku chuckled amused at the show.

"It's your choice Inuyasha but either way, someone is going to die."

"Fuck off Naraku you old bastard." Inuyasha swore at him.

Bad move Inuyasha you idiot Kagome thought.

She watched the man stiffen in anger. His eyes narrowed and tints of red showed through. Definitely scary.

"You have insulted me for the last time." His voice came out steady but his posture spoke clear and loud – the man was pissed.

"Choose or I will choose for you."

He pulled out his gun clicking off the safety. Naraku stroke the gun like a precious item and checked the rounds. He was satisfied with the ammo. He aimed clutching the gun in his hands tightly.

While all this was happening Kagome was inching forward slowly just a little bit. She knew she was crazy but someone has to try something.

She figured that it would be nice to be a hero for once instead of always getting saved.

That is of course if she succeeds. If she didn't, she's going to look stupid.

She eyed the room. Her distance from Naraku wasn't great and if she was lucky, she might be able to reach the knife hanging of the man's pant behind her.

She looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo, her eyes empty.

Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. He made his decision and now Kagome will make hers.

Kikyo was the weaker, the one who was more desperate and needing no matter what she looked like on the outside.

In a way she understood Inuyasha's move but her pity was nothing compared to her disappointment and misery.

"Inuyasha take care of Kikyo for me." She said grimly strength returning to her voice at last.

She didn't wait for his reply. Turning to Naraku, she whirled around her hair flying in her face as snatched the blade from the surprised man's sheath behind her and jumped towards Naraku.

Things slowed in the momentum and everything was in slow motion flashing pass her eyes. She could see the shock in both Inuyasha and Naraku's face which suddenly to her was almost amusing.

She was aiming for Naraku and any part of his body that would bleed from the knife in her hand but his shocked only gave her the momentary advantage.

She was close but Naraku had already recovered. That split second she jumped, propelling towards a man she hates wasn't enough the stop him from pulling the trigger.

A bang went off.

There was screaming in the room and bullets flew of the in air. Chaos filled the room and no one was aware of what was happening.

Inuyasha crouched on the ground inching towards Kagome's direction. The loud firing deafened his ear and clouded his senses. He could not see what was happening but he smelled blood.

He prayed that it wasn't Kagome's blood, anyone's but hers.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

the end

>>  
>  
>  
>  
>What can i say? Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SorrySorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry for never updating.


	24. Aftermath revelations

Chapter 24

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>  
>

Title: Aftermath revelations:

By: Solemate

Note: If you are wondering the conclusion is almost here.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

The stench of blood filled her nose. For a second, she thought she was dead. Her chest heaved with her cough – blood bubbling up her lungs. The darkness was pulling her down stretching out it's the terrible hands. Someone was pumping her chest. She did not care - or rather she wished she was dead already. Anything to stop the pain.

The bed bumped in a jarring action jolting her out of the unconsciousness and after a second, pain exploded in her body, the type of pain which makes you stop breathing as you crouch on all fours blinded in terror.

The ambulance was moving fast and someone was holding her hands. She tried moving but her body did not respond. She could not see nor think and she could swear her heart was beating too fast that it will stopped any moment.

Kagome heard the voice of a man over the loud sirens but didn't recognise it. There was beeping beside her head which, if possible, was adding to her headache. A whimper escaped her lips, it was too loud and painful and the smell of blood filled the air.

The smell of her blood…

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Kagome remembered drifting in and out of unconsciousness over the few days but rarerly long enough to speak or even acknowledge the people who had so caring came to witness her sufferings. Days drifted by and the stream of visitors grew less.

On the morning of the fifth day, Kagome finally woke up. She could feel the pain still there but the spirit to stay awake remained.

Kagome opened her eyes in the familiar peaceful surroundings of the hospital. Her room was the colour of stained coffee on pale sheets, there was a little pot plant by the window looking old and bored. Its leaves dripping off like old whiskers on the hundred year old scholars.

She lay there for a minute enjoying the peaceful moment of tranquillity. She was alive and happy about it.

The door creaked open and she tensed automatically searching the room for a weapon. She stopped herself suddenly realised what she was doing and puzzled over it.

A guy's head popped up from behind the door. Kagome held her breath hoping it was Inuyasha.

Her breath escaped in a small sign of disappointment when she saw Kouga in his stiff jacket, solemn face and black rings around his eyes.

"Hoping for Inuyasha?" Kouga asked almost angrily as he walked in closing the door behind him. He was tense but his shoulders were drooping and his eyes held hint of fear.

"Drop it Kouga, I was just worried about Inuyasha." Her tone was brief, her anger matched his. She kept it short and left it there. Even though she was worried about Inuyasha's wellbeing, she wondered why she did not remember him visiting.

Kouga signed shutting his mouth. He placed the bunch of roses in his hand in the empty vase next to her bed and sat down in a spare seat too small for it to be comfortable.

"Do you remember what happened to you that day?" He asked carefully.

Kagome shook her head then winced in pain and the movement. The room swam for a second making her dizzy. She grabbed the sides of her bed with both hands as if trying to stop the swaying.

"What's wrong with me?" She muttered angrily hating the discomfort. She breathed heavily in and out until the want to vomit went back down and the nausea disappeared.

"Don't move Kagome, not in your current condition." Kouga looked at her concern filling his eyes.

The stared at each other, and silence filled the room. The tension grew in the air until it was so thick that you could cut it. Kagome shifted awkwardly clearing her throat.

This was not how they used to behave towards each Kagome realised in despair.

The casual moments in the past was long gone she thought and she was not even certain if they were still good friends. At least not until Inuyasha disappears and Sango and Kouga's relationship is sorted out.

"Tell me what had happened Kouga after I passed out." Kagome asked quietly after a moment.

Kouga signed looking out the window. Kagome notice his eye's was of a paler brown than before and the gaze he was trying to withhold was more intense. She examined his face, the masculine face with traces of a tan and a dimple at the side almost making her smile.

"I am not really sure what happen Kagome. After you disappeared from the hospital we called the police and everyone was searching for you. I think they were also searching for another girl who disappeared sometimes before you were gone."

Kouga shifted in his chair tucking in his uncomfortably long legs. "Anyway," he continued, "The police had a called from a guy who told them where he thought you would be. I think there was a big fight afterwards because there were many injured people who were caught on that night."

"Who could the guy be? How could he know where I was?" Kagome voiced her thought out loud.

Kouga paused as if considering whether he should reply. With clear hesitation he finally spoke: "The police don't know who it is but I think it might be Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in surprise. "Why do you think it's him?"

"Who else could it be Kagome?" Kouga raised an eyebrow. "You have to assume that whoever this bad guy was, you can't be the only target. Anyway Inuyasha is probably the only on who would know where you were so he could go to rescue you. I had to admit he did a smart thing calling the police." He finished gritting his teeth.

Kagome almost smile watching him. Kouga was still jealous of Inuyasha which to her was just silly.

Inuyasha had called the police beforehand, Kagome thought. Why didn't he tell this to Naraku as a threat?

"Did anything happen to Inuyasha?" She asked.

Kouga looked at her eyes noting the flash of worry. "He was remarkably fine for someone with dozens of bruises, few broken bones and a bullet in the chest." He said coldly.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed all most leaping out of the bed.

Kouga jumped up holding her back down in a flash careful not to hurt her.

"I said he is fine! I didn't mean the bullet part!" Kouga yelled trying to stop Kagome. "If you don't want your heart to fail any more times please for gods sack stop moving."

Kagome stopped their faces inches apart. "My heart failed?" She whispered fear touching her words.

"Three times Kagome." He said with his face red. She could hear the loud thumping of his heart in rhythm with his heavy breathing.

Kouga shuddered settling back in his chair. "They thought you were a goner. No one should have survived all those attacks Kagome. It was one in a million chances that you are still here today."

"I don't understand. Why Kouga? I don't think I got any major wounds."

"You did not take your medication for the time during which you were kidnapped Kagome, not only that but you also lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound in your leg."

That explained the pain Kagome thought grimacing.

She lay there trying to take in all in. Three times must be a record even for me she joked. When in shock just laugh about it.

"What about Kikyo?"

"I wouldn't know. Inuyasha is taking care of her. He wouldn't let anyone else in except for doctors and nurses."

"Oh" It was all she could say. The hurt was still there but she didn't quite believe until now. Maybe Inuyasha was never mine from the beginning she contemplated this not feeling happy any more.

So that was why she had that niggling feeling. Inuyasha had chose Kikyo and not her, not even after all the things they went through and of the promises he made.

Kagome lay there trying to make out her reaction to this and was greatly surprised when all she felt was disappointment. Yeahh! She thought. Maybe I will get over him soon if this is all I am feling right now. Naw…

Kagome turned back to Kouga taking in a deep breaht."Kouga, what did the doctor say about my condition?" She mentally prepared herself suspecting the news to be anything but good. Shekept her tone blank but steady.

His eyes widen momentarily when he heard her then he quickly turned his face away shielding his face. Kagome looked down and saw both his hand clenched so tight that it grew red.

Kagome reached out for his hand feeling him stiffen even more under her touch.

"Tell me Kouga." She pleaded trying to meet his eyes.

Kouga took a deep shuddering breath and finally turned to face her. Her mouth opened in surprise when she realised his face was wet with tears.

"It's going to be fine Kagome. I promise I will do anything I can to help you." The voice was so tight with pain that made Kagome flinch. Half at the helplessness of the guy in front of him and half for the fear of her life.

"Kouga please, tell me." She asked again trying to steady her voice. Her throat was tight and she could feel tears welling up behind her eyes. God damn it, I am not going to cry! She yelled silently in her head watching the man in front of her break down in agony.

"Am I going to die Kouga?" Kagome asked almost meekly.

"No! You are no going to die Kagome. It won't happen!" He yelled almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Then for god's sake tell me what is wrong. Why are you crying?" She yelled at Kouga temporarily forgetting the pain.

Anger was a good thing. It replaced the fear temporarily for now.

Kouga withdrew his hand and stood up quickly approaching the door doing almost everything not to break into a run.

"If you dont tell me Kouga I will get up and chase after you and if I get hurt I will blame you!" She yelled after him.

Kouga stopped, his back ridge and stiff. He did not turn back but faced the door wishing he was already on the other side.

"The doctors do not believe you will live for more than three month. One year tops." His voice came out dead and emotionless but his body language spoke otherwise.

As soon as the words left his mouth he fled from the room slamming the door behind him.

Kouga leaned against the door breathing heavily. His heart thudded against his chest. From inside the room he could hear the soft sound of sobbing of a helpless girl.

He turned away and walked off down the corridor. Life was too complicated and painful. If only Inuyasha had never appeared. None of this would have happened.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

The End (Not the end of the story, just the chapter.) The real ending will be nice and big and massive and obvious.

>  
>  
>  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
Yeah yeah yeah... i will try to update quickly. Hey, can't blame a lazy girl for being lazy! ''


	25. Revelations part two

Chapter 25

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Second last chapter, sorry for the long wait! I have torture myself for causing much pain to you dear readers ''

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Title: Revelations

>  
>

"Kouga, this is the place."

"Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? You really don't have to."

Kagome smiled trying to reassure Kouga. "I need to do this Kouga and sort things out for final."

Kouga looked at her doubtfully but didn't say anything else. He stopped the car pulling up next to a café.

"I will wait for you Kagome. I will make you happy one day." With that he quickly got out of the car and went to the back to open the hatch.

Kagome watched him pull out the folded wheel chair then turned away unable to shake off the depression and guilt of her mind. The place where she heart use to be seems to be replaced by an empty hole which sucked hope out of her daily.

Kagome sighed. One month it has being of treatments and visits by her worried mother and friends but not once did Inuyasha come to see her. Not once did he call – his voice fading like a distant memory. Kagome grimaced, pain shooting through her chest.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome jumped startled at his voice. "Ye-yes Kouga, I-I am fine."

Kouga hesitated noting the expressing on the face of the girl in front of him. He can't help but notice just how much she had changed. This was not the Kagome he had met and love all these years. No, this was a different person with no spirit left.

Kouga carried Kagome out of the car and placed her on the wheel chair.

"I will be fine from here on Kouga." When he didn't move Kagome placed her hand on his arm. "Kouga, please give me one last chance to say goodbye."

Kouga looked away avoiding her eyes. "Do whatever you want Kagome, I will wait for you across the street."

She watched him go then headed inside the café on her wheel chair and waited for Inuyasha.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Everybody hurts they use to say. It is amazing how a small thing like love can ruin so many things even the small mysteries of life loses its appeal when love and hope dies.

Kagome sipped on her coffee as peace settled on her. The café was warm and cheerful filled with young couples who are yet to truly experience true young. Kagome could feel the young vibrant energy radiating in the air.

One month in the hospital had given her more then enough time to think things over. She didn't need to ask the doctors to know that there won't be much time left in her life. The expression on the faces of those who visits her kills a little part of herself inside when ever she sees them to a point until everything inside felt dead.

Kouga's proposal wasn't forgotten, in fact it weighted in her head like a heavy brick refusing to budge. She couldn't reject the proposal because she did not have the heart to break his heart again but agreeing to the marriage would not be fair to Kouga because part of her heart still remains with Inuyasha.

The memory the name brought along another series of coughing fits. Kagome gasped sucking in as much air as she could as she coughed into a napkin.

Kagome stared in horror at the napkin which was stained with blood. Please, she prayed desperately, give me more time, just a bit more.

The door opened alarming the bells attached to it. Kagome looked up staring at Inuyasha. His expression was hidden behind the cold pair of eyes but she thought for just a second, there had being a flicker of regret.

"Where's Kouga?" He spoke sitting down opposite Kagome.

Kagome smile weakly hiding the bloody napkin. "I made Kouga arrange this meeting for me. I wanted to see you Inuyasha."

"Why Kagome? Don't you hate me?"

"Why do you think I would hate you?"

Inuyasha stiffened loosening his composure. "I don't know Kagome, why don't you tell me."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha? What is wrong with everything? I didn't come here to fight with you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The coldness dropped a notch in his voice.

Kagome clenched her teeth partly from anger and partly from the growing ache in her chest.

She took a deep breath in closing her eyes.

"When you came into my life Inuyasha, you gave me the hope I had never dare hoped for. My mother warned me not to love because of my heart condition so a avoid it but then I saw what happened with Rin and suddenly I was stripped of all my caution.

I started wondering and thinking that life would be a waste when you spent your days trying to avoiding loving and caring because of the fear hurting. You gave me that hope Inuyasha and because of you I was never happier in my entire life."

Kagome stared at him not daring to take her eyes of his. Just one sign she needed from him to prove that he still care only if it was just a little bit.

"Was our love strong Inuyasha or was it one sided the entire time? I have being thinking for a long time but I still can't find to answer to why it ended like this."

"I don't know why it ended like this either Kagome." Inuyasha's voice shook, the iciness melting off. He held Kagome's hand in his cradling the frail fingers.

"I can't tell you why Kagome because even I question it myself. But I can tell you this Kagome – it was not one sided. It never was and never will be."

Kagome looked into his loving face, the relief and love crashing down. This is enough, she thought. I can ask for nothing more.

"I will miss you Inuyasha." Kagome cried her body shaking and despair.

He was shaking as well, his sadness pouring out of the amber eyes. "I know I had promised to take care of you Kagome. I am sorry, I am so sorry of everything. It's all my fault."

Kagome placed her finger on his lips. "If was never your fault Inuyasha. Don't blame yourself and be happy. I am thankful for what you have given me both the love and the lavenders."

Inuyasha smiled holding her hand as she drowned in his adoring gaze. The background noises faded away and everything that had ever mattered to Kagome was sitting in front of her. The questions died from her lips. Out of everything she was uncertain about there was one thing she was sure of.

This would be their last meeting. All the love and pain would stay locked in their hearts but they will not remain together.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Kouga watched Inuyasha walk out of the café from across the street. He clenched his fist and made his way across the road.

As much as he hated this guy there was something he wanted to find out.

"Hey Inuyasha you bastard!" He yelled to the guy.

Inuyasha looked up and towards that voice. The guy who Kagome is with.

"What is wrong? Having trouble hanging on to your girl?" He smirked.

"Why do you shut your ugly mouth you idiot!" Kouga growled approaching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed turning away "I am a busy man, what do you want?"

"What is with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha grinned. "So I am right, you are having trouble with your girl."

Kouga gritted his teeth and shoved Inuyasha hard watching the guy stumble back, a startled expression on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to pick a fight?" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga.

"Kagome risked her life to save you against that Naraku guy, she did it because she loved you but you worthless thing. All you cared about was your little bitch Kikyo who had betrayed you."

"Don't you dare talked about Kikyo like that you bastard!"

"Why not Inuyasha? Why do you care for Kikyo more then Kagome? I hate saying this but I know she loves you more then anything else in this world and I had believed you felt the same way. I couldn't believe that not once did you bother to visit her in the hospital or even care whether she was alive or not!"

Inuyasha launched himself at Kouga grabbing his throat.

"You have not right to talk about me Kouga, especially when you don't shit about anything."

Kouga gasped clutching Inuyasha's hand at his throat. "Tell me then Inuyasha, explain to me why."

Inuyasha paused then backed off from Kouga.

"I had no intention of hurting Kagome. I love her too much to do that."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Its amazing how you still manage to do something so perfectly well even when you had no intention of doing so in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it Kouga? Kikyo, Kagome, everything that ever happens is always my fault. I should have never gotten involved with Kagome in the first place but I was too foolish."

Kouga frowned. "Are you telling me that you have being purposely avoiding Kagome because you felt you didn't deserve her? But why Kikyo then? Why protect her?"

Inuyasha sighed taking in a deep breath. "You are wrong Kouga. Kagome will have a better life without me and the dangers I bring. She will recover and forget about me one day. I figured she will have a much better life with out me in it."

"What about - "

Inuyasha stiffened glaring at Kouga. "You are really stupid aren't you? Kagome has friends and family and many people who will love and care for her but Kikyo – who does she have? No one."

"I can't leave her just like that."

"So you can just leave Kagome like that then?"

"Bloody hell! Do you think I want to? Ever since we have being together, everyone seems to be trying their hardest to tare us apart but this time events leave no with not choice!"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth - frustration and anger flowing off him. "I won't forgive myself knowing that what I did to her was wrong but I it was the right thing to do"

"I believe it was right choice anyway." Inuyasha walked off leaving missing a girl on a wheel chair who had being around the corner the whole time – the girl who is crying in her little corner, crying over what she has just lost.

>  
>>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yeah yeah, hate me if you want to but I do have a life and it got busy so yeah . .''

Anyway last chapter coming out next – you will never guest to horrible ending MUAHAHAHAHA...er...hmmmmmmm


	26. Departure

Okay, firstly I really like to thank all the wonderful reviewers out there who have made my job writing this story that much sweeter with your wonderful reviews and comments. I know many have commented on my grammars and spelling errors but unfortunately when I am writing the story I need to type very fast with the ideas and plot bouncing out of my head so very often I will misspell words or accidentally type the wrong word so the stupid word program won't pick it up. I usually go back and proof read it but as you know it takes a lot of time and I just wanted to uploaded as soon as possible so that the people who are reading this story won't be inclined to kill me for taking so long to update.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 26

Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's warm hand as they walked down the peaceful road side by side. Above them, stars dotted the clear night sky and a soft breeze billowed in the air ruffling their hair. She smiled watching Inuyasha feeling content and relaxed as she had never felt before. The weight which had clung tight onto her shoulders dissipated like the morning breezing had taken away all her anger and doubt with its departure.

Inuyasha barely noticed Kikyo's presence – his mind filled with Kagome and the picture of her face when he left the café. Inuyasha frown unable to get rid of the niggling fear in his stomach. He felt that there something was wrong with Kagome and no matter how he tried; he could not shake of the feeling.

"Inuyasha!" A brisk voice pierce through his thoughts.

Kikyo stopped turning angrily to Inuyasha, "what is the matter with you Inuyasha? You have not spoken since you returned, what have I done wrong this time?"

Inuyasha glanced at her and briskly walked off not bothering to look back. Kikyo stamped her foot in anger reluctantly following after him.

She frowned watching the man walking in front of her. He had been like that ever since they had left the hospital but today his gaze was colder as if all the warmth left in his body seeped away disappearing with the long gone smile.

Kikyo thought back to that day when she had followed Inuyasha to a small café. She had watched from her car when Inuyasha carried out his talk with Kagome to his fight with Kouga and finally witnessing Kagome being carried away coughing blood by Kouga and driven to the hospital.

She sighed wondered if Inuyasha knows about any of this. Kagome looked like she could be dying this very moment –

"You're still thinking of her." Kikyo commented silently.

Inuyasha suddenly paused in the middle of the road. His white hair trembled around his head as he turned to face Kikyo. Kikyo gasped taking a step back in fear shocked by his sudden fury.

Inuyasha made a visible effect to calm down. What seems to be a very long minute later, he began walking away but was stoped when Kikyo grabbed on to his sleeves.

"Let go Kikyo." He asked quietly pulling his arm away.

"No! I never had and never will. I love you Inuyasha!" She yelled angrily clinging on even tighter.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth dark shadows clouding in his eyes.

"You will never understand Kikyo what real love is." He replied letting all his resentment and frustration out as he shoved her away.

His entire body was trembling with fury, his eyes mingled with sadness and regret. He spoke holding back the emotions in his words which had threatened to burst forth.

"Not once in my life have I ever truly gotten what I really desired. When I meet you Kikyo, I thought that I had it, I thought that after all my years of searching I had finally found someone to share my pain and give me care."

Inuyasha chuckled, the resentment not fading but mounting ever stronger. "How wrong can I be Kikyo for I was to be forever in your dept the day you rescued me. Kagome and I had shared real love but because of you all I could do was walk away from the only person that I have ever wanted and watch her heart break."

Inuyasha breathed loudly as if trying to with hold the pressure. He looked at Kikyo angrily.

"My heart died the day I saw you in Naraku's building and afterwards when he told the police how you betrayed us all."

Kikyo gasped in surprise. "You knew all this time!"

"Yes I did Kikyo, I had suspected long before but I gave you a chance to turn back. If only I knew you would be such a deceitful person -"

Kikyo slapped him.

"How dare you speak to me in that way Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled in anger. "All these years of following and chasing after you, dropping my entire life and career to be with you but what did you do? Nothing, you did nothing not once did you acknowledge my sacrifice!" Kikyo sobbed shuddering in the night breeze.

"Do you know how much I have lost because of you Inuyasha? Everything I do and have done was because of you and after all the trouble I went through this is what I get!" Kikyo laughed wildly have screaming half crying.

Inuyasha stared at her looking worried. "Kikyo I - "

"I don't want to listen to you anymore Inuyasha! I had enough with this life, to act like a dog forever chancing you for the love which I will never get!"

Kikyo shook her head - her spilling flow of tears flying off her pale face.

"Go Inuyasha, go to your Kagome. I free you from your debt, you no longer own me anything." The words left her mouth startling both of them. Kikyo smiled slightly her eyes softened under the moonlight.

Her voice was gentle but strained. "I finally understand now. You will never love me as much as Kagome will you?"

When Inuyasha didn't answer she pressed on. "That day, if I wasn't hurt, if I did not have any blood or wounds on me, Kagome would have been the one you choose to save." There was no question in her words and when she looked into his eyes, her words were confirmed.

"Why? Tell me why Inuyasha, why still be with me after all this?" She cried painfully.

Inuyasha opened his mouth but he was speechless. Painful jabs of guilt pounded his heart. Words finally came out, his anguish matching hers.

"Because I knew that you did all this for me." His voice was thick with emotion. With those words, the heavy tension between those two finally loosened.

They stared at each other acknowledgement clear in the air.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo's quivering body.

"Let's go home." He whispered.

Kikyo clung onto him and could only nod with contentment.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

"Kagome are you ready?" Kouga yelled from downstairs.

Kagome nodded absent minded in her bedroom clutching the lavender perfume Inuyasha had given her for Christmas. She delicately fingered the fine engravings on the bottle – "To my dear girl, my lavender."

Inuyasha's face flashed in her mind so sudden is made Kagome gasped.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Kouga yelled again stomping up the stairs.

"Yes-yes I am fine Kouga. Hold on a second." Kagome quickly wiped away her tears and stuffed the bottle in the suitcase along with everything else on her bed.

Kouga appeared at the door and helped carry both Kagome and the suitcase down the stairs. When they arrived down stairs, Kagome saw Sango, Miroku and her mother on the lounge.

"Sango, Miroku you are here!" Kagome cried in surprise as Kouga settled her down on the ground from his arms.

Miroku smile slinging an arm around Sango's shoulder. "We are here to announce that Sango and I are getting married. We felt that we need to tell you this in person before you leave."

"I am so glad for you Sango!" Kagome gushed hugging her friend when Kouga finally put her down. "Congratulations!"

Sango smiled hugging Kagome and couldn't help notice how thin and frail she was getting.

"Kagome, do you have to go? I will miss you so much and who will be my bridesmaid for my wedding?"

Kagome looked at Sango trying to hide the unhappiness in her eyes. "You know I love to stay Sango but I need to go with Kouga. He knows a doctor who might be able to do something about my illness."

"But why do you need to go for so long? One year seem to be a long time!"

"Sango, don't worry! I will be fine and anyway, Kouga will take good care of me." Kagome reassured her friend smiling at Kouga who was sitting beside her.

"Is that so Kagome?" Miroku asked frowning. "What about Inuyasha then Kagome? He told me a few days ago that he is going to quit his singing career and go back to America with Kikyo."

"Miroku!" Sango frowned at him looking warily back at Kagome. Kagome's eye widened for a second surprise showing on her face.

"It's alright Sango, Inuyasha and I have already talked it over and we understand each other now. I am happy with his decision as long as he is happy."

"But are you happy Kagome? " Miroku asked earning another glare from Sango.

Kagome paused looking down at her hands unable to answer. Her hands were shaking and she found it hard to stop the movement.

Kouga sat down beside Kagome wrapping his hand around hers.

"Don't worry Miroku, Kagome may not have gotten over Inuyasha but I will make her happy one day."

Miroku nodded but frowned inside. He wanted to talk things over with Kagome in private but it seems like he isn't going to have that opportunity. Kagome still doesn't understand the situation and he was afraid she is going to regret what she is doing.

Miroku signed. Their relationship was too complex even for him to fathom.

"When will you be leaving Kagome?" Her mother asked looking pale and worried.

"When the car arrives mom." Kagome replied not daring the meet her mother's eye in fear that she might broke out crying in front of everyone.

They talked for awhile but no body was relaxed each with heavy matters weighted on their minds. Close to an hour later, the tell tale sounds of a car pulled up into the drive way and few second later the door bell rang.

They all pause staring at Kagome who had quickly turned away concentrating on a small spot on the wall.

When no one made any move, Kouga finally got up to open the door. Before they knew it, the luggage was in the trunk and they were ready to go.

All of them stood outside the house looking tearful and sad.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore. Fresh tears burst out of her eyes and like a chain reaction so did the tears of Sango, her mother and Miroku. They stood outside hugging and kissing each other swearing to write and call and keep in contact as often as possible.

When they could not drag it out any longer, it was time to go. Kagome turned to her mother and gave her one last hug.

"I will be back mom, hopefully feeling better. You need to take good care of yourself too."

Her mother clutched her tightly nodding wildly. "I will Kagome, you be careful ok? I want you back with me as soon as possible, you are the only one I have now!"

"Don't say that mom." Kagome cried.

"We need to go now." Kouga announced uncertainly watching the tearful group.

Everyone gave her one last hug and before long, the car had left the drive way fading off in the distance.

No one noticed that just around the corner, another car was also heading to the airport, sitting inside this car was none other than Inuyasha and Kikyo...

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>  
>  
>

Sorry guys, there is still more to go, maybe two more chappies!


	27. Fate

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
>  
>  
>>  
>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

Chapter 27

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

titile: Fate

>>  
>  
>  
>

>

They say that love is the give all and take all of life, that to truly love and be in love is to go beyond what diminutive sanity still left inside and readily plunge into hell to save your lover...

The weather was bright and clear as if mocking the two desolated people. The daunting clouds were absent and rays of sun light shone on the people alike brilliant rays of hope casting through endless stretches of solid blue sapphire stretching overhead only to be occasionally disturbed by a lone aircraft.

Down bellow boasted no such harmony – busy communal and shouting parents frustrated with the children's manners - more the lack of - and harassed by the press for time before they miss their plane.

Kagome sat in her wheel chair barely glancing at the busy throng of folks each toiling their minute or colossal luggage to and fro in the airport.

She spotted Kouga making his way through the crowd holding their tickets. He was slightly puffed from exertion but smiling happily. Kagome frowned wishing she had his enthusiasm.

The idea of leaving had felt like a good idea. To move away and let everyone get back on with their lives and rebuild what was torn down following these chaotic months.

She never considered the possibility that maybe departing might have been a bad idea never considering that maybe just maybe she had lost the last chance to stay with her family and friends and to be with him...

Kagome smiled and nodded at Kouga's words none of which she could comprehend. She knew they were leaving and that was it – to disappear - as her life disappears as her hope disappears.

Kouga barely noticed Kagome's mood for he was too content with his determination to get on the plane and finally leave this place and start a new life with the person he had longed for far too long. He wheeled her passed the departure gates waiting for their luggage to undergo checking and then continued onward until they reached the boarding room where they waited for their flight.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Kikyo walked into the airport with Inuyasha where they proceeded through the procedure of check in and navigating the complex airport to find their destination. Very few words passed between the couple even though no sign of tension was present. In a way, there was an air of acceptance and resignation. All Kikyo concentrated on was his shoes calmly taking each step one after another in front of her.

"This is it Kikyo."

She looked at him questioningly.

Inuyasha smiled at her briefly then gestured for her to follow. This is it he thought, I am finally leaving this place.

It didn't take long for the paperwork to conclude and before long they strode down the same set of stairs Kagome and Kouga had taken on their way to the boarding room.

Kikyo boldly grasped his hands as they strode side by side down the path of departure.

"I suppose this is all for the best. I am sure Kagome will be fine."

"I hope that is so." Came his brief reply and with that no more words was interchanged between the two.

The crowds thronged past the couple with no mind of thinning until they reached the boarding area. The room was filled with families, businessman and young couples all travelling to America sitting uncomfortably in the small seats provided. Small kid's shrieks filled the air followed by their parent's harsh reprimands.

Leading the way Inuyasha found at seat away from the rest of the crowd and sat down to wait for their plane.

Their conversation was brisk and to no avail could Kikyo get Inuyasha to open up. In the end she gave up sighing. The little worm of doubt in her stomache was starting to work its way into her head. She remembered the words Kouga had said to her in the hospital that day –

"She has being getting worst steadily and showing no signs of getting better. Inuyasha doesn't know any of this and it is Kagome's wish that he will continue to remain in the dark."

"What do you mean? Inuyasha told me Kagome would recover!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Do you really think Inuyasha will leave with you willingly if he was informed the fact that Kagome may die any day from now?" Kouga looked at her his eyes surrounded by dark lines of fatigue.

"We don't have any hope left for Kagome so that is way I am planning to take her away. I know a doctor overseas who may possibly lengthen her days but even he cannot guarantee anything."

"Why didn't she tell Inuyasha?"

"I do not know Kikyo but I can guess. I don't think she wants Inuyasha to she her like this but rather for him to hold onto the happy memories they had together before. That way he will never have to withstand the pain of her death while he is leading a better life oblivious to her situation."

Kikyo clenched her fist in anger. Kagome's welfare is not my problem she yelled in her mind. I got Inuyasha and that's all it matters.

She sneaked a sideway glance at Inuyasha who was fast asleep as a result of many sleepless nights. All the tension leaked away from his features to leave behind a tired and drained face laced with pain.

This wasn't how this was meant to turn out like. She held her hand to her face. This is all my fault she realised with dawning conviction. I cannot ruin two people's lives with my mistake.

She reached out to wake Inuyasha her face wet from tears.

"I need to tell you something." Kikyo began.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

"Kouga I need to head to the bathroom."

Kouga jolted awake blinking away the fatigue.

"I am sorry Kagome, I don't know way I fell asleep." He was about to get up when Kagome stopped him.

"I know why you are tired Kouga. Stay and have some rest, I'll go alone."

Kouga's protest was halted after she pressed a finger against his lips.

"I know how you stay beside me every night in the hospital awake watching over me. Please Kouga - I am not completely sick to be restricted in all activities."

After waiting for Kouga to sit back down, Kagome headed outside by herself looking for a place quiet so she can think about everything.

She used to love the airport because it was a place she seldom had the chance to visit. The atmosphere was always enticing from the teary eyes of families departing to those who had just arrived exuberant and bright eyes from their adventures.

Taking a deep breath, she wheeled herself slowly along the carpet trying to ignore the curious glances from onlookers.

There seemed to be a lot of shouting from somewhere up a head. Kagome frowned wondering who was making such a loud ruckus. She was about to turn around when she caught site of a flash of platinum hair.

"Please don't let it be him!" She whispered holding her breath.

The searching amber eyes approached wildly until they meet her face.

The eye contact between the two drowned out thronging crowd. No words were needed for the emotions and intensity in the gaze spoke all the words in the world.

Inuyasha's shoulder shook with relief and joy. He had finally found her and she found him.

Kagome couldn't wipe the smile she had on her face as Inuyasha walked up to her.

"How are you my sweet Lavender?"

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Kikyo laughed slightly incredulous at what she had just done but relieved that it was all over. She placed the note she was holding onto and placed it on the sit where Inuyasha had being sitting on and then followed the throng of passengers onboard the plane.

Inuyasha didn't belong to her. It was time to leave and start a new beginning.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>

THE END

That's it guys! The final ending! For now I will be concentrating on another story I am writing in fictionpress. If you are interested, please come and have a read! My account is still called solemate the storytitled Dreaming of Turquoise

>

http/


End file.
